


Maria's Rule

by MTL17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Fisting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha convinces Maria to break her own rule on workplace fraternisation. Repeatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. You shouldn't be reading this story if you're under 18. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maria Hill had a rule about dating her co-workers. She had a rule about nearly everything, a long list of guidelines to make life as easy and stress free, or as much as possible in her line of work. More importantly her rules were a line in the sand, Maria assessing what was right and wrong for every situation there wasn't any official rules.

In SHIELD there wasn't an official rule forbidding 'in house' dating, although it would probably make things easier for some people if there were. But Maria Hill wasn't some people. She wasn't some wet behind the ears recruit anymore, no, she had risen up the ranks to Assistant Director, a.k.a. second-in-command, and would sooner or later have her boss's job given the way he did things. So she couldn't afford to mess that up with a relationship now, something Maria found constantly reminding herself whenever Natasha Romanoff was around.

At first it had been easy as Maria's interaction with the former Russian agent was limited. She was certainly guilty of giving the redheaded bombshell a second look, but given some of her co-workers were literally drooling Maria was fairly confident her second look went unnoticed, even if it did linger a bit. Then all of a sudden Nick Fury, in his infinite wisdom, signed her up to mentor The Black Widow and get her ready for something called the Avenger's Initiative. Maria hadn't liked the sound of that, but she wasn't one to turn down an assignment lightly, and if someone below her on the pecking order complained about something so trivial as having a crush on a co-worker she would have been furious.

Of course back then it hadn't been a crush, just a passing attraction. It became a crush after spending an hour with the beautiful redhead. Or more accurately Maria was crushing on Natasha within ten minutes of their first sparring session. Maybe five.

It was impossible not to, Maria told herself over and over. Natasha was just so... charming? Perhaps that wasn't the right word, the redhead wasn't talkative, even when being questioned, but there was just something about her. The way she said and did things. And while Maria never fully felt comfortable with her, never fully trusted her, it was impossible not to like her. Or maybe Maria was trying to make excuses for the giant metaphorical boner she had for the voluptuous seductress.

"Something on your mind?" Natasha asked, her tone unreadable.

Maria looked over Natasha, forcing herself to look the lower ranking Shield agent in the eye. Maintaining eye contact with Natasha should really be on Maria's resume as she was the only one she knew who could do it without looking down at the redheaded spy's large rack. She'd even seen Fury's eye lower at least once, briefly. Of course Maria deserved a fucking medal for not looking down when they were both naked in a shower together.

"Nothing." Maria said dismissively, cursing herself for obviously waiting too long to respond, thus making it obvious it wasn't nothing.

For a brief moment Maria thought she got away with it as Natasha raised an eyebrow but seemed to return her attention to washing her goddess like physique, Maria feeling so relieved she almost forgot to keep her eyes from lowering. Almost. Luckily she was able to keep her composure and concentrate on finishing up and getting out of here.

She swore only took her eye off Natasha for a second. Maybe two. Either way it was apparently enough.

"You seem very tense." Natasha whispered in the other woman's ear, causing Maria to freeze. No one had ever got the drop on her like that before, and in her moment of shock she could practically feel The Black Widow smirking against her ear before she added, "Would you like some assistance with that?"

Whirling around Maria glared at the deceptively expressionless face of the redhead, "Who do you think you are?"

There was no reply, although the few seconds of silence allowed Maria to calm herself.

"I'm not sure how things worked in Russia, but here at SHIELD we have rules." Maria said with her usual cool, calm exterior once again intact.

Natasha cocked her head silently, "I have read the rules, and I am unaware of any I have violated."

If it was anyone else Maria would have verbally torn them apart from being insolent, however she was finding it hard to assess The Black Widow's motives. Sure, she strongly suspected Natasha was being inappropriate on purpose but until she was sure Maria couldn't bite her head off on a suspicion.

So again with her usual cool tone Maria explained, "You understand how someone might view this situation?"

"Yes, but I was merely suggesting a full body massage." Natasha said, letting those words hang in the air for a second before adding, "I could recommend someone... or I could do it."

Maria glared suspiciously at the still expressionless Black Widow. She was fairly certain she knew what the other woman was trying to do, but she still didn't have conclusive proof and despite herself Maria couldn't help think that if this was a porno Natasha would mention something about being good with her hands. Their training sessions, and just about every report she'd read on the dangerous redhead, confirmed that clichéd phrase and thinking about it briefly caused Maria's well-trained mind to escape to some unwanted places.

Bringing herself back to reality as quickly as possible Maria noticed that there was certainly a tiny smirk on Natasha's face, which in turn quickly had the senior agent flatly replying, "No! Thank you. Like I said I'm fine."

Her smirk disappearing Natasha just stared at Maria for a long second, then said, "Ok."

Then The Black Widow just turned and walked back to where water was still pouring down from around the shower head she had been standing under moments ago. Maria was surprised at how disappointed she felt, quickly telling herself that disappointment was simply from how easily the mighty Natasha Romanoff had given up so easily. Or so it seemed.

Too late Maria correctly guessed what the sneaky Russian was doing, namely confuse her into losing control, her mind so busy trying to guess Natasha's actions that she forgot to keep her eyes from wandering downwards to what had to be the most flawless ass in the world. It was easily the best Maria had ever seen, a little sigh escaping her as she marvelled at its perfection. Then upon realising what she was doing Maria almost went pale with horror and quickly tore her gaze away from Natasha's voluptuous backside.

Of course the damage was done, Maria practically able to sense the smirk on Natasha's face as without turning around the other spy murmured, "If you would prefer, you could give me the full body massage. Or perhaps you would prefer just to stick to massaging one body part?"

Maria almost laughed, mostly at relief that her instincts hadn't been wrong, "You know... I got to say I'm disappointed."

Natasha turned around slowly with a raised eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well, everyone in SHIELD knows the stories of the legendary Black Widow, and I've got the clearance to know enough of it is true to be impressive. But for someone who proved herself more than capable in combat you're hardly the seductress I've read about." Maria explained, "I mean come on, where's the subtlety?"

There was that smirk again, the one Maria was finding so infuriating.

"The key to any mission is correctly assessing one's target." Natasha said, almost like she was giving a lecture as she walked back into Maria's personal space, "Assessing one's surroundings and all the other variables is also important, but the most important thing is to know your target. Study them. Find out what makes them tick. Then you adjust accordingly."

"So, you actually think the best way to approach me is to act like a porn star?" Maria questioned, genuinely amused.

"If I want to fuck you, yes." Natasha said, sounding incredibly casual.

"Is that so?" Maria glared, feeling amused.

"Subtlety is lost on you." Natasha said in a way which had Maria questioning every interaction they had ever had together, before the other woman smirked and added, "You'd be too busy trying not to look at me to notice."

It was Maria's turn again to smirk, "Is that what this is about? The Black Widow is offended not everyone is drooling over her?"

"Just because you're not as obvious doesn't mean you don't do it." Natasha observed, "But I'm more interested in blowing off some steam than what you think of me, and if anyone needs to blow off some steam around here it's you."

"You're saying I need to get laid?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"No." Natasha said, taking a step forward and whispering huskily into Maria's ear, "I'm saying you need to get fucked. You need to get fucked hard and deep until your toes curl and you can't remember your own name."

Maria should have been furious, no one had dared to talk to her like this, and to have it be a lower ranking agent was infuriating and so beyond inappropriate and wrong. But Natasha's tone, where she emphasised certain words, and God help her the words themselves had Maria melting.

Suddenly she was very aware of how their bodies were pressed against each other, Natasha's gloriously rounded tits pressing into her right arm which made Maria want to touch them so bad.

Resisting the urge and trying to get a hold of herself Maria said in a tone more husky than she intended, "I have a rule-"

"About never dating your co-workers, I know, I know." Natasha whispered, trying not to smirk, "But I'm not asking you out, I just want to fuck you so hard your body will tingle every time you think of me."

Maria turned slightly to look at her would be seductress and laugh at how ridiculously forward she was being. To give her a long lecture about professionalism. To yell at her. Scream at her. Or maybe just politely tell her no. That her rule applied to sex too, and she had a feeling Natasha knew that perfectly well. But Maria didn't do any of that. She couldn't find the words, her mouth dry and her body aching to find out if all the stories about The Black Widow's sexual prowess were true.

Ultimately Maria made the mistake of looking down at those big round breasts which were almost pressed against her own, one long look at Natasha's amazing body making up her mind for her.

Looking up again into Natasha's eyes Maria whispered, "Damn you."

With that Maria kissed Natasha, the redhead briefly smirking into the lip lock before eagerly kissing back, the two women becoming lost in the lovers embrace which was anything but gentle. Although as rough as it was from the start it was nothing on what it became, the two spies slamming each other against the walls of the shower as their tongues battled for dominance inside each other's mouths in something which more resembled a fight to the death than a kiss.

Natasha briefly smirked as there was a moment where her superior officer's hands hesitated to touch any area she would probably deem inappropriate. However it only took grabbing Maria's nicely proportioned breasts to make the brunette do the same, the touch clumsy at first but becoming less so surprisingly quickly.

Based on the information she'd been able to gather Natasha had made an educated guess that Maria would live up to the stereotype of the straitlaced, by the book kind of girl and would have never seriously considered indulging in any of the curiosities/twisted fantasies that type of person always seem to have. Of course there wasn't that much Intel on Maria's personal life in the SHIELD databases, and Natasha certainly hadn't seen Maria voluntarily relaxing outside of work, so there had always been the possibility the brunette wasn't a blushing lesbian virgin.

Still, it was surprising just how good the girl was at foreplay, the supposedly uptight brunette having Natasha moaning into her mouth in a matter of seconds just from a few gentle caresses to her big tits. It only got better when Maria pressed her against a wall, the brunette only pausing in the boob pressing to grab Natasha's big butt, the redhead loving it so much she just allowed her superior officer to have her way with her for a little while.

Then Natasha flipped them and broke away, kissing Maria's neck briefly before whispering in her ear, "You've done this before!?"

From the tone Natasha used Maria wasn't 100% sure whether it was a question or a statement, but she chose to take it as the former, "Maybe."

"Well, perhaps I should put you to the test." Natasha said thoughtfully in between kisses to Maria's neck, "After I've helped you unwind."

After she had spoken those last few words Natasha swiftly moved down and wrapped her lips around one of Maria's nipples, sucking forcefully at first to get a surprised cry from the high-ranking officer. She succeeded, Natasha smirking around the nipple and a sound which confirmed she caught Miss Tightly-Wound off guard. Of course it didn't last long, Maria not only quickly recovering but steeling herself against further 'attack', not even Natasha's teeth able to get another wonderfully surprised sound from the brunette's lips.

She got plenty of other pleasant sounds though, much to Maria's dismay. Although truth be told as much as Maria resented moaning for Natasha so easily she was far more upset that The Black Widow chose to slow things down, the redhead forgetting about using her teeth altogether and slowing down the suction to something that was more teasing than pleasing.

Honestly it felt almost as if the deadly assassin was making love to her tits, and maybe if Maria was a giddy schoolgirl she would have mistaken this slow torturous technique for some kind of affection, like this could be more than some quick fuck or some such nonsense. However Maria did know better and recognised this for what it was, Natasha trying to make her beg for more.

Initially Maria was determined not to give her the satisfaction, but resistance quickly proved futile. All stories about Natasha's sexual abilities were quickly being proved just as true as the stories about her cunning and her skills as a fighter, just a few gentle touches enough to make Maria desperate for more. To be fair, she had also been subjected to an entire day's one-on-one training with the spandex wearing Natasha, a naked shower with the redhead and a really, really good kiss. Or at least that's what Maria comforted herself with as she grabbed a handful of red hair and pressed the other spy into her chest.

As signs of submissively begging for more go this was pretty tame but Maria hated she had been forced to give it almost as much as Natasha seemed to enjoy it, The Black Widow grinning in triumph around one of Maria's nipples before increasing the suction again. She also awarded Maria by adding her tongue into the mix, a loud moan escaping from Maria as that soft wet muscle slid around each of those sensitive bundles of flesh in turn before sucking them again.

Over and over again Natasha repeated this process until finally Maria pushed down on her head in another small sign of begging for more. There was another smirk but no hesitation, Natasha barely pausing to kiss down Maria's stomach before her tongue attacked the higher ranking officer's cunt, Maria's head shooting back so hard it hit the wall, the pain barely noticeable next to the pleasure.

Despite all her training to hide her emotions a tiny triumphant smirk crossed Natasha's face at the combination of the loud cry that escaped from Maria's lips and the taste of her superior's twat. Of course despite the fact that Maria continued to cry, moan and whimper in pleasure, and adorably try to hide/downplay it, that tiny smirk faded away as the infamous Black Widow devoted 99% of her attention to eating the other woman's pussy. After all, she did have a reputation as an amazing rug muncher to maintain, and she certainly had no intention of failing to do so for the woman charged with evaluating her.

The remaining 1% of her attention was mostly focused on remaining vigilant. Considering they were currently flying high above the clouds in the heavily fortified Helicarrier attack was unlikely but not impossible. Likewise considering that it was no secret that Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill, two proud women who had earned respect and/or fear from just about everyone within SHIELD, discovery was also unlikely but not impossible, although truth be told as long as it wasn't an enemy discovery would be amusing and almost worth the almost inevitable mood killing. Almost.

Natasha had got away with these types of discretions more often than not, but considering the frequency that she took risks she was not unaccustomed to being found with her face buried in between another woman's legs. Or another woman's face buried in between her thighs, or butt cheeks, or any number of other fun positions/activities, and honestly in this case Natasha would have been particularly annoyed to be discovered.

With that in mind Natasha licked the Assistant Director's pussy slowly, but not too slowly, making sure not to overwhelm the other woman by giving her too much too soon so that Maria could keep herself reasonably quiet while not dawdling. If they were alone in her quarters, or Maria's, Natasha would have happily eaten the other agent's pussy for hours, something she would hopefully have the chance to do sometime soon. For now it was only the first lick she truly considered to be slow, the ones following it providing a steady rhythm which quickly had Maria on the road to what Natasha was determined to make sure was an extremely powerful orgasm.

To Maria the first lick had felt agonisingly slow, but a good kind of agonising. A type of agonising she could have happily been subjected to forever, or at least a good long while. Not that she even momentarily considered complaining when the feared Black Widow started gently lapping away at her cunt, that wicked tongue travelling from the bottom of her pussy lips right up to the top with every skilled swipe, Maria having to bite her lip so hard she almost broke the skin just to prevent herself from feeding Natasha's ego.

It was inevitable that she fed the other woman's ego somewhat as even her most clumsiest of lovers had caused her to moan in pleasure, and as was made very clear from the first few licks, and really everything that came before, Natasha Romanoff was anything but clumsy. If possible it became even clearer when Natasha's tongue started lingering against Maria's entrance, and then sliding clockwise and anticlockwise around her pussy lips and then finally brushing against her clit with every other lick.

Using those techniques in a selection of variations made it even more difficult for Maria to maintain her composure. Oh who was she kidding? Natasha's wicked little tongue had robbed her of that ages ago, before it had even touched her pussy to be honest, and now all she could do was tried desperately to keep her moans, groans, whimpers and cries of pleasure under control.

Maria knew it would be a losing battle before it even properly started, and while she absolutely despised losing it would be worth it for the orgasm that she was expecting to be more than satisfactory. But while she knew she couldn't when Maria was determined to put up one hell of a fight, perhaps even more so than the Widow's many, many other conquests.

Having thoroughly studied Natasha's file Maria knew of some of those conquests and it was an impressive list, and who knows how many others Natasha had bedded, but she told herself she would out last them all. Or at least most of them. In reality though Natasha turned her into one wreck within minutes, Maria getting the distinct impression that the lower ranking agent was merely toying with her like a cat with a helpless mouse. She also got the impression that Natasha hadn't even started trying, this being just the gentle prelude to the real tongue torture.

To her shame this gentle technique almost broke her, Maria barely able to stop herself from begging for more, let alone keeping her moans under control. Although that was nothing to the shame she felt when Natasha started using her mouth, those sinful red lips wrapping around her clit and providing gentle suction all it took to make Maria lose complete control.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooddddd Natasha, oh God, oh God, oh Goooooooddddddddd!" Maria moaned loudly, repeating the name of her seductress a few more times before pleading, "Oh God fuck me! Mmmmmmmm, please fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Maria then grinded her teeth to try and prevent the inevitable but it was no use, Natasha enveloped her pussy with her evil little mouth and started sucking on her sex. That broke the floodgates once and for all and Maria just couldn't shut her mouth, at first just crying out curse words and Natasha's name over and over again but eventually becoming more specific, Maria almost proud of herself that a few times she sounded like she was giving an order instead of begging for mercy, like so many of the other Black Widow's victims.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me damn you! Fuck me with your tongue!" Maria yelled before whimpering loudly, "Ohhhhhhh God, please Natasha, please fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Ahhhhhhh Goooodddddddd, oooooohhhhh, fuckkkkkkk, please, oooooooh fuck, mercy, oh God, Natasha, Natasha, oh God please just fuck me! Stick your tongue in my cunt and fuck me! Fuck me like a slut! Tongue fuck me like a lesbian slut! Mmmmmm God, fuck me like I'm your lesbian slut! Oh fuck, please Natasha make me cum! Fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

With that Natasha slammed her tongue as deep as it would go into Maria's cunt, causing the brunette to cum on the spot. She literally trembled it felt so good, another equally powerful climax rocking Maria's body, and then another and another and another, the Assistant Director of SHIELD being reduced to a incoherent mess as The Black Widow had her way with her.

Given all her previous experience Natasha was confident she could have swallowed all of Maria's cum, at least during the brunette's first few orgasms, however, she chose to allow some of that yummy liquid to escape her skilled mouth. Why? Because nothing made her feel more like a slut than having her face covered in cum, and Natasha loved feeling like a slut. It didn't matter whether it was guy cum or girl cum, Natasha couldn't get enough of having her lover spray their liquid joy all over her face and Maria certainly didn't disappoint, her superior even helping the process by grinding her cunt onto her face and making sure Natasha got thoroughly drenched.

Not that Natasha didn't briefly gulped down the majority of Maria's cum during her first couple of climaxes, or that she didn't continue to get a fair share, because she did. She worked hard to make sure she did because Natasha loved swallowing cum just as much as she loved it covering her face, maybe more because while both processes made her feel slutty she had always found the taste of cum to be exquisite, something she could obviously only enjoyed by drinking the fruits of her labour. And Maria had some particularly tasty fruit to offer, Natasha using her mouth, tongue and fingers to get as much of it as possible out of the other woman without making her faint.

It was an extremely tempting thought. Fuck Assistant Director Maria Hill so hard that she passed out right in the middle of the training room shower, either waking up sometime later naked and alone or awaking to find she had been discovered in such a compromising position by another, lower ranking member of their organisation. Natasha wasn't sure what would be more amusing, or if that amusement would be worth the wrath of Maria Hill, the other woman no doubt finding a way to punish her she wouldn't enjoy. Off the books of course, Maria desperately trying to cover up the truth about the fact that she had broken her one precious rule and had allowed Natasha to fuck her senseless.

Honestly there was a high probability of some retaliation regardless of what she did next, but Natasha was confident it would be nothing she couldn't handle, and while she seriously considered fucking Maria into unconsciousness she instead chose something else. Something that would help the raging inferno between her own thighs, Natasha avoiding the temptation to touch herself so she could make the Assistant Director of SHIELD help her achieve climax. Specifically in a way she was sure Maria had never even considered before, Natasha making sure her boss was delirious from pleasure before standing up, her fingers remaining buried in Maria's cunt.

When Natasha had introduced her index finger into the mix Maria had cum on the spot, and then again when another finger had been pushed into her sex. Now she was on the edge of another orgasm those fingers were suddenly motionless inside her and Natasha was standing up, the fuck drunk Maria not even caring how pathetic she sounded as she whined, "Noooooo, please Natasha, make me cum! Pleaseeeeee, I need it soooooooo bad! Please, please, please fuck me! God fuck me! Fuck meeeeeeee!"

Moving in close so their noses were almost touching Natasha smirked, "I don't know, you've cum an awful lot. Don't you think it's my turn?"

There was a brief pause, however that was more a result of Maria's fried brain not working properly than any kind of hesitance, "Just... just make me cum first. Then I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Natasha parroted dryly as she began to finger fuck the other woman, partly to reward Maria for those words she had been hoping to hear and partly to make sure the high-ranking officer was nice overwhelmed for what she would say next, "Let's see... what do I want? Mmmmm, I know, you've eaten pussy before, right?"

"Yessssssss." Maria moaned, grateful it was something she was familiar with.

Or at least that's what Natasha momentarily led her to believe, the Russian born spy pausing for the briefest of moments before adding, "But have you ever eaten ass before?"

Maria went a little pale, "I, oh, you, mmmmm, you mean-"

"Licking someone's ass hole." Natasha clarified, and then when Maria let out an unintelligible sound added, "I'll take that as a no. Well that's ok, I'll talk you through it."

That sounded like it was going to be the end of the discussion, Natasha clearly wanting it to be given the way that she increased the pace of the finger fucking, Maria really struggling not to cum so she could try to bargain with the insubordinate redhead, "Please, oooooooohhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd, please, couldn't, mmmmmm, couldn't I just eat your pussy?"

Instantly Natasha slowed down, "You said whatever I want, and I want your tongue in my ass."

After letting out an embarrassingly throaty whine Maria whimpered, "But-"

Not allowing Maria to get out anything else Natasha immediately stopped the finger fucking and growled, "Agree to tongue my ass hole, or I'll leave!"

God dammit, Maria thought, she hated to lose but she needed to cum so badly it hurt. So, trying her best not to blush, Maria closed her eyes and then after a brief pause growled, "Fine, just make me cum!"

Maria managed to avoid Natasha's grin of triumph by closing her eyes but she still blush pretty hard and let out a loud cry of pleasure as the feared Black Widow started pounding her pussy again, the sensation of having the voluptuous redhead so close almost as stimulating as those fingers slamming in and out of her cunt. It was absurd but just having the feared agent breathing on her was affecting Maria, the husky breath telling her Natasha was slowly moving around and examining her like a predator studying its prey.

Once Maria was on the edge of climax again Natasha moved to her ear and whispered, "Lick your cum off my face."

Opening her eyes Maria glared at this latest insubordination, Natasha just looking at her blankly, the redhead showing she was completely serious but not yet smirking in triumph as she clearly expected a fight. To surprise her more than anything else Maria almost instantly started licking her face like some kind of puppy, the high-ranking SHIELD operative finding the act ridiculous. Although tasting her own cum was something Maria enjoyed, and at this point there was little she wouldn't do to cum. Thankfully she was allowed to do so, Natasha keeping up the pace until Maria came oh so wonderfully hard, her pussy clamping down on The Widow's fingers and covering them in her cum.

The Black Widow allowed her latest conquest to slowly come down from her high before pulling out her fingers and popping them into her mouth, sucking them clean quickly and efficiently, and yet somehow still using a ridiculously amount of eroticism. Then she flipped their positions with lightning speed, firmly gripped Maria's shoulder and slowly but forcefully pushed downwards, Natasha mumbling as her conquest fell to her knees before her, "We had a deal."

Maria wasn't sure if she could have stopped this sex goddess from pushing her to her knees if she tried. She also wasn't sure she could have stopped herself from burying her face in Natasha's ass pretty much the second the other SHIELD agent turned around. And Maria tried to tell herself she was helpless against these things because she was exhausted and wanted to get this over with. That she had simply been mentally beaten into submission like all the others, because while Maria had told herself she wouldn't become just another notch on The Black Widow's belt there was no real shame in it given how many had fallen to this goddess before. However the truth was after priding herself at not becoming another drooling moron at just the mention of Natasha Romanoff she became exactly that once confronted with the redhead's perfect ass.

Even the very idea of licking this woman's ass hole had been enough to almost make Maria quiver, and while she had told herself that was because of the fingers in her cunt when Natasha originally suggested it she could no longer deny the truth. She wanted to do something she had never considered doing before, something that she had thought of as disgusting, no matter how great an ass was. Yet there she was, staring lustfully for a few seconds before burying her face in the most beautiful bubble butt she had ever seen, Maria barely able to breathe as she began to frantically lick Natasha's ass hole.

Given Maria's unsurprising hesitance Natasha had been expecting a few cautious licks to start, however she hadn't ruled out the possibility the stubborn brunette would dive right in to prove this didn't intimidate her. Or because she wants to get it over with. Or for the reason most people started eagerly pleasing her, that when given the opportunity they became lost in their lust for her. Which of course sounded conceited, but Natasha had a lot of conclusive proof it was true, or at least the people she chose to fuck.

Natasha's experience allowed her to recognise when it was the most common reason, so when Maria pushed her face in between her butt cheeks and eagerly started lapping away at her ass hole The Black Widow smirked softly. Having this woman who had fought her attraction to her like no other now completely lost in lust for her ass was a hell of an ego trip for Natasha. That the woman in question was Assistant Director Maria Hill, the second most powerful person in SHIELD, made it all the sweeter.

The fact that Maria really didn't know what she was doing didn't detract from the rim job, in fact it was a real turn on to know her's was the first ass Maria had ever licked, and the rapid swipes of the higher-ranking agent's tongue against her forbidden hole mostly made up for the experience. Of course Natasha was more than happy to give her some tips, although she spent a few moments deciding whether she wanted Maria to speed up or slow down.

After all there were few things Natasha loved more than getting her ass licked, and even though she was now aching to cum she could hold out for hours so she could enjoy the Assistant Director of SHIELD giving her butt a thorough rimming. But again, they were already pushing their luck, and while Natasha loved the idea of being found with Maria's face buried in her butt, the word getting out around SHIELD that even the Assistant Director kissed her ass, that could lead to trouble and worse pretty much guarantee this wouldn't happen again. And Natasha definitely wanted this to happen again.

So Natasha slipped two fingers into her pussy and began to fuck herself with an ever increasing rhythm while softly but firmly giving her commanding officer orders,"MMMMMmmmmm, good, now more. More. More! Harder! Faster! Lick my ass faster! Mmmmmm that's better, now spit on it. Spit on my ass hole. DO IT! Oh yeah, now rub it in, rub your spit into my ass hole. Now kiss my cheeks. Kiss them! Mmmmm yeahhhh, kiss my ass Maria. Just like that, now back to my butt hole. Get your tongue on my butt hole and keep it there until I say so. Come on, keep licking it, up and down, up and down, up and fucking down ooooohhhhh yeeeeesssss, rim me, just like that, now try and push it in and fuck me with it! Oh God fuck my ass! Fuck my ass with your tongue, oh God harder, yes harder, more, mmmmmmm fuckkkkkk!"

Still lost in her lust for Natasha's ass Maria did everything The Black Widow said, feeling almost desperate to please this ridiculously beautiful woman. It freaked her out, as did the mortifying experience of trying to push her tongue up another woman's ass, but God help her she couldn't stop. She wasn't even sure she wanted to stop if she could, and while Maria tried to remind herself that was still an option it didn't feel like it as she was now completely under this seductress's spell.

There was only one thing right now Maria wanted to do instead, and that was eat Natasha's pussy. The redhead's butt hole tasted surprisingly good, but while Maria was growing to kind of like eating ass she definitely liked eating pussy, and Natasha's pussy smelt so fucking good. It was easily the best smelling pussy Maria had ever known and she didn't doubt it would probably be the tastiest cunt in the world, her mouth-watering at being so close to it and seemingly so far away. Natasha could at least let her finger her, Maria aching to feel that hole clench around her digits as The Black Widow came for her.

Alas Maria could only watch as Natasha basically fucked herself to climax, the brunette feeling that she was only helping the process by tonguing The Widow's back hole rather than significantly contributing. That made her kind of mad, and regretful, Maria pushing her face as deep as it would go in between Natasha's butt cheeks to try and enhance the other woman's orgasm. Or Natasha might have shoved her face deeper into her ass, Maria wasn't sure. All she knew was that one moment she was being suffocated by the most voluptuous ass she had ever seen, then she was gasping for breath as the deadly Black Widow casually walked away from her while sucking her own fingers clean of her cum.

"That was fun." Natasha said flatly as she walked out of the shower and headed to the lockers, adding just before she was out of sight, "Maybe next time I'll let you eat my pussy."

Those last words in raged Maria but her mind was way too busy reeling from everything that had just happened to get upset. Instead she just knelt there, naked and wet on the floor of the shower, the taste of The Black Widow's ass still on her tongue and in her mouth for several minutes. By the time she recovered her senses and left the shower Natasha was gone, leaving Maria to wonder what, if anything, she should do about this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. You shouldn't be reading this story if you're under 18. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maria's professionalism had been compromised. In a moment of weakness she had broken her most important self-appointed rule and as a result she had lost the near superhuman ability to resist The Black Widow's charms. Now her eyes and perhaps even more worryingly her thoughts lingered on the redheaded temptress, Agent Romanoff making the situation worse by seeming to go out of her way to end up in Maria's field of vision. Of course most people would have dismissed it as paranoia, that the number of times she saw Natasha as coincidence, but Maria had studied the deadly redhead more thoroughly than perhaps anyone still breathing and she recognised when The Black Widow was stalking her prey.

There had been a short time, a few hours after the unfortunate incident in the showers, where Maria had thought maybe Natasha's parting words had only meant to tease her. Or maybe it was just a mild threat, the deadly assassin letting her commanding officer know if she wanted her again she could have her, Natasha no doubt planning to remind her of that fact in the future. Then it became clear Natasha wasn't done playing with her, and Maria had to make up her mind very quickly whether she was going to attempt to resist the unstoppable force which was Natasha Romanoff, a woman who had allegedly never fail to seduce a target, or if she should try something less futile.

Seeing Natasha's smirking face as she entered the training room reserved just for them made up Maria's mind, the Assistant Director of SHIELD only becoming more determined to teach the feared and respected Black Widow some manners every time she saw that smirk again. Which, unsurprisingly, was a lot, the usually stone faced redhead clearly trying to knock her off her game as they sparred, sadly succeeding more often than not and providing Natasha the opportunity to linger on top of Maria while she had her pinned to the mat.

Maintaining her composure as much as possible, while channelling her frustration, Maria was able to get the upper hand and even pin the infuriating woman, not that it did her much good as Natasha kept smirking and Maria found herself lingering on top of The Widow. By the end of their session Maria wasn't sure she'd ever been so sexually frustrated, or if she'd ever wanted to rip someone's clothes off so desperately. Luckily she was able to control herself until they returned to the locker room, stripped off and entered the showers, the scene of their earlier crime, where she suddenly grabbed Natasha by the throat and pinned her sweaty body up against the nearest wall.

She got the impression that she only succeeded because Natasha allowed it, Maria deliberately using a gentle grip and a position she knew Romanoff could easily break if she so choosed, and then chose her words carefully, "So... I've been rethinking my rule."

Again with that infuriating smirk, although Natasha's body language warned Maria the redhead may lash out at her at any second, "Have you now?"

"Uh-huh." Maria confirmed, "I still disapprove of fraternisation of any kind, but... this job is stressful, so maybe it's not the worst idea in the world to blow off some steam. But I would never want anything else-"

"I'm not asking for anything else." Natasha interrupted.

"Yeah, you just want to fuck me, right?" Maria quipped, throwing the redhead's words back in her face but making sure to give her a playful smirk so she wouldn't upset the deadly spy.

"Right..." Natasha smirked back, before flipping their positions within the blink of an eye so that Maria's back was pressed against the wall and her hands were pinned above her head. Then the Russian huskily whispered, "I just want to fuck you so hard you can't remember your own name. You know, like last time."

Feeling almost overwhelmed with arousal Maria very nearly surrendered right there, her eyelids feeling heavy as Natasha closed her eyes and leaned into kiss her, but the brunette forced herself to tense up and loudly exclaimed, "I have conditions."

Natasha stopped in her tracks but didn't pull back, Maria very aware that their faces were about an inch or two away from each other as the redhead slowly opened her eyes and gave her a tiny little smirk, "Do you now?"

"Yes." Maria croaked, forcing her voice to sound somewhat normal as she added, "We tell no one."

Maria received another tiny smirk and a slightly raised eyebrow for this comment.

"I know, I know, spy organisation. Fury and a few others probably already know, but I'd at least like to try and keep it from the level ones. Does the mighty Black Widow think she can manage that?" Maria mocked, unable to help herself.

Natasha narrowed her eyes momentarily, then smirked again, "The level ones rarely talk to me, or make eye contact, but even they probably suspect something at this point."

"Well there's no need to give them any more reason for idle gossip." Maria snapped, finally pulling her hands from Natasha's grasp, "That's why if you want to do this again we will do it in my quarters when were off duty, is that clear? Or does the infamous Natasha Romanoff doubt she can come and go from my room without being detected?"

"You assume I haven't already done so." Natasha shot back dryly, her tone implying it was a joke although it made Maria wonder for a few moments before the redhead added, "But yes, your terms are acceptable."

"I'm not done." Maria said, ignoring the look Natasha gave her as she continued, "You will expect no favouritism. I will not clear you for anything including The Avengers Initiative because of..."

Maria trailed off when the feared Black Widow giggled at her. Actually giggled! It was so soft she might not have noticed if she wasn't as close to the other woman, but she did and it kind of sounded a little girlie and soft for someone so deadly.

Mostly Maria found it insulting, Natasha giving her a apologetic look before murmuring, "Ok."

For a second Maria continued to scowl, and then she added, "I'm serious about keeping this strictly business. No talking about our day, or our feelings, or feeding each other hot soup when we're sick or anything like that."

"No small talk, just sex. Got it." Natasha smirked, "Anything else?"

Steadying her nerves Maria softly but firmly stated, "You do what I say, when I say it."

After quite a long time of an unprecedented amount of expression Natasha's face returned to stone, Maria honestly having no clue whether the other woman was thinking about it or had already made up her mind and was about to kick her ass for even suggesting such a thing.

"That's a deal-breaker." Maria said, sounding firm as possible, "Either I'm in control, or this isn't happening."

Natasha just stared at her for a long-time, then smiled slightly, "How about a compromise? I agree to all your other terms, but when it comes to who's in charge we take it in turns."

Maria opened her mouth almost immediately to say no, but hesitated. After all she was horny, more so than she could ever remember being before, and really, really liked the idea of having The Black Widow as a fuck buddy. If last time was any indication this could be the most sexually fulfilling arrangement of her life, and while she wanted to get her revenge on how Natasha treated her before she had to admit the idea of doing that and then still submitting to the wicked redhead was too good to pass up. Not to mention it sounded pretty reasonable all things considered, although Maria was struggling to think coherently right now, which only seem to be another reason to agree.

"Fine." Maria said after a long pause, "But since you took control last time, now you get to be the bottom."

Natasha smirked. If she had wanted to she could get her face a expressionless mask, but expression was often key when it came to seduction and prim and proper Maria Hill was no exception. Sure, to the untrained eye Maria was rarely flustered, maybe even to the point of rivalling the redhead, but Natasha never had a problem looking behind Maria's mask. It was just now they'd had sex Maria was much easier to read, a little blush even crossing her face every time Natasha smirked. It was quite cute actually, as was the idea of the brunette topping her.

That word Maria had chosen, 'bottom', seemed very deliberate, as if the other woman was trying to subtly push her into the role. Like Natasha hadn't suggested it herself, if only as a compromise. Well, Natasha would show her superior officer just how much fun being a bottom could be, but until then...

"Fine." Natasha practically purred, her smirk wider than ever, "Do your worst."

Maria looked deliciously annoyed to be challenged in such a way, Natasha's commanding officer looking anything but intimidating as she stared her down. Then Maria roughly grabbed the side of her face and almost literally smashed their lips together in a long overdue kiss.

It was definitely worth waiting for, all the build-up no doubt contributing to how frantically Maria's lips attacked hers, her tongue soon joining the fight by forcing its way into Natasha's mouth and then trying to maintain its presence and conquered area. Natasha would have still liked to get to this part sooner, after all surely they could have set ground rules for this arrangement after the third or fourth time they fucked, but it was getting better now they were finally getting to the good part.

As Maria flipped them back into their original positions with Natasha's back pressed against the shower wall the redhead had a fleeting feeling of disappointment. This was the worst The Assistant Director of SHIELD could do to her? Granted she hadn't expected something unbearable, at least not by her standards, but she would have liked Maria to do more than fuck her like a horny teenage boy. Of course as was often the case with these things Natasha should have been careful what she wished for.

Perhaps Natasha should have seen it coming. After all Maria had plenty of time to plot her revenge against The Black Widow, and while Natasha's lips and tongue were making a very convincing argument for forgetting it and skipping straight to the sex Maria was determined to make the redhead pay. And perhaps more importantly show that the mighty Black Widow didn't have as much control over her as she clearly thought, and luckily Maria had figured out a way to show off her self restraint while still indulging in Natasha's heavenly charms.

The first step was to return the favour from earlier and grab Natasha's hands and pin them above her head in one fluid motion, Maria then breaking the kiss and growling in the redhead's ear, "Don't move a muscle until I tell you too, bitch!"

Maria then quickly returned to kissing Natasha as she didn't want to push the deadly assassin too much too soon. Fortunately she had studied The Black Widow maybe more than any living person and new while the feared spy was vengeful she wasn't the type of hothead to immediately react to this kind of situation. So after a brief moment of tension Natasha relaxed and they kissed like before, except without the redhead's hand sliding up and down her back while threatening to go to more exciting places. Instead it was Maria who went to those exciting places, the brunette stepping back slightly so she could gently massage Natasha's back, sides, stomach and finally her butt.

Memories of worshipping that glorious ass filled Maria's mind as she spent a great deal of time squeezing it with her hands, again Maria tempted to forget all about punishing Natasha and skip straight to fucking her. Instead she took her time enjoying that perfect ass and then she moved on to those equally perfect tits, Maria spending an eternity tweaking those rock hard nipples and caressing the soft flesh surrounding them before giving them a hard double smack and breaking the lip lock.

She had intended to say something teasing, maybe even cruel, but all Maria could think of in that moment to growl into Natasha's face was, "God damn you, why do you have to be so hot?"

Then, before she embarrassed herself anymore, Maria buried her face in Natasha's oversized cleavage. Literally. She couldn't help literally rub her face against those large boobs and motorboat them like some kind of idiot. Luckily she managed to regain some semblance of control and switch to gently covering the soft flesh of Natasha's tits in kisses before concentrating on those already painfully hard nipples, Maria spending what felt like literally hours worshipping those amazing tits and becoming completely lost in her lust for The Black Widow's boobs in the process.

Ironically this impressed Natasha, The Black Widow silently cursing herself for underestimating her target. After all Maria was The Assistant Director of SHIELD, Natasha should have known better than to dismiss her as another stuck up prude with no imagination. Not that this was the most imaginative torture Natasha had ever encountered, not even close, but when it came to only using her body to drive her crazy Maria was doing better than most.

There had certainly never been anyone who could suck her tits this long without wanting to move on, most begging to be allowed to fuck her while they still sucked on her tits or for her to somehow fuck them while also letting them suck her tits. Natasha had many fond memories of both, and it was easy for her to imagine Maria in her previous lovers' place, or doing a number of other more satisfying things to her than this.

Not that this wasn't good, because it was. That was the problem, Maria was showing not just enthusiasm but real skill. Sure, she was a little sloppy at first, but then she started slowly circling Natasha's nipples with her tongue and wrapping her lips around them so she could apply just enough suction to make them hard. Soon after that they became painfully hard and yet Maria still mostly kept to a gentle pace for what seemed like hours, and when she finally began licking and sucking on them harder it only made Natasha want to beg for mercy, which was impressive in and of itself. Of course she couldn't let Maria so easily get the better of her so Natasha kept her mouth shut while the other woman enjoyed her temporary power over her to the fullest.

By the time Maria finally moved lower Natasha felt her body was as tightly wound as it has ever been, the redhead struggling not to tremble as the brunette placed soft kisses down her stomach. She also struggled to not react when Maria reached the bottom of her stomach and then moved back up to press several more kisses over it and then again when Maria move down further and ignored her pussy in favour of sliding those infuriating lips all over the insides of her thighs, Natasha finally having to grit her teeth to stop herself from groaning in frustration.

Practically the entire time she was doing this Maria was aching to bury her face in Natasha's pussy. The other woman just smelt so good. Her entire body seemed to smell good, and taste good, but now Maria was so close to Natasha's cunt the scent of girl cream was almost too overwhelming to resist. But she had too. If she was going to prove she wasn't a push over, just another victim of The Black Widow, she had to remain in control.

So, after cruelly leaning in to make it look like she was going to taste Natasha's mouth-watering pussy, Maria looked up at the redhead and ordered, "Turn around."

For a moment Natasha stared her down with a look which on the surface was expressionless but there was just enough a crack in The Widow's eyes that Maria could tell she was angry at being denied and maybe even a little impressed. Then she slowly turned so that her back was facing the wall and Maria was perhaps face to face with the best part of Natasha's body. Perhaps the best part of any body for that matter, Maria just staring at it for a long couple of seconds before reaching out and gently grabbing two handfuls of the masterpiece that was The Black Widow's big juicy ass.

Maria was left dumbly caressing that masterpiece for about a minute, then she murmured, "Do... do you remember the last time we were here, Romanoff?"

Natasha smirked, "Do you?"

"Yes. I remember perfectly well." Maria said, becoming a little angry, "And that was the idea wasn't it? You wanted me to be haunted by the image of this perfect ass in my face? To think of being forced to literally kiss your ass every time your name is even mentioned? Humiliate me into submission? That was the idea, wasn't it?"

Ignoring Maria's questions Natasha looked over her shoulder and asked, "You think my ass is perfect?"

Maria scowled at Natasha's disobedience, then gave each ass cheek a hard smack and then repeated the process at the end of every sentence, "I think... you have the perfect body!" SMACK! "That it's hard to tell what's your best attribute." SMACK! "Your amazing tits... or your glorious ass." SMACK! "That you look like a goddess." SMACK! "And you know it." SMACK! "That's why you're so used to things going your way." SMACK! "At least when it comes to sex." SMACK! "Because God forbid anyone should resist The Black Widow!" SMACK! "God forbid we don't always fall at your feet!" SMACK! And worship you like obedient pets!" SMACK! "You self-absorbed!" SMACK! "Annoying!" SMACK!" "Bitch!" SMACK!

Suddenly straightening up Maria pressed herself into Natasha's back and grinded her wet heat against those now slightly pink looking ass cheeks. This caused both women to let out an animalistic like moan, Natasha continuing to do so as Maria kissed and nipped at her neck for a few long seconds and then she huskily whispered into the redhead's ear, "Still want me to do my worst?"

Natasha grinned slightly before moaning as Maria cupped her tits, "God yes."

The Black Widow then let out a surprisingly pleasure filled cry as Maria twisted her nipples as hard as she could, trying to inflict more pain than it sounded like she caused. She got more of that kind of reaction from smacking Natasha's tits, although there was still an undertone of pleasure which was also present when the brunette pulled back and returned to spanking the redhead's big bubble butt.

Maria took those cries, which quickly became infuriatingly soft and almost inaudible, as a challenge, bringing her hand down roughly on the flawless flesh beneath her over and over again until those meaty cheeks match the colour of Natasha's hair. Despite this Natasha continued giving her only a slight reaction, but it was more than enough to let Maria know she had hurt her the infamous Black Widow. Not a lot, but that wasn't her intention. No, her intention was to find a way to humiliate the deadly Black Widow without pushing her too far, and it seemed Maria had found the perfect way to do so.

As Maria became lost in staring at the jiggling flesh of her voluptuous ass cheeks Natasha concentrated on gritting her teeth and gripping tightly to the wall in front of her so hard that it somewhat distracted from the humiliating pain the superior officer was dishing out. With those two techniques, and her sheer willpower, Natasha was able to prevent giving Maria the satisfaction of hearing her scream or loudly crying out in pain, however she wasn't able to silence herself entirely.

Tiny yet consistent cries escaped The Widow's tightly pressed against each other lips, that fact almost as humiliating as the spanking itself and the fact that such a submissive act was turning her on. Natasha preferred being dominant, but she definitely had a submissive side and Maria was doing a great job of tapping into it right now, particularly because the spanking she was dishing out was top-notch. Maybe even the stuff of experience, the very idea of it arousing Natasha even further as The Deputy Director of SHIELD gave her the best spanking she'd had in months. Maybe years.

Natasha's biggest complaint wasn't Maria's technique, her enthusiasm, or even the fact that she went silent after the little verbal abuse at the start. The redhead would have liked more of the last thing, but in her experience to give her the type of truly hard butt beating that would really hurt her total concentration was required and that's what Maria gave her. And it worked, for a little while Natasha feeling frustratingly wonderful agony and humiliation. Then all of a sudden it was over, disappointment filling Natasha's body as Maria stopped.

While that was her biggest complaint Natasha didn't actually go through with complaining as when Maria stopped she instantly transitioned into caressing the rosy red and well-rounded flesh of The Black Widow's butt, a few soft coos escaping the redheaded spy's lips as any leftover pain was massaged away. Then all of a sudden Maria was removing one hand while quickly sliding the other between Natasha's thighs to find a dripping wet pussy, the deadly Black Widow actually blushing a little at her commanding officer discovering just how much she enjoyed being spanked.

"You like that, huh? The big, bad, Black Widow likes getting her big, fat, ass spanked?" Maria softly whispered into Natasha's ear as she teased the redhead's soaking wet entrance, "You like when I take control, Agent Romanoff? Or are you getting off on the idea of doing this to me the first chance you get?"

With a wicked smile Natasha looked over her shoulder and simply said, "Yes."

"To what? Me topping you, spanking you, or you turning the tables on me?" Maria pushed.

"Yes." Natasha repeated dryly, the look on her face suggesting she was saying yes to all three.

That was how Maria chose to take it, the brunette briefly smirking before she followed up with, "I think I know what you would prefer, but how about I shove my fingers inside your wet little pussy and fuck you instead? Would you like that? Would you like me to stuff your cunt with my fingers and fuck you until you cum like a bitch in heat? Would you? Tell me! Tell me if you want to cum on my fingers!"

"Yes." Natasha replied, actually sounding a bit frustrated which was quite the achievement for Agent Hill.

But Maria wasn't done, "Say it! If you want me to fuck you say you want to cum on my fingers!"

Natasha gritted her teeth to prevent herself from moaning too loudly as Maria dipped a finger into her cunt, barely pushing it in half way which made it difficult not to sound frustrated when she admitted, "I want to cum on your fingers!"

"Well... you're going to have to earn it." Maria said, moving away from The Widow to lean against the wall and then, after she briefly smiled as a result of the soft groan of annoyance, added, "You can start by getting on your knees and kissing my feet."

The deadly Black Widow slowly turned to look directly at her, Maria briefly worrying she was in trouble as she was barely a match for Natasha when the redhead was calm, cool and collected. Now she was horny and more than a little pissed off Natasha could probably incapacitate her in seconds and then smother her face with her pussy for hours, the defeated and humiliated Maria having to lick the other woman's pussy just to survive.

Then Natasha lowered her head, dropped to her knees in front of Maria and then slowly leaned down to start kissing the brunette's feet. It was three very submissive acts which Maria would probably be fantasising about for the rest of her life, The Deputy Director already able to see herself fingering her pussy at the memory of seeing the dangerous Black Widow acting so submissive. Of course it was all an act, and even as Natasha acted like her Sub and kissed every little part of her feet that were available to her Maria was half expecting the other spy to either turn the tables on her or break a few of her bones regardless of the consequences.

Instead Natasha continued doing as she was told, prompting Maria to consider just fingering herself to climax. It would be so easy just to reach down and slid a couple of fingers inside herself and then fuck her own cunt to orgasm while the mighty Black Widow knelt before her and kissed her feet, making that image she would enjoy later so much more powerful. However after experiencing first-hand the overwhelming pleasure Natasha could give her Maria just couldn't pass up ordering that talented mouth to where she wanted it the most.

So eventually Maria ordered, "Good, now slowly kiss your way up my legs and start licking my pussy."

Maria almost didn't recognise her own voice it sounded so husky and needy, but then again it wasn't exactly surprising given she didn't think she'd ever been more turned on. Having The Black Widow kneeling before her, her lips caressing her feet, then legs, and then her inner thigh, all after playing with those amazing tits and spanking that luscious ass, Maria honestly felt like she could cum just from a few well timed licks.

Natasha could have guessed just how needy Maria was if she was fully dressed and standing on the other side of the room simply based on her body language. Considering she was now eyelevel with Maria's womanhood it couldn't be more obvious, Natasha taking a few moments to enjoy the beautiful sight and the delightful smell. Then Natasha closed her eyes, lent forward and gave Maria's pussy a long, slow lick which prompted her superior officer to let out a long groan of pleasure mixed in with perhaps some relief.

That lick started from the bottom of Maria's pussy and worked its way to the very top, Natasha making sure she lingered ever so slightly on the other woman's entrance and clit for an extra jolt of pleasure. She then repeated this process for half a dozen licks, Natasha allowing herself to smile a little as she felt soft hands tangling in her hair before applying a firm grip, Maria holding her in place as if the redhead had any plans to move away only for wanting. Or maybe Maria was just doing it for the illusion of power, the commanding officer using the simple gesture as a reminder who was in charge.

It was unnecessary. As she had hopefully already shown during her evaluation Natasha was capable of following orders, especially when she believed in the cause. Making another beautiful woman cum was a great cause, maybe the best Natasha had ever been a part of, and there was very little Maria could do to her in this position which would take away from her enjoyment. Especially as her taste buds were on fire with the flavour of Maria's girl cream, Natasha savouring every single one of those first initial licks.

Eventually, when the time was right, Natasha reached up and grabbed two handfuls of Maria's butt, the brunette making it easy for her by thrusting her pussy into her mouth at that very instant. That allowed Natasha to help with thrusting, pulling Maria into her while she pressed her face deeper into her cunt, the redhead's tongue increasing the speed and pressure behind the licks to make the other woman's cream quickly flow directly into her waiting mouth.

For her part Maria tightened her grip on her tit, the one she had been massaging since before she gripped Natasha's head, the brunette twisting her own nipple almost painfully to heighten the pleasure. She also increased her thrusting, fucking her fellow SHIELD Agent's face almost violently for a few glorious minutes, in that time Maria coming so close to her orgasm she could almost taste it. Then Natasha pinned her against the shower wall, all the squirming in the world not allowing Maria to keep up the pace, which resulted in the brunette coming down from her high.

Before Maria could come to her senses enough to get angry about it Natasha closed her mouth around her clit and sucked on it, hard enough to again bring her to the brink and then gently decreasing the suction to deny her the climax she so desperately wanted. Natasha cruelly repeated this process a few times and then went back to licking Maria's cunt, swirling her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down, even beginning to close her mouth around her entrance to literally suck the girl juices right out of her.

It all made Maria delirious with pleasure, The Assistant Director of SHIELD becoming lost in what had to be heaven as she was eaten out by the notorious Black Widow. But inevitably that heaven turned to hell as the urge to cum eventually became almost painful, Maria struggling to find her voice to demand Natasha give her the orgasm she was now so desperately craving.

This was the problem with bedding The Black Widow. Why Maria had fought so hard against her initial seduction. Why she had tried to find a way out of this. Why she had come up with all these additional rules. Because, as she had correctly guessed, succumbing to Natasha Romanoff's charms meant you became just another plaything. A little toy Natasha would have her fun with and then forget about. Which wasn't so bad on the surface, but Maria feared there wouldn't be anything left of her in the end.

That was why she had to regain some semblance of control, Maria hoping to achieve that by switching from tugging on Natasha's hair to digging her nails into the more dangerous spy's scalp and growling, "Fuck me! Fuck me you bitch! Fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! Ohhhhhh Gooooddddd, make me cum in that sweet talking mouth and all over that pretty face. Mmmmmmmm fuck, make me cum with that manipulating little tongue of yours and maybe I'll consider letting you cum. Aaaaahhhhhh God, Agent Romanoff, if you keep teasing me I'll OOOOOOOHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDDDD!"

Natasha was impressed, at this stage most people were unable to demand anything from her, and it was even rarer to find one who could give her a command with unwavering confidence. Last time Maria hadn't managed it, but preparation had served her well, the brunette mostly keeping her cool as she dominated the redhead in a way few had ever had the opportunity of doing and exceeding whatever expectations Natasha had for her. It made Natasha tingle all over and wonder if Maria would be able to maintain this dominance during other things.

Of course that didn't include Natasha shoving her tongue as deep as it could go into Maria's cunt, because when The Black Widow fully devoted herself to an oral assault even the most powerful of men and women were reduced to incoherent morons. It was ironic really, Natasha was never more powerful than when she was on her knees, her victims rendered helpless under her talented mouth.

To Natasha's delight she was proven slightly wrong when Maria dug her nails deeper into the back of her head and pushed her deeper into her cunt the second she shoved her tongue inside the other woman. Maria was then able to hang on for dear life and not become a desperately begging mess as Natasha started to ram her pussy with her tongue, and even when her grip did loosen and she did start moaning, groaning, whimpering, crying and screaming in pleasure Commander Hill still managed not to beg for her.

It really was very impressive, although Natasha forgot about that in favour of concentrating on swallowing Maria's cum, her superior officer shoving herself forward and the redhead downwards so forcefully it was easy for Natasha to consume every drop. The next half-dozen orgasms The Black Widow gave to her victim weren't as easy to swallow because Maria began frantically grinding into her face, but Natasha was an expert at eating pussy and nothing would come between her and swallowing at least the majority of the delicious girl cum on offer. Just as nothing would stop her from proving that despite whatever agreements may have been made she was the dominant one here.

Maria hated it when her subordinates challenged her authority. It was a rarity in SHIELD, particularly when someone reached her level, but it happened. Normally Maria would have given them an earful for their trouble, although this was a special case. Partly because Natasha Romanoff was an asset SHIELD couldn't afford to lose. Partly because The Black Widow was one of the most dangerous women on the planet and pissing her off was a bad idea. But mostly it was because Maria wasn't sure she could let out a coherent word if her life depended on it.

Honestly it was a struggle not to sound too pathetic and whiny as she constantly whimpered and screamed in ecstasy, Maria's whole-body trembling as she received the most intense orgasms she had ever known. The type of intense orgasms which had been haunting her dreams for the past week, Maria knowing this was a feeling she would crave for the rest of her life. Because, damn, she'd had good oral sex before, but this was out of this world.

When Natasha replaced her tongue with her fingers, pushing two digits straight into the brunette's cunt and beginning to fuck her with them while the redhead began sucking on her clit, Maria honestly thought she was going to pass out. At the very least she knew if this continued she would have to slump down to her ass because her legs were beginning to feel like jelly. In fact every part of her body was beginning to ache, her tired joints almost distracting her from the overwhelming pleasure. If this continues like this her earlier fears would be realised and there would be nothing left of her, nothing except a puddle of happy goo on the floor.

She couldn't let that happen. She was Commander Maria Hill, The Deputy Director of SHIELD. She would not be fucked into submission, again. No, she was the one in control here, and even if it meant denying herself some of the most wonderful pleasure she had ever known Maria had to reinsert herself. So, after Natasha had switched between fucking her with her tongue and fingers half a dozen times, bringing Maria to who knows how many orgasms in the process, the high-ranking Agent forcefully pulled the frustrating redhead away from her cunt.

That frustrating redhead then looked up at her with surprise, the bitch probably never denied like this before, the thought making Maria smirk as she asked, "Do you remember last time? Do you remember the way you turned me into your personal ass kisser?"

Quickly getting over her surprise Natasha slowly licked her lips to clean them of any left over girl cum then she gave Maria a half smile, "You were very eager."

"Well, now it's your turn." Maria glared, turning around on shaky legs and presenting the redhead with her backside, "Kiss my ass. Pucker up and literally kiss my ass. Become my butt kisser. Become my personal ass licker. Rim me you bitch, fucking oooooooooh fuck."

Natasha silenced Maria by jerking her head forwards, spreading the brunette's butt cheeks with both her hands and sliding her tongue over the other woman's puckered rosebud. She then repeated this process a few times before moving her hands to Maria's hips so she could literally kiss her superior officer's ass, concentrating on that for a few minutes before pushing her face backing in between Maria's cheeks so she could return to licking Commander Hill's ass hole.

That effectively silenced the higher ranking SHIELD Agent, at least for a while, Natasha again impressed by the way Maria continued to erase the image of her submissive self by keeping any whining tone out of her voice as she blissfully moaned in the pleasure of having her ass eaten out. Something Natasha knew for a fact wasn't easy, both from giving and receiving, and Maria return to talking dirty in what may have been record time. Not that Natasha really paid attention to all that.

In truth Natasha was far too preoccupied with trying to get her tongue up the incredibly tight ass of Maria Hill, the Russian born spy pausing to softly smile as she enjoyed the irony. Sadly even pushing a finger or two into Maria's ass didn't really make a difference, but on the bright side Natasha was now 100% sure the other woman was an anal virgin, which meant very soon The Black Widow would be popping the anal cherry of the most powerful woman in SHIELD. Oh that was a delicious thought, and from the tightness of Maria's butt hole Natasha would no doubt have a lot of fun butt fucking the second most powerful person in SHIELD. Who knows, she may even bend Maria over her own desk for the special occasion.

As Natasha contemplated officially robbing Maria of her anal virginity she finally succeeded in getting her tongue inside the brunette's butt. Not very far, but combined with the efforts of her fingers it meant that Maria's butt cherry was arguably already taken. Of course such a meagre stretching would not do for Natasha. No, The Black Widow demanded more which was exactly what she was going to get, Natasha almost becoming completely lost in the vision of one of her medium-sized strap-ons sliding into Maria Hill's virgin ass hole.

Maria could guess type of thing Natasha was thinking of right now, and God help her she was thinking along the exact same lines. It was the same fate which had befallen every single one of The Black Widow's other female victims, and Maria was all but resigned to it happening to her. It was one of the things she feared most, as even though this felt incredibly good she could only imagine how utterly submissive she would feel if Natasha ever succeeded in ass fucking her like the other woman was no doubt planning.

She had seen it happening to others. SHIELD had a disturbing amount of footage of The Black Widow engaging and all sorts of kinky activity with her targets, and although Maria had deliberately avoided watching them before all this when she had decided to make this deal with the deadly redhead she had thrown all decency out of the window. So she had watched the footage. All of it. She hadn't meant too, but it was addictive watching woman after woman fall to The Black Widow's charms, many of whom were completely straight before Natasha set her sights on them, even the most prudish of those women accepting the beautiful redhead's strap-on into their asses, normally as a sign of their complete surrender to her.

Once Maria had promised herself that would never be her. Now, as Natasha was pressing her face as deep as it would go into her ass cheeks and literally sodomising her with her tongue, Maria wasn't so sure and it infuriated her. She felt like she would cum just from these perverted thoughts and the feeling of Natasha's tongue up her ass, Maria unable to resist fingering herself to a couple of orgasms which seemed like pleasant deserts after she had been overwhelmed by a gourmet meal. But through it all Maria was increasingly enraged.

This was meant to humiliate The Black Widow. To literally turn the dangerous super spy into her ass kisser, and maybe prove she wasn't a push over in the process. Instead Natasha had her thinking about losing her anal cherry, and actually liking it, Maria still feeling submissive despite how overwhelmingly humiliated and subservient kissing Natasha's ass had made her feel last time. Luckily for Maria she had one more trick up her sleeve, one which she was sure was at least going to provide her with a little bit of vengeance.

So, after allowing herself one more orgasm, Maria groaned hoarsely, "Do you, mmmmmm, do you want to cum Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha nodded her head slightly in response, knowing Maria could feel it given her face was buried in between the brunette's butt cheeks. Of course this was an automatic response as Natasha had become so lost in tongue fucking Maria's ass that she could barely remember to listen out for anyone seeking up on them. When The Black Widow was struggling to keep her guard up it was really saying something, but in Natasha's defence it was a hell of a rush to ass fuck the highest-ranking female SHIELD Agent with her tongue, and Maria really did have a nice ass. Natasha was going to love shoving her strap-on up it.

While she lingered on that last thought Natasha reluctantly removed her tongue from Maria's ass and calmly said, "Yes. I want to cum."

Slowly turning around until she was staring down at the kneeling assassin Maria ordered, "Then beg for it."

For the briefest of moments Natasha glared at Maria which was both a testament to just how horny The Black Widow was and proof that at least momentarily Maria had gotten under her skin. The latter thing was extremely rare and deserved some kind of reward, something Natasha was happy to do if it meant she could receive the orgasm she was becoming increasingly desperate for.

So Natasha softly begged, "Please make me cum."

Maria smirked, "Come on Agent Romanoff, you can do better than that. Tell me exactly what you want. Make me believe you want it."

This time Natasha was equal parts impressed and annoyed. Of course the annoyance was the main reason she was impressed because even when she was undercover her targets didn't risk teasing her like this, and those who knew her as The Black Widow mostly went out of their way to avoid antagonising her. That was especially true during sex, and while Natasha had to fight the urge to throw Maria to the ground and mount her pretty face she was eager to see how this played out.

So Natasha completely committed to begging, allowing her genuine desperation to cum to shine through while expertly avoiding the urge to mock Maria in any way, "Please make me cum. I want to cum. I need to cum. Please Commander Hill, fuck me and make me cum! Fuck me with your tongue. Fuck me with your fingers. Do whatever you want, just make me cum! Please? Please just make me cum."

Enjoying the way the mighty Black Widow truly sounded like she was genuinely pleading Maria just grinned for a few long seconds, then huskily murmured, "You really need to cum that bad? Then rub your cunt against my legs. Get yourself off like a bitch in heat."

Again Natasha was taken by surprise, this easily surprising her more than anything else as by this stage most women were begging to taste her pussy. Which ironically only made Maria more attractive to her, not that Natasha truly dwelled on it given she was genuinely aching to cum. So after only a brief hesitation she literally mounted Maria's right leg and started humping it, Natasha very quickly establishing a steady rhythm even though it was ultimately the exquisite humiliation of acting like a dog which made her cum more than the rubbing of her incredibly needy pussy.

Whatever the reason for it Natasha came very quickly, leaving Maria as the only one with a fully functioning mind for a few long seconds, although the brunette might debate that. After all she had been expecting Natasha to reject such a suggestion so she could leave her wanting, Maria believing it was a calculated risk worth taking as in her current state The Black Widow couldn't possibly think clearly enough to take her down and would be more likely to finger herself while she made a speedy retreat. But this was, wow.

It was weird first and foremost, the feeling of Natasha's wet cunt rubbing up and down the lower part of her leg creating a far from pleasant sensation which Maria would almost definitely put a immediate stop to if it had been anyone else. But to see The Black Widow perform such a degrading act was more than Maria could have ever hoped for, the brunette finally feeling like she got her revenge on the other woman who had seduced her so effortlessly. She thought she would have to settle for just making Natasha beg to cum, which had been amazing enough, but now her previously aching pussy was somehow aching from or again, Maria, knowing she had to put a stop to this before she gave in and lost her advantage.

That was why when it was obvious Natasha had cum Maria pushed her away and questioned, "Enjoyed that, did you?"

Still quivering in relief Natasha smirked and answer truthfully, "You have no idea."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Maria murmured, before sticking out her juice covered leg, "But that's not important right now. What's important is you licking my leg clean of all your nasty cum like a good girl."

Again Natasha didn't complain, didn't point out that there was a shower right next to Maria, no, she just flashed that infuriating smirk and got to work, kneeling down to slide her tongue up Maria's leg, moaning as she tasted her own cum. Unlike the last thing this didn't feel weird at all. In fact it felt really good, the feeling combining with the sound of Natasha's moaning to make Maria again want to continue. To return the favour. To pleasure The Black Widow. To glue her mouth to Natasha's cunt and tongue fuck the other woman until she came in her mouth and all over her face. But if she left right now she would be able to keep something few very rarely got to experience, the upper hand on The Black Widow.

So once Natasha had thoroughly cleaned her leg, and foot considering the cream had dripped down to there, Maria grabbed Natasha by the hair, lean down so they were face to face and then smiled, "I bet you thought I was just going to be another notch on your belt? Huh? Well guess what bitch, you're going to be a notch in mine!"

With that bold statement she roughly kissed the deadly assassin, lingering longer than she meant to because of Natasha's wicked little mouth and tongue kissing her back oh so passionately. Then she pushed The Black Widow away, straightened up and walked out of the shower feeling very proud of herself... and somewhat surprised Natasha didn't instantly retaliate. Not that she had any doubt Natasha would do so soon enough, Maria just hoping it would be something they could both enjoy.


	3. Maria’s Rule Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. You shouldn't be reading this story if you're under 18. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maria Hill was her own biggest critic. She, like everybody else, had made mistakes and paid for it, but often she punished herself more than anybody else. That seemed to be the case over the past two weeks, as while she wasn't on her A-game she was close enough to it that nobody called her out on it. Or at least not yet, Maria sometimes feeling like if Tony Stark hadn't decided that putting on an expensive suit suddenly made him some kind of superhero some of the higher-ups at SHIELD might have noticed her plight.

As it was only Director Fury who had noticed she seemed distracted lately, his tone and facial expression giving away nothing although Maria had no doubt he at least had a vague idea of what was going on. It wouldn't completely surprise Maria if there were cameras in the women's showers, but as far as she was aware there weren't so if Romanoff had been completely professional Fury probably wouldn't have suspected a thing. And maybe, just maybe... Maria could have gone about her business in peace, Natasha Romanoff never even crossing her mind. But Natasha had seemed to go out of her way to cross her path and giving her these lingering glances which made Maria's entire body tingle.

Likewise Natasha had perhaps got what she truly wanted all along, Maria reduced to little more than the drooling moron whenever she was in the presence of the gorgeous and deadly Black Widow. The fact that everybody else was lusting after her was probably the only reason no one, except maybe Fury, had noticed Maria's eyes lowering down that oh so flattering catsuit to linger on those big round breasts or curvaceous ass. Hell, sometimes Maria would just stare at Natasha when they were in the same room together and wonder how someone could be so effortlessly sexy.

That was the thought that crossed Maria's mind many times without having to look at The Widow, and that was before she had broken her most important self-appointed rule and compromised herself. Now she just wished that Natasha would make her move, Maria obsessing over it more than anything else. Ever since she had left The Black Widow naked and humiliated inside that shower. Of course Maria suspected Natasha was waiting for the most inconvenient and potentially mortifying time to strike, and while it turned out to be not as bad as some of the things Maria had imagined it was still pretty bad.

"I need to speak to you." Natasha said, her tone sounding serious although Maria had her doubts.

If this was truly a serious situation Natasha would have rushed into her office, not wasted time silently slipping in while Maria was distracted with paperwork, but not so distracted that she shouldn't have seen it coming, Maria hating the fact that she couldn't hide her surprise which came out as she coldly replied, "About?"

With an infuriating smirk on her face Natasha approached Maria's desk, taking a brief moment to study every item on it before finally the two women locked eyes, the redhead then softly purring, "About our little arrangement."

Maria succeeded in not reacting this time, other than a nonplussed, "What about it?"

Slowly moving around the desk so she was standing right in front of her target Natasha questioned, "Are you still willing to do whatever I say?"

"Well, it is your turn... so yes." Maria said, her heart racing.

"Good." Natasha smiled wickedly, allowing that little exchange to hang in the air for a few more moments before adding, "Stand up."

While Natasha had moved around the desk Maria had at first followed her gaze, then she had pulled her chair out so she could turn to face her while still sitting down. It seems that this woman still didn't trust her, which was hardly a surprise to Natasha. Honestly she would have been disappointed if Maria's trust was so easily earned, and this did mean that she could give that little order while staring into the higher ranking officer's eyes. There was even a second of hesitation before Maria inevitably did as she was told, Natasha smiling at the obedience even if it would have been absurd to deny such a simple request.

Of course the following 'request' wasn't as simple, but if Natasha wanted simple she wouldn't have pursued a sexual fling with The Assistant Director of SHIELD, and again this wasn't something she suspected Maria to refuse, "Turn around for me. Slowly... show me that sexy body of yours."

Maria did look a little bit taken aback by the command, although whether that was because she was offended by Natasha's audacity or flattered by it the redhead wasn't entirely sure. Either way Maria complied without a word of complaint or apprehension, her SHIELD uniform doing little to hide her charms and the brunette maybe even moving in a way which showed them off more than concealed them which made a refreshing change of pace.

Once Maria was fully turned Natasha ordered, "Face your desk."

Again Maria complied without complaint, Natasha pausing for a moment to admire the sight before moving forward, gently sliding her hand up the other woman's back to play with Maria's hair bun, "You have beautiful hair."

Maria frowned, "Erm, thank you."

"But I don't think I have ever seen you wear it down... other than the shower, of course." Natasha said, casually reminding Maria of their recent adventures as if she hadn't been obsessing over them for the past couple of weeks, "It makes me wonder why you don't get it cut. Not that I normally like short hair on a woman, but I really think you could pull it off."

There was a slight pause, then Maria murmured, "Well... I have thought about getting a pixie cut."

Natasha nodded, "That could work. But I do love your hair up like this. It makes you look so prim and proper."

Maria smirked, "Is this where you tell me I need to let my hair down and have some fun."

Natasha smiled, "Oh, I think we're past that... don't you think Agent Hill?"

"Commander Hill." Maria corrected.

For a moment Natasha smiled again, then she roughly pulled Maria's hair bun back and growled in her ear, "If you want this to continue your name is whatever I say it is."

"Is that right?" Maria questioned, not even trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

After pulling Maria's hair back further, just enough to bend the other woman's back somewhat painfully, Natasha pressed herself flat against her supervisor from behind and explained, "Do I need to remind you of our arrangement. Remind you about those conditions you gave me just so you could break your silly little rule about fucking your co-workers? Or should I just remind you of my favourite condition, the one you fully took advantage of last time to turn me into your little bitch? Not that I minded, but now it's my turn, and that means now you're the bitch. My bitch. What are you?"

There was a pause, first because Natasha punctuated her question by tagging on Maria's hair, then because of Maria's pride, but ultimately the brunette said what was expected of her, albeit through gritted teeth, "I'm your bitch, for now, but soon enough you'll be mine."

In a flash Natasha flipped her superior officer around as if she was as light as a feather and then stared deeply into her eyes for a few long seconds, Maria staring back without a hint of fear on her face. Then Natasha softly smiled and flirtatiously said, "You know, I'm really starting to like you."

Maria gave her a look and opened her mouth to say something, but Natasha was already in the process of moving her head slowly forwards so she took advantage of this situation by shoving her tongue into the other SHIELD Agent's mouth. Predictably there was a moment of hesitation as a result of Natasha catching her prey off guard, then Maria kissed her back with a impressive amount of enthusiasm all things considered. Natasha rewarded her superior officer for that by allowing the kiss to last longer than she'd meant it too, which was a little ironic as her next move was to get underneath Maria's skin, namely by pushing her chair backwards and then sitting on it.

The whole notion that 'someone was sitting in my chair' was so childish, but it was a characteristic a depressing amount of powerful people possessed, the brief look that crossed Maria's face making it clear that she was one of them. Natasha savoured that fact for a few long seconds, deliberately crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair as if she was just going to relax in the Deputy Director's chair all day while just leaving the brunette to stand around like an idiot. And honestly that did appeal to some twisted part of Natasha, but seeing as how they could be interrupted at any moment she didn't really want to waste much time.

So instead Natasha smiled softly and then ordered, "Strip."

As she had expected something like that, with that exact word being the most likely scenario, Maria was able to keep her face neutral. Not that she minded the action itself, more the whole being bossed around by a lower ranking officer thing which under any other circumstances she wouldn't tolerate. But she tried not to concentrate on that, not when she would no doubt have much worse humiliations to come, hopefully quickly followed by amazing pleasure.

Concentrating on the last thought, and the almost equally pleasant thought of somewhat gaining the upper hand and screwing Natasha over, Maria quickly yet robotically removed her uniform, leaving The Black Widow to raise an eyebrow and criticise, "I meant slowly."

Trying not to grin Maria said flatly, "You should have specified."

Trying not to smile Natasha remained silent as Maria got down to her bra, the brunette immediately unhooking it with no finesse or build-up, leading the redhead to comment, "You could at least try and be seductive. Or did you skip that part of your training?"

"Just because I'm a spy doesn't mean I have to be a stripper." Maria shot back as she lowered her panties, "Besides, I was taught to stick to my strengths, which as someone recently pointed out, doesn't involve subtlety. Or acting like a slut."

Allowing a smile to cross her face this time Natasha slowly got up and approached the other woman, "Just because you don't act like it, doesn't mean you're not a slut."

"Maybe. Or maybe you’re just a bad influence on people." Maria quipped, reaching for her hairpin.

"No!" Natasha snapped forcefully, before quickly adding with a flirtatious smile as she slowly advanced on her prey, "I mean, yes to the bad influence thing. No to you taking your head down. I want you looking prim and proper for what I'm about to do to you."

While Maria was feeling uncomfortable being completely naked except for a hairpin she did a pretty good job of hiding it, The Deputy Director looking the deadly Black Widow straight in the eye as she replied, "Oh... and what's that?"

For a second Natasha gave her superior officer a disarming smile, deliberately giving away she was about to do something aggressive and perhaps daring Maria to stop her. Of course when came to combat Maria might be the best match for Natasha within SHIELD but as their sparring sessions had proven The Widow had the edge. Not that Maria would try and stop her as under the circumstances as that seemed foolish and unnecessary, but it didn't stop the brunette from hoping Natasha would hurry up and make a move.

After leaving her waiting for a few long seconds Maria suddenly found herself bent over against her own desk with her face pressed against the hard wood, prompting her to quip, "How shockingly predictable."

Natasha smiled and slid one hand down Maria's back to her ass, "Well, since you tried spanking me... I'd thought I'd show you what a real spanking is like."

Maria naturally tensed, fully expecting this to be the moment the deadly Black Widow would exact her revenge by literally beating her ass so hard that she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. Instead Natasha's soft hands gently caressed her ass cheeks for several long minutes, squeezing the flesh like a butcher sizing up a piece of meat. Which, granted was a humiliation which would have horrified her not that long ago, but compared to what Maria was expecting it was laughable. Of course she knew Natasha was trying to build-up the tension and it would be unwise to further provoke her, but Maria just couldn't resist.

"So, this is what you call-" Maria began, then quick as a flash Natasha lifted her hand up and then brought it crashing down on the brunette's butt, Maria's mouth staying open for a second as an incoherent cry escaped from her.

It was soft, barely audible really, but in the relatively small space of her office it sounded deafening. At least to Maria it did, the proud brunette promising herself that would be the last time The Black Widow made her cry in pain. It was a goal she didn't quite manage, but as she lay there, bent over her own desk and receiving a spanking from a lower ranking officer SHIELD Agent/one of the most dangerous women in the world, Maria felt she did a pretty good job at not only coping with the pain and humiliation, but not giving Natasha the satisfaction of hearing her cry often or loudly. To do it she had to clear her mind and focus on the task at hand, but it was totally worth risking that to glance back and see the look on Natasha's face.

If she had wanted to Natasha could have kept her face neutral, but once again Maria Hill had impressed her and as a reward the redhead allowed her emotions to show. Which, given how she'd studied her, Maria would know was a big deal for her, and was just as good as having her say the words out loud. Of course Maria's true reward was not being broken, Natasha confident she had made the right decision as she methodically spanked her boss with every ounce of strength, each brutal blow making Maria's well-toned flesh jiggle from the impact and yet still The Deputy Director remained strong.

Women, and even men, who were at least twice as strong and intimidating had been reduced to tears as a result of far less, and while that might have said more about them than anyone else it didn't take away from Maria's accomplishment. Hell, even when her butt cheeks became as red as Natasha's hair, which wasn't long under the constant force The Black Widow was using, Maria barely even grunted in pain. At one point she even turned her head to give Natasha a challenging look, which earned her a few extra hard strikes on one particular spot but still Maria remained mostly silent.

Natasha loved to spank other women. She'd treated some men to the experience as well, but this was definitely something she preferred to do to women. There was just something about the soft curves, sweet feminine cries and sweet smelling arousal which heightened the experience and this time was no exception in that regard. It was however way more brutal a spanking she had dished out, especially for a first-time with a woman she hoped to do this again with, but Maria was taking everything Natasha had to offer without complaint.

Over and over again how well Maria was doing repeated in Natasha's head in some form or fashion, solidifying she had done the right thing by not bringing her strap-on dildo. Eventually Natasha would have Maria bent over this desk and she would fuck her tight little cunt with her strap-on and then when her cock was nice and lubricated in girl cum she would plunge it deep into Assistant Director Maria Hill's virgin ass hole. She'd wanted to do that today so badly, but if she did Natasha was sure that Maria would break like everybody else before her and become Natasha's eager to please bitch, and the deadly spy was just having so much fun with someone almost her equal she couldn't bear to rush this.

So she had come here to tease Maria, not break her, and with that in mind Natasha brutally spanked her superior officer up until she was sure she was about to scream, then without warning she switched to rubbing the other woman's pussy, the redhead smiling at what she found there, "Enjoying yourself Maria?"

"Not as much as when I spanked you." Maria quipped hoarsely, trying to stifle a moan as Natasha's fingers played with her wet pussy lips.

It was a nice try, but Maria had no doubt that Natasha heard her moan loud and clear. She certainly heard the next moan as it was preceded by an even louder cry thanks to Natasha pushing two fingers inside her, completely taking Maria off-guard. Honestly it was a little embarrassing. Maria had been trained to withstand sudden drastic changes in torture techniques, but of course she never been trained to go from being spanked to being finger fucked by another woman.

Fortunately she had some experience doing the nearly impossible feat of resisting The Black Widow and her sexual prowess, or at least hiding their effects on her. So, when she got used to the pleasure, Maria went back to the same things she been doing during the spanking. That included gritting her teeth, digging her nails into the wood of her desk and trying to imagine herself getting revenge on The Widow. The big difference was that Maria had been embarrassed that she enjoyed being spanked while she felt no shame in enjoying Natasha's skilled fingers.

Until she thought she heard something and mumbled like an idiot, "Wha, what?"

"I said how about now?" Natasha repeated with a smile on her face, "Are you enjoying yourself now?"

Trying not to blush due to the clarification Maria replied as dryly as she could, "What do you think?"

"I think..." Natasha said thoughtfully, those words hanging in the air for a few seconds, "I could do better."

Her version of better was to push a third and then eventually a fourth finger inside Maria's cunt, Natasha really stretching out her superior officer particularly with that last digit. Not that Maria complained. No, she was too busy enjoying herself, or trying to hide just how much she was enjoying having Natasha's fingers fucking her, although not giving Natasha the satisfaction of knowing that seemed increasingly petty given the pleasure the other woman was giving her.

Perhaps it was a little embarrassing that Maria felt like she was going to cum so soon, but as Natasha's fingers moved faster it became increasingly hard to care. Then Natasha's thumb began working her clit and Maria could care less how much noise she was making or how much she was obviously loving this. Hell, her screams of pleasure could break through the sound proof walls of her office, prompting every nearby surrounding SHIELD Agent to run in here guns blazing and at least momentarily she wouldn't care, as long as she got to cum, that wonderful sensation so close Maria could practically taste it.

Towards the end Natasha was increasingly tempted to just let Maria cum. It might have been the smarter play as it would show Maria her submission would be rewarded, and Natasha was already pushing her luck with her commanding officer. However Maria should know by now that she would eventually be rewarded, and the truth was the reason Natasha was here was she liked pushing her superior officer's buttons.

So Natasha finger fucked Maria to the edge of orgasm, kept her there for a few long minutes and then suddenly removed her finger from the other woman's cunt. Then as Maria let out a loud groan of frustration Natasha started cleaning her fingers, slowly sliding each digit one by one into her mouth and sucking the brunette's girl cream off of them, the redhead taking the time to savour the fruits of her labour. Then she returned her fingers to Maria's pussy and repeated the process, only this time when she removed her fingers from the higher ranking SHIELD Agent's cunt it wasn't her own lips she pressed them against.

"Clean." Natasha said calmly in a no-nonsense tone which more often than not had people scrambling to obey her.

As usual Maria didn't. At least not right away, that hesitation exciting Natasha no end as Maria slowly opened her mouth to accept that pussy juice covered finger, which the brunette did after five whole seconds of hesitating. Of course Natasha didn't hesitate in slowly pushing her finger into the other woman's mouth, Maria slowly and erotically sucking that finger clean before doing the same to Natasha's other fingers as this process was repeated. Then Natasha returned her fingers to Maria's cunt, this time pressing her body firmly into the brunette's from behind and then sliding her hand down Maria's stomach to start just methodically rubbing her pussy lips, making sure she hit Commander Hill's clit each and every time.

After about a minute of this Natasha whispered into Maria's ear, "How about now, Agent Hill? Are you enjoying yourself now?"

Rolling her eyes, admittedly only partly out of annoyance, Maria huffed, "Yes! Yes I'm enjoying myself, ok? Is that what you want to hear?"

Natasha smiled, slightly grinded her hard nipples into Maria's back and her wet cunt into the brunette's butt, and then softly purred, "The question is, what do you want?"

Groaning in frustration Maria replied, "I, I wanna cum."

Natasha grinned and increased the pace of the pussy rubbing, "Like you mean it."

Maria gritted her teeth and then softly yelling in frustration, "I WANT TO CUM!"

Concentrating all her efforts on rubbing Maria's clit Natasha got her boss back to the edge of orgasm in what seemed like a second, and then whispered in her ear, "Not yet."

In a instant Maria was no longer being touched, The Deputy Director of SHIELD letting out a sound like a wounded animal before mumbling in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me."

Natasha smirked, sat back down in Maria's chair and taunted, "Here at SHIELD, we work hard and earn the things we want. There not just given to us. Who told me that? Oh yes, it was you."

"That's cute." Maria shot back calmly as she slowly straightened up and turned herself around, "But I have played this kind of game before, and if you think you're going to use it to manipulate your way into The Avengers program-"

"Oh please, not this again." Natasha interrupted, rolling her eyes as she stood up and started taking off her clothes, "Newsflash you're evaluation of me, is irrelevant, because the truth is if Fury ever gets his absurd little idea off the ground he's going to need someone on the inside who's willing to keep him in the loop. And I've read your files, so I know you already think I'm the best candidate for the job, so... what you're going to do now is promise to file your report and then you will be rewarded."

For a few long moments Maria just stared at her dumbfoundedly, Natasha wondering if it was because she had just revealed she had hacked into Maria's computer, which was no easy feat, or that she had punctuated the last sentence by removing first her bra then her panties. Of course getting out of her catsuit had been the real challenging thing to make look sexy, especially when she was dropping some harsh truth on Maria, but Natasha had become an expert on such things. And honestly, she really enjoyed the look on Maria's face.

As it lasted longer than expected Natasha followed up with, "Don't worry, I'll still find plenty of time to fuck you. And kick your ass all over the training room."

That actually got a smile from Maria who murmured, "Oh please, don't flatter yourself Romanoff. I wouldn't put off filing a report to spend time with anyone, least of all you."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Natasha shrugged nonchalantly, "Now, what are you going to do when we're done here?"

Another brief pause, then Maria softly murmured, "File my report."

"Good." Natasha grinned, sitting back down in Maria's chair, "You may now have the privilege of eating my pussy."

Again Maria stared at her dumbfoundedly, however while The Deputy Director was mostly looking her in the eye before this time her gaze was very much focused on something lower. Or more accurately somethings, Natasha smirking as the other woman checked out all the goodies on display. It was the kind of attention Natasha was very used to seeing, and using to her advantage, but in this instance she just enjoyed being so blatantly desired by another woman/the superior officer.

That's why it was several seconds before Natasha mockingly asked, "What's the matter Hill, can't bear the thought of missing out on sucking my glorious tits? Cause I could get on board with a little more foreplay, but... it would mean you'd have to wait longer to cum, so when you think about it, I'm trying to do you a favour here. So what do you say, think you can resist my tits for once?"

Maria chuckled, low and humourless, a most likely fake smile crossing her face before she began stepping forward, that pretty face quickly turning to stone as she got nose to nose with the redhead. If Natasha had been anyone else she would have probably been intimidated, but honestly... it just really turned her on.

"Bitch." Maria growled softly.

Natasha resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The redhead had been called so much worse, something the brunette was fully aware of, but before she could offer up a retort Natasha's words became lost in a long moan as Maria dropped to her knees and buried her face in The Black Widow's pussy. And it felt like that was literally the case, Maria pressing her mouth firmly against Natasha's cunt and then starting out a series of licks which was as hard as any Natasha had ever felt.

No one had ever used their tongue on her pussy this roughly right from the get go before. After half a dozen licks, sure, but never write off the bat. Of course, as Maria had most likely guessed, all the build-up had left Natasha more than ready for this kind of treatment. Hell, Maria probably smelt her arousal as it pooled between her legs, her pheromones and the look in her eye also making it obvious. If the positions were reversed, and it had been only a few weeks ago, Natasha wouldn't, and hadn't, needed to touch Maria to know she was already very close to climax.

Of course this could be a way to punish Natasha for denying Maria her climax by roughly attacking her supersensitive clit and then, eventually, plunging her tongue inside in her and fucking her hard right from the get go. Which didn't exactly work as a punishment, although the other explanation was Maria was trying to bring her to the edge of orgasm as quickly as possible and then keep her there for an infuriatingly long time.

Whether it was her original intention or not Maria soon achieved this, her wicked little tongue taking Natasha maddeningly close to climax over and over again until the other woman made her whimper in frustration. Maria Hill actually made her show a genuine sign of weakness, Natasha feel oddly proud as if she was the one evaluating Maria. It also made her feel really impressed, but mostly it made her frustrated, Natasha grinding her teeth as Maria's skilled tongue kept her on the edge of orgasm with machine-like thrusts in and out of her cunt.

That whimper was probably the sweetest sound Maria had ever heard, The Deputy Director grinning into Natasha's cunt as she continued to tongue fuck the other woman, called upon the memories of her most intense experiences with women to drive The Black Widow wild. But not too wild, which was an incredible challenge for Maria, not just because Natasha was so horny it would take so little to make her cum.

The main problem was Maria was literally craving the taste of girl cum, her mouth, throat and perhaps most of all her stomach burning to receive that soothing flavour, Maria honestly feeling like nothing else would satisfy. She needed girl cum like she never needed it before. Natasha Romanoff's girl cum. She needed to swallow Natasha Romanoff's cum and nothing else would do.

Partly it was out of the frustration of being around this sex goddess for so long, being relentlessly teased by her, desperately trying to resist her and failing so dismally, it all added up to making Maria want to taste the pure essence which was Natasha Romanoff, that girl cum telling her while pretty much the entire world wanted the ravishing redhead she was one of the lucky few who had been allowed the privilege of pleasing her. And she had done such a good job of it she had made the other woman cum, making the deadly Black Widow show the genuine emotion of enjoyment, perhaps even for a tiniest moment gaining the upper hand on her.

But far more than making Natasha weak, and anything else, Maria wanted Natasha's cum because she was sure it was heaven in liquid form. That's how she would describe Natasha's regular pussy juice, Maria barely able to control herself it tasted so good. As much as she loved the taste of pussy cream girl cum had always tasted better, and trying to imagine how Natasha's cum would taste compared to her heavenly cream was making Maria so desperate for it she could barely wait.

Luckily she was given an excuse not to has to her amazement Natasha started begging, "Oh God make me cum, make me cum you bitch, oh God, ohhhhhhhh fuck, mmmmmmm, more, mmmmmmm, fuck me, oooooooh fuck me, fuck me, oooooohhhhhhh fuck, please make me cum! I wanna cum! I wanna cum in your mouth! Please, oh please fuck me with your tongue and make me cum in your mouth! Make me cum, oh God, make me, oh God, oh God, oh Goooooooodddddd ahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

Part of Natasha cursed herself for being so weak. For genuinely begging for something. For letting her walls crumble down around her for a second and showing her vulnerable underbelly. But she just couldn't help it. She felt like she needed to cum more than she needed to breathe, the lack of climax felt like it was genuinely choking her.

So she did it. She begged. And while she momentarily regretted it Maria's tongue curling upwards quickly made Natasha forget about all that, The Black Widow letting out a joyful scream, grabbing the brunette by her pinned up hair and desperately shoving the other woman's face as deep as it would go into her cunt. Like that Natasha came in what was the hardest climax she'd had in a very long while, her body shaking and cum violently squirting down Maria's throat and out onto that pretty face.

Rather than object or go limp in all of this Maria swallowed as much of the redhead's cum as she could, the other woman seeming almost as desperate for it as Natasha was. Then instead of allowing Natasha to come down from her high Maria shoved her tongue back into her cunt and began fucking it again, making the deadly spy writhe in her boss's chair which by now was probably forever stained with her cum and pussy juice.

Natasha wanted that. Wanted this chair, and the desk, hell the whole office to be marked forever, the whole place smelling like her cum and pussy juice so anyone who came in here would at least suspect what she had made Commander Hill do for her. She knew Maria would remember it. Remember how she had kneeled in front of her own chair and tongue fucked the hell, and the cum, out of Natasha's cunt, the prim and proper brunette desperately trying to get every drop even as it escaped her lips and covered her face. Oh, Maria would never forget this, or what Natasha had in store for her next.

Whatever sense of triumph Maria might have felt from making the infamous Black Widow beg for mercy was forgotten when she tasted the other woman's cum. She also forgot just about everything else, including her own name as she became lost in her need for the most addictive and delicious thing she had ever tasted, The Assistant Director of SHIELD acting like a total cum slut as she relentlessly tongue fucked Natasha and swallowed her cum. Then when Natasha forcefully pulled her away all Maria could do was blink and stare blankly in disbelief at what had become of her while the redhead stood up, collected herself and then leaned over the brunette's desk.

"Not bad." Natasha said trying and for once actually failing to sound indifferent to the fucking she had just received, "Now eat my ass. Sit in your little chair and eat my fucking ass!"

For a few seconds Maria remained where she was, still staring at the redhead like a moron, then she forced herself out of her shock, got up on shaky legs and then dropped herself into her chair. Momentarily she relaxed, enjoying taking the pressure off her knees after kneeling on the hard floor for so long, then Maria slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to the big round ass which haunted her dreams. Well, Natasha's entire body haunted her dreams, and after this Maria would no doubt be thinking about The Black Widow's yummy pussy nearly non-stop, but this was still Maria's favourite part of the curvaceous redhead.

After about a minute letting The Deputy Director of SHIELD literally kiss her ass Natasha pushed, "No, eat my ass hole. I wanna feel your tongue on my little ass hole! Mmmmmm yes, lick me back there just like that. Relax me after the traumatic experience of you totally dyking out on my cunt."

Maria smirked. She wasn't sure what was funnier, that Natasha would still dare to insult her/push her buttons at a time like this, or that she could sounds so petulant while doing it. Of course Natasha had trained herself to talk in a certain way which disarmed her prey and made them think less of her, but did she really think she could make Maria forget how dangerous she was? Hell, it wasn't that long ago Maria had been 100% against fraternising with a co-worker and now her face was buried in between the ass cheeks of perhaps her most deadly and yet beautiful co-worker ever.

Not Maria wasn't enjoying herself, because she was. If anything she was enjoying herself too much, the respected brunette frantically lapping away at the other woman's ass hole, occasionally spreading those large ass cheeks with both her hands so she could spit onto that puckered hole and then rub in the saliva with her tongue. After a while she also began wrapping her lips around Natasha's ass hole and sucked on it, and doing her best to push her tongue into her fellow SHIELD Agent's butt, anything to worship that big glorious ass.

Putting that desire to the test Natasha ordered, "Get up on the desk."

"What?" Maria questioned, hating herself sounded for so dumb after she reluctantly pulled herself away from Natasha's ass hole.

"Get up, onto the desk and lie on your back." Natasha ordered firmly after she turned around and was looking in Maria's eyes, "I want your tongue deep inside my ass, so I'm going to help you make that happen by sitting on your face."

Maria blushed, but did as she was told, not just because it was part of their agreement but because she couldn't have refused this request if she tried. Sure, the very idea of being smothered in someone's ass was humiliating, but as long as it was Natasha's big beautiful booty it would be totally worth it. That was something Maria continued to think even though she spent the next few minute struggling to breathe as Natasha pressed her ass down onto her face so hard Maria thought something might break.

Having done this many times before Natasha knew just when to pull up and give Maria some much-needed air, meaning most of the time she had her boss's extremely eager tongue pushing up into her ass hole. By the end of it Natasha had Maria's tongue as deep as it could go into her ass, which truth be told wasn't very far but was far enough to get her off. Of course that had a lot to do with her fingers which at first she just used to gently rub her pussy lips, but once Maria really started tongue fucking her ass Natasha pushed two fingers inside her cunt and fucked herself to climax.

Another contributing factor was getting to verbally humiliate The Assistant Director of SHIELD, Natasha nearly constantly moaning things like, "Mmmmmm, that's it Commander, mmmmmm, get your tongue up my ass. I want Maria Hill's tongue as deep in my ass as it can go. Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, that feels good. That feels so good. It feels so good to have Maria Hill's tongue in my ass, mmmmmmmm, the high and mighty Commander Hill cleaning out my little butt hole, mmmmmmm oooooooh fuckkkkkkk, rimming me like a good little ass licking whore. Mmmmmm, I love getting rim jobs from girls like you Maria. Mmmmmm, shoving their pretty faces up my ass, ohhhhhhhh yeah, riding your face, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, using you as a fucking seat, mmmmmmm, in the middle of your office, mmmmmmm, in the middle of the fucking day, mmmmmmm fuck yes, clean my ass out, ooooooohhhhhhh fuck!"

While a big part of what got her off was dominating and humiliating her commanding officer Natasha had to admit feeling Maria's tongue up her ass had her craving the feeling of something else. Something she considered very much submissive, and a rare treat she had only experienced a few times. Butt fucking. As in Maria strapping on a nice big dildo, shoving it up her butt and taking her like a little bitch, Natasha trembling at the rare thought for her. It was perhaps the biggest complement that Maria would never know she got that Natasha was considering it now, and had considered it at least once before now, that while The Black Widow had of course imagined ass fucking Maria over her desk countless times she was now picturing herself with her ass hole all stretched out and filled with strap-on dick.

It was that image which sent Natasha over the edge of another hard climax which rocked her body, her cum squirting out onto Maria's desk while she grinded her ass into the brunette's face. The sensations were so satisfying that Natasha almost wished she had brought her strap-on and ordered Maria to shove it up her ass, or maybe anally ride the higher ranking SHIELD Agent as she sat in her chair or on her desk. Or better yet maybe Maria would bring her own strap-on into the next session, brutally fuck The Black Widow in all her holes and try and turn her into her bitch. Oh, that would be fun.

Pushing the rare thought of submission out of her head Natasha got off of Maria's face/desk, collected herself best she could and quickly got dressed while a obviously stunned Agent Hill stared at her. Not that Natasha didn't enjoy the attention, but she was almost disappointed that Maria didn't get around to complaining until she was dressed and almost at the door.

"Hey, what about me?" Maria whined, in no way caring how desperate she sounded.

Turning around and looking at her little toy Natasha smirked, "I remember agreeing to a lot of conditions so that you would break your silly little rule so we could fuck, and making each other cum every time wasn't one of them."

"Romanoff!" Maria growled warningly.

Ignoring her Natasha continued, "So, since I love the thought of you masturbating at your own desk, my final order for the day is for you to fuck yourself to climax. When you cum you can put your clothes back on, and not a second before."

"Romanoff." Maria tried to interrupt again, although a lot less forcefully.

Again ignoring the other woman Natasha calmly continued, "And while you're doing that, I'll go find Fury. Tell him you want to see him about something, but you wouldn't tell me what. Make something up if you want, but I suggest you personally hand him your little report on me while singing my praises."

"You, you wouldn't dare." Maria said weakly, wishing she believed it.

With another smirk Natasha turned around, opened the door and walked through it while casually calling out, "You have five minutes."

Maria watched Natasha close the door behind her in disbelief, then as she was more desperate to cum than she'd ever been, she hammered her own cunt to orgasm. Luckily that took less than a minute thanks to all the build-up, Maria using the rest of her time to quickly get dressed and try and hide any evidence of what had gone on in her office while most importantly of all planning her revenge against The Black Widow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

So, Fury officially signed off on Agent Romanoff being part of The Avengers program. Because of course he did. Natasha was right, he was going to put her on the team no matter what anyone said. Well, maybe if Maria had insisted she couldn't be trusted he would have thought twice, but he had been fairly confident going in that wasn't the case and indeed Maria didn't have a bad word to say about The Black Widow. Or at least nothing she'd be willing to put in an official report.

If she had the type of close female friends women always seem to have in the movies Maria might have plenty to say, although she couldn't imagine any universe where she would actually say the things which were echoing in her head out loud. Because she wasn't THAT girl. She wasn't that girl who allowed herself to be talked into a no strings attached relationship with someone infamous for fucking around and then get mad when they fucked someone else because she somehow deluded herself into thinking she could change them. No, Maria Hill was not that pathetic and clichéd. She didn't give a flying fuck what or who The Black Widow did when they weren't together, because they weren't a couple and Maria certainly did NOT have romantic feelings for Natasha Romanoff.

So why was Maria watching Natasha effortlessly seduce Pepper Potts? Natasha's infiltration of Stark Industries was none of her business. She had a million and one other problems to deal with, the last thing she needed was to be wasting her precious little free time using her security clearance to watch her lover like a creepy stalker. But here she was, checking up on Natasha yet again, unable to think of a good reason why she initially did and she certainly had no excuse for continuing to watch as Natasha stripped and devoured her prize.

As The Black Widow feasted, her pretty red hair planted firmly in between Ms Potts' thighs as Natasha's tongue clearly made her latest victim writhe in pleasure, Maria's treacherous hand slipped into her pants. Now she knew exactly what that tongue was capable of she just couldn't resist, Maria picturing herself sprawled out on the desk like she had been on top of her own so many times over the last few months, the brunette just as helpless in that moment as Natasha's latest conquest.

Or maybe not, because after she came Ms Potts took both Natasha and Maria by surprise, not only pulling the deadly Black Widow up by her beautiful red hair but after briefly whispering in her ear she bent Natasha over her desk and started spanking her. And not a few playful slaps to Natasha's big ass but full on devastating blows which caused the redhead's meaty cheeks to jiggle and the sound of Ms Potts' hand connecting with The Black Widow's butt to echo throughout the room.

Maria nearly came just from watching someone manhandle the infamous Black Widow like that, her arousal increasing tenfold as she watched Natasha get spanked. Of course she had done the same thing to that goddess of a woman many times, but they had an agreement and throughout the process Maria couldn't escape the knowledge that Natasha could probably turn the tables on her at any second. Which was true for the situation, unless Ms Potts had some kind of superpower that SHIELD was unaware of, which given its track record was not impossible.

For a second Maria's heart raced with fear, not excitement, and she knew she was screwed. She was genuinely worried about the safety of maybe the most dangerous woman on the planet, which like her recent thoughts were embarrassing for Maria. Although not as embarrassing as jumping slightly when she felt hot breath next to her ear.

Then a familiar voice whispered, "Enjoying the show?"

Upset with herself for her initial reaction Maria grumbled, "Why can't you just knock like a normal person?"

"I'm not a normal person. And neither are you." Natasha said simply, "Now, answer my question."

"I thought that the answer was so obvious it was rhetorical." Maria quipped.

"It was, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to hear it. Or that you should stop." Natasha said.

Ignoring the redhead Maria gestured at the screen and then asked, "Has this happened before?"

"Yes. I sleep with most of my targets." Natasha admitted with a smile, and then when Maria gave her a look added, "But it is rare to find a woman who can turn the tables on me. Or a man for that matter."

Maria frowned, "Then why couldn't I find a record of it?"

"Because I hack the SHIELD database and delete the evidence every time it happens." Natasha explained calmly, as if what she was explaining wasn't illegal and something that could get just about anybody else fired.

Annoyed at the response Maria asked, "So why didn't you delete this?"

"Maybe I wanted people to see it and mistake me for some kind of closet bottom. It's amazing how many people who should know better underestimate you when they think they see a weakness." Natasha casually explained before leaning closer and practically purring, "Or maybe I wanted you to see it and get inspired."

Maria was about to ask inspired by what, then Pepper finally stopped spanking Natasha and pulled a rather large strap-on dildo out of one of her desk drawers. Honestly Maria wasn't sure what was more shocking, the size of the toy, that the seemingly uptight Pepper Potts had something like that in her desk drawer or that Natasha was just lying there while the strawberry blonde strapped the cock around her waist, positioned herself behind the redhead, and then after rubbing the head of the dick against Natasha's sex Ms Potts slowly began to push her dildo into The Black Widow.

Natasha felt a slight blush to her cheeks and her body tingle as the on-screen version of her moaned loudly as her pussy was filled with hard rubber cock, the on-screen version of Pepper quickly establishing a steady rhythm which told Natasha her somewhat pleasant memories of earlier in the day weren't exaggerating how skilled the CEO of Stark Industries had been with a strap-on. Briefly she allowed herself to relive this pleasant memory, then she concentrated on her current target.

Pretty much the moment Natasha announced her presence Maria had taken her fingers out of her pants in a small sign that her uptight demeanour was coming back, although she was pleased to see that her boss didn't move from the chair she was sitting on, Maria just continuing to stare at her laptop even as Natasha kneeled behind her. The chair's back was small and thin, allowing Natasha to wrap her arms around her boss from behind and offer a few brief kisses to her neck before she grabbed the hand which had previously been in Maria's pants.

"Like I said, please don't stop on my account." Natasha said as she lifted Maria's hand up to her face and then briefly pausing to take the fingers covered in cunt cream into her mouth and moaned in satisfaction as she cleaned off the yummy cream, then she whispered, "Or I could do it for you."

With that Natasha slowly slid her hand down Maria's body and eventually into her tightfitting pants where she predictably found a wet and eager pussy waiting for her. As she did this Maria tensed and then moaned softly, Natasha grinning as she slowly started to tease the sensitive little lips of the other woman's cunt as she watched her cunt get pounded by a long thick strap-on dick. They stayed there like that for several long minutes, both of them staring at the screen even though Natasha occasionally kissed Maria's neck or sucked on her earlobe.

Then finally Maria whispered, "I may regret asking this, but what did you mean exactly when you said you wanted me to get inspired?"

Smiling happily Natasha waited a few seconds and then gestured to the screen, "Do you know how long it's been since I've been dominated like that? Since someone has just taken me and fucked me like a slut?"

Feeling genuinely offended Maria protested, "Hey, I seem to remember nearly drowning in your cum yesterday!"

"Oh Maria, this isn't about your pussy eating skills." Natasha said, almost like she was speaking to a child, "You're awesome at that, but when it comes to topping me, I always get the feeling you're holding back, that you're afraid that if you say the wrong thing I'll break your arm or something, when nothing could be further from the truth. As you should be able to see here, when I fully commit to being submissive you can do anything you want to me. And I do mean anything."

As if on cue the on-screen version of Pepper almost casually asked, "Ever taken it up the butt before?"

Natasha had been on the edge of orgasm at the time, explaining just how needy she sounded when she replied, "Yesssssss, mmmmmm, I love it up the ass! Mmmmmm, please fuck me there! Fuck my ass! Butt fuck me, fuck my butt, fuck me in the butt, ooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddddd!"

"You want it? Prove it!" Pepper challenged, pulling the dildo out of Natasha's pussy and slapping her well rounded ass, "Spread your cheeks! Spread your ass cheeks and beg me to fuck you like the slut you clearly are!"

Without hesitation the on-screen version of Natasha reached back, spread her ass cheeks wide apart and began pleading, "Oh God fuck me, fuck my ass, fuck my slutty little ass! Fuck me like a slut Ms Potts! Butt fuck me! Fuck me up the ass like a cheap anal whore! Please ass fuck me, ass fuck me like the slut I am! Take my ass hole and make it yours Ms Potts! Make my ass hole yours! Make me your little ass whore, oh God, God yes, stretch my little ass hole, oh yes, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeesssssss!"

Natasha's ass practically quivered as it remembered the penetration her on-screen self was receiving and the amazing ass pounding which had followed. Unfortunately she couldn't get a good look at her ass hole stretching for Pepper's dick, but she could clearly see the other woman thrust into her from behind and thanks to the dialogue it was pretty clear what was happening. Although while Natasha's attention would later be 100% on the action on screen when she inevitably chose to finger herself to it right now she was very much focused on Maria's reaction.

"Wow..." Maria said breathlessly once there was over half of the dildo buried up the on-screen version of Natasha's butt and Pepper had began pumping her hips back and forth, "She's right, you really are a slut."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Natasha briefly grinned before becoming deadly serious, "Women should take back the word slut and wear it with pride. For far too long men have been using that word to shame us while they fuck whoever they want, however they want, whenever they want. There's no shame in us doing the same thing."

"Did you come here to lecture me on sexuality... or did you break into my home so that I could fuck the hell out of you?" Maria asked, emphasising the second half of the question in a rather angry tone as she turned and looked directly at The Black Widow.

"Perhaps it was a bit of both?" Natasha shrugged, a cheeky smile spreading across her face, "Why do you think I'm here Maria?"

For a moment Maria was taken aback by hearing her first name from The Widow, then while still staring into Natasha's eyes she grabbed onto the redhead's arm and roughly pulled Natasha's hand out of her pants and up to her lips. She then hesitated for dramatic effect before taking those fingers into her mouth and slowly sucking them clean. She then pulled them from her mouth and practically attacked Natasha's lips with her own, Maria standing up with surprising grace as she fell into her lover's waiting arms.

Then, after what felt like a few minutes of making out, Maria broke the kiss, looked into Natasha's eyes and then smacked the deadly super spy across the face as hard as she could. She made sure to telegraph it, daring Natasha to stop it, but The Black Widow didn't. Perhaps the world's most deadly assassin let Maria slap her across the face, that fact honestly as satisfying as the contact itself which was strong enough to turn Natasha's head to the side.

There was then a moment of silence followed by Maria calmly ordering, "Strip for me, Natasha."

Maria wasn't scared of Natasha Romanoff. She wasn't! She just had a healthy respect for the fact if push came to shove the other woman would probably win a physical altercation, hence why she had always been holding back during their previous sessions. Since Natasha had basically requested for her not to do that Maria figured that the redhead wouldn't do anything, but for a moment when Natasha turned her head back to look at her she was a teeny tiny bit worried. Natasha smiled, gave her this look of pure lust and then started slowly taking off her catsuit.

Over the past few weeks, even months now, Maria had watched Natasha remove her uniform and she was still blown away by it every time. She wore something similar and every time she took it off she felt as awkward and as unsexy as could be, and yet Natasha could make Maria drool with every little bit of flawless skin which was revealed, that fact both incredibly arousing and infuriating.

When The Black Widow was naked before her Maria took a minute to stare at Natasha's perfect body in all its glory, and then she pulled the other woman into another rough kiss, this time breaking it by yanking the lower ranking SHIELD Agent back by her hair and then practically growling in her face, "So, you want it rough do you, Agent Romanoff?"

"God yes!" Natasha growled back before letting out a little yelp as she was roughly slammed face first down onto the table with her face inches away from Maria's laptop.

"Then be a good bitch and don't move a muscle. I've got something for that pretty little ass of yours." Maria ordered, before she scrambled to retrieve one of the items she wanted to use on the cocky redhead for a long time now.

Natasha could have easily countered Maria shoving her down on the desk and regardless of what happens next she knew she could stop her if she wanted too. That was a big part of the reason why she wanted to do it. Because Natasha craved this type of pain and humiliation, but she couldn't do it with anyone she couldn't turn the tables on if she wanted too. Also if she was honest with herself there was just something about Maria which made it easy for Natasha to trust her. She was still very wary of what Maria was retrieving, but once she got out of it Natasha smiled happily.

Once she returned to Natasha's side a now naked Maria slid a hand over the flawless flesh of The Black Widow's butt cheeks and softly murmured, "All those blows and not a scratch on you. And despite the pounding Ms Potts gave your ass hole it looks practically virgin."

Looking at herself on the screen still getting her ass hammered Natasha smiled, "Well, it was several hours ago now... and my ass hasn't been virgin in a very, very long time."

"I very much believe that." Maria smirked, "But my question is, do you want me to do better? Do you want me to leave a mark on this perfect ass?"

"I want you to try." Natasha said lustfully.

"As you wish." Maria said almost casually before bringing the wooden cane she had brought recently as hard as she could down onto Natasha's butt with enough forced to make the cheeks jiggle.

Natasha let out a cry of pleasure and pain from that first strike but stayed mostly silent for the ones that followed. Partly because after many, many sessions of being bent over Maria's knee or a desk or some other type of surface and spanked by The Deputy Director of SHIELD Natasha knew what to expect from her superior officer. Indeed this followed the normal formula of one hard/sudden strike followed by soft/consistent strikes, Natasha wishing Maria would hit her harder. Then there was the simple fact that Natasha had a reputation to maintain and couldn't simply be screaming for mercy on what was hopefully warm-up blows.

It took a lot to get Natasha screaming for mercy, and it had been a very, very long time since someone had made her do that and she was pretty sure Maria wouldn't be the one to finally make her scream, and she wasn't. However Maria did succeed in making her cry out again. Better yet she made her whimper, Maria eventually bringing that cane down onto her flesh with every ounce of her strength and causing Natasha exactly the kind of exquisite pain she craved, on occasion.

Perhaps misreading her actions, although perhaps not, Maria taunted her, "Watch the screen Romanoff! Watch yourself being fucked in the ass like a little whore and maybe it will take your mind off this."

The last thing Natasha wanted was to completely take her mind off the pain, but she obeyed Maria's command. After all, it was part of their agreement she would do whatever The Deputy Director said, and honestly Natasha really loved watching the reminder of what happened to her earlier, although sadly from the looks of it the butt fucking her on-screen self was receiving was coming to an end. On the bright side what happened afterwards would hopefully be enlightening and inspiring for Maria. That was if the brunette wasn't totally focused on beating her butt.

Maria was trying to focus on caning Natasha's ass, but for the first time ever she was in a sexual situation with the real-life Black Widow right in front of her and she was being distracted by something else. To be fair that other thing was a video of the deadly Black Widow being ass fucked by a corporate executive who was no physical challenge to her, Maria never having seen the mighty Natasha Romanoff looking more submissive then when she was surrendering her ass hole to Pepper Potts who was very much taking advantage of the once in a lifetime opportunity.

Not that she could be blamed for that, and Maria very much admired it, but she was still grateful when it ended, Ms Potts pulling her strap-on out of Natasha's ass after what seemed like countless orgasms for both women and collapsing back onto her chair. Then of course the on-screen version of Natasha had to straighten up, turn around, drop to her knees and take the dildo which had just been hammering her ass into her mouth, the redheaded bitch even moaning as she tasted her own butt on that toy cock.

This caused Maria to become so distracted she almost stopped the spanking, and then attempting to quickly recover from it by murmuring, "You really are a submissive slut, aren't you Romanoff?"

"When I want to be." Natasha grinned, before adding in a deliberately threatening tone, "But if you don't stop putting me off my submissive mood with this weak ass caning I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn the tables on you, Hill."

Reinvigorated by the challenging words, and from the lack of distraction on the screen when the little ass to mouth show was completed a few minutes later, Maria started increasing the force and speed of the blows. In fact by the time the on-screen version of Natasha was done sucking cock Maria was using every ounce of her strength to beat the round succulent butt of the real life Natasha Romanoff, her pussy getting so wet as that perfect ass became covered in red lines which became increasingly angry and bruised, the swish and the crack of the cane echoing throughout the room along with the sounds which came out of the redhead's mouth.

At first they were barely audible, but eventually they became audible cries, and then for the first time since this whole affair had started Natasha screamed. The Black Widow Natasha Romanoff screamed in pain for Maria as she relentlessly beat her butt with that cane, the luscious flesh jiggling with every blow and becoming increasingly discoloured which meant both the sound and the sight of this was heaven for Maria. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if Natasha had actually begged for mercy, and for a moment there Maria thought she might actually make the incredibly tough other woman do just that. Then the solid wood cane snapped under the constant force, bringing the butt beating to an abrupt end.

For a moment Maria realised what she had done, and more importantly who she had done it too, and was worried she had gone too far. Then she noticed something, something which had her grabbing Natasha's hair, pulling it back and growling in her ear, "You loved that, didn't you?"

"God yes!" Natasha moaned as Maria slid a hand in between her legs, "I love that so much, mmmmmmm, please give me more."

"I could give you more." Maria murmured almost conversationally as she rubbed the extremely wet pussy which noticing moments ago had given her the confidence to do this, "But I think it'd be much more fun to fuck you."

With that Maria straightened up and walked to her bedroom, keeping a hand firmly on Natasha's hair so she was pulling her along the entire way. It was an extremely weak hold, one more appropriate for someone who didn't know the first thing about self-defence, but Natasha guessed Maria was daring her to stop her. And/or humiliating her by dragging her along this way, Natasha definitely getting a thrill out of the humiliation aspect although she certainly had no intention of stopping this as it meant the other beautiful woman was about to fuck her.

Sure enough only a few moments later Natasha was being slammed down onto Maria's bed, the redhead briefly letting out a tiny cry as her sore butt touched the soft sheets before her commanding officer got on top of her and started to passionately kiss her. It was a situation Natasha was very familiar with, most recently with Maria, but her ass was definitely more achey than usual and there was just a delightfully needy energy to this which was just off the charts intense. Although to be fair the kiss alone could have made Natasha's knees go weak, the spy briefly considering whether that meant anything and then brushing it off when Maria broke the kiss, grabbed her hands and forced them over her head.

"If you touch me without permission, or even move your hands from this spot, I will beat these glorious tits of yours like I just beat your butt!" Maria threatened as she grabbed two handfuls of the redhead's big boobs, then added when Natasha grinned, "Oh that's right, you'd actually like that, wouldn't you? Well maybe instead of doing that I'll just work you up to the edge of orgasm and kick your fat ass out of here? Maybe make you eat me out first or just kneel over your face and finger myself to climax? Huh? Would you like that?"

Natasha gritted her teeth, but didn't reply.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Maria said, enjoying the look on Natasha's face for a few seconds before dropping down so she was eye level with the most beautiful tits she'd ever seen.

Maria always did this, and to be fair many others did, and Natasha never failed to find it amusing. However she barely got a chance to chuckle this time round at Maria's shameless lusting over her body when she let out a loud cry of pain and pleasure as the supposedly prim, proper and most importantly of all respected Deputy Director of SHIELD closed her teeth around one of her nipples and bit down so hard she almost tore the sensitive little nub right off of her body. Which, for the mood Natasha was in, was exquisite, the redhead unsure whether the moment was ruined or made even better by the follow-up of Maria's tongue swirling around that nipple and then of course the other woman's lips clamping down for an intense sucking.

That process was repeated in various orders and combinations as Maria went back and forth between Natasha's tits, the slightly taller woman mostly leaving the biting out or restricting it to gentle nibbling while her main focus was licking and sucking. Which frustrated Natasha because the last thing she needed right now was foreplay. Luckily for her after a few minutes of just cupping whichever breast she was focusing on into her mouth and caressing the other Maria moved one of her hands down to where Natasha needed it the most. It was painfully slow going, but she got there eventually, and when she did Natasha tilted her head back and let out another long loud moan.

For a few long seconds Maria just gently caressed those sensitive little pussy lips, and then she moved her mouth away from Natasha's nipples, brought her face up until she was practically nose to nose with her lover and murmured, "I really just want to shove a cock in you, but if I did it you'd probably cum right away, wouldn't you?"

Natasha smiled, "If you did it right."

Her reward was Maria pinching her clit, although the cry she let out was mostly of pleasure, Maria momentarily feeling impressed before she said, "Well, what do you think would be the best way of dealing with this problem? Cold shower? Talking about sports? Or should I just fuck you and make you cum? Huh? Tell me Romanoff, what do you think would be best?"

It definitely sounded like some kind of trap/trick, but what could Natasha do except reply, "Making me cum sounds good."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Maria grinned, pressing a finger against Natasha's entrance, "Ask me nicely... and I just might do it."

For the briefest of moments Natasha stared into Maria's eyes, the strong willed women testing each other, then the redhead softly spoke, "Please Commander Hill, make me cum. Fuck me and make me cum. Mmmmmmm, I don't care how you do it, just oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd!"

Maria found her mouth falling open slightly of its own accord, The Assistant Director of SHIELD who should really be above such things dumbfounded at how beautiful The Black Widow looked when she came. And it wasn't even like this was a new experience for Maria. Oh no, Maria had seen this many, many times before and yet she found it so incredibly captivating each time. The way Natasha would struggled to control her facial muscles as the sensations, the explosion behind her eyes, the little trembles of her body was all intoxicating.

Perhaps the best part was feeling Natasha clamping down on her fingers, the deadly Black Widow cumming on part of Maria's body which was currently inside the infamous assassin. Maria was inside The Black Widow, those words in some form or fashion echoing in Maria's mind as Natasha rode out her from the looks of it very satisfying climax. Then Maria was left with a choice, she could either start moving her finger again and give Natasha more orgasms this way or she could do what she had been too chicken to do for months now.

Deciding to go with the latter Maria slowly removed her finger once Natasha had come down from her high, then lifted it directly to the redhead's beautiful face softly and murmured, "You see this finger? Well... I'm about to shove it straight up your ass. Then I'm going to use something bigger on your butt."

For a moment Natasha gave her an unreadable expression, Maria worried that she had finally push things too far even though Natasha had basically goaded her into it. Then Natasha slowly parted her lips, lifted her head up and slowly slid her mouth down onto Maria's cum coated finger and gently sucked her own juices from them. The whole time she did that her eyes stayed locked with Maria's, Natasha giving her the type of look which made Maria's entire body quiver with delight.

"Slut." Maria playfully grinned, Natasha returning it with one of her own once she had slowly removed her lips from around her finger, but before The Widow could say anything Maria added, "Now turn over and stick your incredible ass in the air."

Still grinning Natasha flipped over onto all fours like some kind of graceful cat, then lowered her head downwards so her ass was literally stuck in the air for Maria's enjoyment. And enjoy it she did, Maria just staring for a few long seconds before rushing to get two items she had brought specifically to use on the intimidating Black Widow, namely a strap-on dildo and a tube of anal lubricant. She applied the latter to the former once she had got the device firmly strapped around her waist, Maria then coating her fingers in the lube as she got back into position behind The Black Widow, the whole time her eyes locked onto Natasha's ridiculously perfect butt and the two scrumptious looking holes she could see in between those well-rounded cheeks.

Natasha didn't spend the whole time watching Maria but she was constantly aware of what the brunette was doing, a grin pretty much constantly on the redhead's face as she anticipated what was to come. Then Maria actually surprised her, The Deputy Director of SHIELD lowering her head, pressing her tongue to her clit and then licking all the way up to her ass hole. The most surprising thing about it was Maria didn't linger, most women becoming consumed by her flavour the second they tasted her cunt with Maria being a perfect example.

There was also astonishingly little lingering on her butt hole, Maria's tongue lapping away that puckered rosebud just long enough for Natasha to really got into the rim job and then when she was nice and relaxed the brunette pulled away and pressed her finger against the back entrance, giving the redhead just enough time to tense up and then relax again for the anal penetration. Maria's finger felt plenty wet and went in slow, Natasha moaning softly as her back passage was filled and fucked by first one and then two fingers.

"You sure you got butt fucked today Romanoff? Cause this hole is really tight." Maria murmured almost conversationally.

"Yes, I'm sure." Natasha purred, before adding cheekily, "And I'm glad the tightness of my ass hole pleases you Hill."

Maria just smiled wickedly in response and went right back to fingering her ass with surprising skill, which boded well for the near future. Natasha was hopeful that studying her, including her many, many sexual encounters, would have trained Maria to be at the very least an adequate butt fucker, Natasha briefly second guessing her decision to totally submit to Maria only hours after Pepper Potts had done such a masterful job at topping her. Oh well, it didn't really matter if this didn't work out like Natasha was hoping it would because she would be turning the tables on Maria soon enough, The Widow deciding to remind her lover of that very fact in the hopes of motivating her.

"Are you an anal virgin Maria?" Natasha asked almost casually, and then when the fingers in her butt immediately ceased moving and Maria didn't immediately respond the redhead added, "Because no matter what next time I'm on top I'm definitely taking your ass, and if you do a really good job of taking mine I'll go easy on you. If you don't, or if you don't answer my question, I will fuck your pretty little mouth and then shove my biggest cock straight up your ass with no additional lube and then pound you into total submission."

These words hung in the air for a moment, and then Maria wisely replied, "Yes... I'm an anal virgin."

A huge grin crossed Natasha's face and honestly, thanks at least partly to the fingers in her butt, The Black Widow thought she might have a mini-orgasm just from the knowledge she would soon be sliding into virgin ass. There was nothing in this world Natasha loved more than sliding a big strap-on cock into another girl's virgin ass and thus taking a member of her own sex in such a forbidden way which stated no matter what in that moment she was making someone her bitch. And to do that to one of the most powerful women in the world, and the most politically powerful woman in SHIELD, would be quite the achievement.

For now it was Natasha who was happily being made into someone's bitch, Maria reminding her of that as she casually asked, "How about we put a pin in you fucking my ass for now so we can concentrate on me fucking your ass?"

"Fine by me." Natasha said as those fingers were slowly removed from her ass, the redhead looking over her shoulder as she asked, "How do you want me?"

Biting her lip for a few moments Maria then decided to push her luck, "How about face down, ass up and spreading your cheeks like the little bitch you are?"

Yes Mistress Hill." Natasha grinned as she recognised her own words and and preferences being thrown back at her, the redhead happily pressing her face to the bed sheets and reaching back to spread her ass cheeks so the other woman could sodomise her.

For a few long seconds Maria just stared in disbelief at the deadly Black Widow offering up her forbidden hole as a sacrifice, the sight unbelievably twisted and hot. Then Maria took a deep calming breath, pressed her strap-on against her target and shoved the head into Natasha's ass hole, anally penetrating the infamous Black Widow in one powerful thrust which made the dangerous super spy cry out in pain. Amazingly Natasha offered up no further form of complaint, instead remaining where she was as Maria slowly began filling her glorious ass with inch after inch of long, thick dildo.

It was so obscene, watching a dildo slowly disappearing into what was supposed to be an exit only hole, Maria ashamed of herself that she found such a violation of another woman's body such an amazing turn on. As always with these things she blamed Natasha for being so ridiculously sexy that she couldn't help but watch hours of footage of the redhead sodomising countless women, making Maria find enjoyment in this perverted act, those memories of a completely dominant Natasha Romanoff only making her current reality of shoving a strap-on up The Black Widow's ass more intense.

Throughout those hours of footage there had never been a close look at the penetration, Maria getting her first glimpse of an ass hole stretching to accept inch after inch of fake cock inside it, the sight just as disgusting and as hot as the brunette had imagined it would be. What she couldn't have possibly imagined on the few times she had dared to imagine herself doing this to the deadly Black Widow was how powerful and dominant it would make her feel, that overwhelming feeling only becoming stronger when her thighs crashed into Natasha's ass cheeks, announcing she had fully penetrated the dangerous Black Widow's ass with the full length of her strap-on cock.

Unable to believe this was actually happening Maria spent several long seconds just staring at where her thighs were now pressed against that perfect ass, the knowledge that there was now a massive dildo buried in Natasha's guts and she had been the one to put it there echoing in her mind in some form or another. Then, out of some instinct born from watching Natasha sodomising all those women, Maria firmly gripped the redhead's hips with both hands and then started slowly thrusting her hips back and forth, officially beginning to butt fuck The Black Widow.

Knowing this was a delicate stage in the process Natasha allowed herself to moan in pleasure as that big dildo moved through her bowels. Not that they were fake moans by any means, it was just that normally she like to make her lovers force moans out of her. And honestly, Maria's inexperience was showing a little, as while her thrusts were slow they were a little bit too forceful sometimes, especially in the case of the first one. To be fair being anally penetrated always hurt a little, and Natasha liked a little pain with her pleasure, but as Maria would soon learn when it was her ass hole being taken by the redhead there was more that could be done to make the beginning of anal sex as pleasurable as possible for both the giver and the receiver.

As she forced her back passage to relax and accept this latest violation Natasha's mind wandered for a little bit to the extremely pleasant thought of butt fucking Maria. She now knew for sure that prim and proper Maria Hill was an anal virgin and oh how Natasha was looking forward to returning this current favour by bending her superior officer over and popping her little anal cherry with a nice big strap-on dildo. Of course those dominant thoughts threatened to ruin her submissive mood so Natasha switched from her now very frequent fantasies of de-flowering Maria's ass to the skilful ass pounding she had received about six hours ago now.

Pepper Potts had been a very pleasant surprise, Natasha unsure whether anyone had ever turned the tables on her so effortlessly. The woman had just been so confident and experienced, the way she sternly told Natasha what to do making the normally dominant spy melt and she would be probably thinking about the butt fucking she had received for the rest of her life. To compare what she was currently experiencing to that was a little unfair on Maria, although the brunette was becoming more confident with every thrust, and thanks to Ms Potts Natasha's rectum walls were still loose and ready to be stretched, filled and fucked.

It wasn't long before Natasha couldn't have kept her moans of pleasure to herself if she tried, the deadly spy blushing as red as her hair as she found herself letting out these little whimpers as well as squeals and cries of pleasure, the exact same type that her most skilled lovers like Pepper had forced out of her. Then Maria ever so slightly picked up the pace, prompting Natasha to finally let go of her butt cheeks to grip onto the bed sheets so she could feel the other woman's thighs smacking against her curvaceous backside.

To Natasha's delight this earned her a series of hard spanks, each strike making her cheeks jiggle and even forcing her to cry out a little, then Maria practically growled, "Did I give you permission to let go of your ass cheeks, slut?"

Natasha grinned as this was something she had done many times, the redhead trying her best to sound apologetic when she replied, "No Commander Hill, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just get your sorry hands back on your cheeks and spread them. I like looking at your butt hole as I fuck it." Maria said with a type of confidence which was uncharacteristic for her, at least during sex. Oh how Natasha loved it, just as she loved Maria continuing to taunt her, "That's it, spread those cheeks! Spread those big, fat ass cheeks of yours so I can see exactly what I'm doing to the mighty Black Widow. Mmmmmm, I want The Black Widow to show me her ass hole stretching for my cock, mmmmmmm, her little back hole taking every, single, inch of this dick, yeahhhhh, taking it like... what was it you said? When you were butt fucking all those other girls, what did you claim they were taking it like?"

Again Natasha grinned, "A bitch. Ohhhhhhh fuck, they took it like little bitches."

"And now you're the one taking it like a bitch." Maria pointed out, letting those words hang in the air for a second before adding, "I guess that makes you my bitch."

"For now." Natasha said in a playful tone with a subtle trace of menace which didn't go unnoticed by Maria.

"For now? Ohhhhhh, you're still thinking about turning the tables on me, like Ms Potts did to you? Like maybe next time when it's your turn to be on top? Well maybe I'll fuck your ass so good you'll never want to top anyone again. How does that sound?" Maria taunted as she gave Natasha's big butt some long hard thrusts which made the redhead moan loudly with joy, "Mmmmmm, how does The Black Widow like the sound of me turning her into a pure bottom who can't get enough of it up her slutty little ass? Huh? Can you imagine it Romanoff? Can you imagine me turning you into a submissive lesbian slut? A pure bottom? My bitch? Mmmmm, do you like the idea of being my bitch?"

"Go ahead and try it." Natasha challenged, "Ooooooooh fuck, go ahead Hill, make me your bitch if you can, ohhhhhh shit!"

Challenge accepted, Maria thought in tribute to a sitcom she liked watching in her spare time. It was extremely unadvisable of course, but then again this entire thing with Natasha was unadvisable so she might as well try. It wasn't like she even wanted to turn Natasha completely submissive, or believed it was truly possible, but there was something about trying which was an overwhelming turn on. Just like the ass fucking itself, especially the part about making Natasha spread her ass cheeks so she could continue to watch the obscene sight of that dildo pumping in and out of the other woman's back door.

Maria couldn't even begin to understand why she became so fixated on watching her strap-on sliding in and out, in and out, in and out of Natasha's ass hole to the point where she completely lost track of time. The next thing she knew she was glancing at the clock and realising she had been gently but firmly fucking Natasha's ass for over an hour now, and while she felt she had plenty left in the tank the redhead almost looked like she was in pain, her fingernails digging into her ass cheeks and her teeth clearly clenched tightly together. For the briefest of moments Maria was worried, then a guttural moan of pleasure followed by a pathetic sounding whimper escaped Natasha's lips, and she realised what was happening. The mighty Black Widow was now aching to cum, but she didn't want to show weakness by admitting it.

This meant that for one brief shining moment it seemed she had The Black Widow completely at her mercy, Maria so overwhelmed by that realisation that she thought about keeping this up for as long as she could. And she would, she would keep butt fucking Natasha all night long, just not in this position. No, Natasha's body was too amazing to keep in one position, and while she could kind of see the redhead's tits bounce from this position Maria had an idea to put them and Natasha's dildo stuffed ass hole on display at the same time.

So suddenly Maria pulled her strap-on completely out of Natasha's ass and ordered, "On your back, slut. I want to look into your eyes as I take your ass."

Without a moments hesitation Natasha flipped over to look up at Maria with sex glazed eyes and murmured, "Like this?"

"No, lift your legs up to your titties! Good, now spread them slightly so I can see your boobs. Mmmmm yeah, that's it, display yourself for me you little butt slut." Maria praised as she pressed her strap-on against Natasha's already slightly gaping ass hole, "Show me how badly you want to get fucked in the ass."

Admiring Natasha's prone body before her Maria teased the other woman's ass hole, sliding her cock around the loosened, open back hole and occasionally almost pushing inside while the mighty Black Widow gasped for breath like she was in a marathon and completely failed to hide her frustration and desire. This, Maria realised, was how she would beat Pepper and any other lover who had taken Natasha in such a dominating way. Because she might not be the strongest and most experienced, but with all her SHIELD training her stamina was second to none and from watching The Black Widow for so long she knew exactly how to make a woman feel both humiliated and yet turned on beyond belief.

Natasha had actually hoped all night watching her would give Maria some ideas, and while the girl was a little slow on the uptake she was now very much making up for it. Of course she knew about Maria's stamina, both from previous experience fucking her and training with her, the latter of which had made The Assistant Director such a desirable conquest in the first place. Now it was Natasha that felt conquered and the redhead loved it, Maria dominating her in such a different way to Pepper which seemed so much more intense.

Maybe that was just because she felt like she physically needed to cum, Natasha crying out in pure joy when Maria finally pushed that dildo back inside her ass hole to continue the slow and gentle ass fucking. It was so good and so intense Natasha even forgot about her own desire to cum for a little while. Then she felt herself on the edge of orgasm again for what felt like the millionth time that night, the idea of being denied again so unbearable Natasha couldn't help but beg for mercy, something she normally hated to do but felt natural under the circumstances.

It was like it was all part of this wonderful submission, actual tears of need filling Natasha's eyes as she began begging, "Make me cum! Make me cum! Make me cum God damn you! Mmmmmm fuck, fuck me and make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass. Ohhhhhhhh Gooooddddddddd, make me your bitch. Mmmmmm, make me your bitch by fucking me in the ass. Please? Oh my God, it feels so good, mmmmmmm ooooooooh God, you're fucking my ass soooooo goooooddddd, mmmmmmm, please more, aaaaaahhhhhhhh, harder, shit, fuck me, please fuck me harder!"

Maria looked taken aback from Natasha's unprompted outburst, and rightfully so. After all Natasha Romanoff never begged for mercy during torture unless it was part of a manipulation, and 99% of the time it was the same during sex. Only her most skilled lovers, like Maria, had made her beg, and this time round Natasha completely failed to hide how desperately she needed an orgasm, or at least a harder butt fucking, which honestly made her feel more humiliated than ever. That humiliation grew more intense as an evil grin crossed Maria's face, and in that moment if Natasha had been capable of love she would probably fall head over heels for Maria Hill. Luckily she understood that love was a childish fantasy, otherwise she may have been in trouble.

Pulling the dildo out completely Maria took a moment to enjoy the groan of frustration the mighty Black Widow let out before calmly asking, "Remind me Agent Romanoff, as per our agreement, who's in charge here?"

Gritting her teeth Natasha replied, "You."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Maria pushed.

"You are in charge Commander Hill. I'm yours to use as you please." Natasha said, the second part trying to entice her superior officer, although it resulted in making her body tingle.

"That's right, which means you cum when I say, and right now... I don't think you've quite earned it yet. But since I'm feeling generous I'll give you the chance too." Maria said, lying down on her back and gripping firmly to her strap-on, "Ride my cock like a good little cowgirl without complaining long enough, and I'll make you cum. Start whining again and I'll fuck that big fat ass of yours all night long just so I can watch The Black Widow squirm for me like a little bitch. Do I make myself clear?"

Natasha couldn't help but smirk a little, "Yes Commander Hill."

"Good, now get that big fat ass back on my dick. Mmmmm, show me what a good little anal whore you can be for me." Maria ordered in a stern and confident tone which made Natasha melt.

Hurrying to obey Natasha moved her tired and sweat soaked body on top of Maria, positioning her ass directly over the dildo and lining her loosened ass hole against the tip of the toy before pushing downwards. Her ass was so well fucked at this point it swallowed the entire length of the cock with ease, Natasha moaning in pleasure throughout the entire penetration. Although it wasn't just having her ass filled again which made her moan, it was also the look on Maria's face and the way the other woman was taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state of sexual arousal. The last part made Natasha so proud, like a mentor/teacher whose student had just performed something she taught her perfectly, albeit indirectly. At the same time Natasha was overwhelmed by an emotion she couldn't even name, let alone understand, not that she tried very hard when she had a very important job to do.

As Natasha finally began performing that job, namely bouncing her ass up and down on the dildo, Maria studied the sight before her. She used to think it was unfair to other women that Natasha Romanoff existed in the world, and part of her still did. After all how could any woman compete with such a perfect body? Curves in all the right places, a cover girl's face and husky voice which demanded instant attention. No wonder The Black Widow's victims were helpless against her. However as she was now one of those victims Maria could enjoy the perfection which was Natasha Romanoff on a whole new level, and right now she had never looked more beautiful.

That gorgeous redhead was a total mess, every inch of her curvy body was drenched in sweat, her big tits were bouncing hypnotically and her beautiful face seemed torn between mind-numbing pleasure and torturous humiliation. And oh that voice, that husky voice was moaning, groaning and even whimpering with joy, Maria having never felt so powerful than she did right now because she had been the one to reduce the deadly Black Widow to this mess of a woman, who although a wreck was more beautiful than Maria could ever hope to be.

Pushing such self-deprecating thoughts out of her head Maria concentrated on Natasha's jiggling tits. It really wasn't that hard, and Maria had practically been obsessed with the redhead's curves since their affair had started. Probably before then, if Maria was being honest, and as captivating as Natasha's big boobs were normally now Maria could barely take her eyes off them. It had been the same story when she had butt fucked The Black Widow on her back, except they were jiggling even more now, Maria becoming increasingly overwhelmed by the sight until she couldn't take it anymore.

Sitting up Maria buried her face in Natasha's chest, at first motor-boating those big boobs like an idiot before she finally latched on to a nipple and began sucking on it. At roughly the same time her hands slid up Natasha's thighs to grab onto her big, jiggly ass, Maria shamelessly squeezing and groping that big butt while pulling it up and down her cock and going back and forth between the other woman's nipples. It was a bit awkward but they were able to continue the butt fucking like this for quite some time, Natasha's hand tangling in her hair pulling her closer, as if Maria needed any encouragement to keep up the tittie worship.

Occasionally Maria would thrust upwards into the redhead's rear, adding some much-needed stimulation, but it was nowhere near enough and eventually Natasha whimpered, "Maria... please..."

Lifting her head from her lover's chest Maria raised an eyebrow, "What did I tell you about whining?"

"I wasn't, I just, I..." Natasha murmured weakly, desperately trying to collect her thoughts, "I'll do anything, and I really do mean anything, if you just make me cum."

Maria thought about this long and hard, and then replied, "Be a pure bottom for me."

There was a long pause and then Natasha offered, "A week?"

Pushing her luck Maria murmured, "A year."

Which led to Natasha counter offering, "Two weeks."

Maria looked thoughtful for a moment, then decided to continue pushing her luck, "Nine months."

Natasha frowned, "A month."

"Six months." Maria said firmly, "Final offer."

It was Natasha's turn to look thoughtful, but eventually the terrifying Black Widow simply murmured, "Done."

Maria grinned, "Which makes you what now?"

"Your bitch. It makes me your bitch. I am your bitch." Natasha replied, only partly because she knew it was what Maria wanted to hear.

"Good girl, now... get off my cock and get on all fours like a bitch. Then tell me how badly you need to cum." Maria ordered.

Natasha had felt like she needed to cum while anally riding Maria's man-made cock, but it was nothing compared to the painful burning to achieve climax she felt when she lifted herself off her lover and got into the ordered position. Her ass hole was gaped wide open, her back passage felt empty and aching to be filled, and her cunt felt like all it needed was some strategic rubbing, maybe a finger or two inside it, and she could finally have an orgasm. Of course it would be nowhere near a satisfying as a deep anal pounding, but part of Natasha briefly considered it, if only because it would be slightly less humiliating. However after coming this far anything less than an anal induced orgasm wasn't good enough.

So Natasha wiggled her ass seductively, then pressed her face to the bed sheets, reached back and spread her butt cheeks, all the while begging like the shameless anal whore Maria had turned her into, "Fuck me. Please fuck me. Fuck my slutty whore ass! Please Commander Hill, make me cum. Please I need it so badly, more than you could possibly imagine. It's why you were able to gain the upper hand on me and turn me into your bitch. Which, is really impressive by the way, but I am going to have to return the favour. But then you already knew that. You already knew I was going to get your anal cherry sooner or later, you just can make sure we both can have a lot of fun beforehand. Now, we both know you're not going to turn down this deal, so do it. Fuck me! You want me to beg like an anal whore? Fine, please Commander Hill, fuck your new bitch up the ass and make her cum! Your new bitch wants to cum with your dick in her ass! Please? I want your big hard cock in my big fat ass sooooooo bad! Please, stick it in, fuck my ass and officially make me your submissive little bitch who loves taking it up the ass for you. Oh God, do it. DO IT! DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

While Natasha begged like a whore Maria got behind her and started rubbing her dildo against the redhead's open rear hole. That made Natasha frustrated, and she couldn't help taunt Maria a little with some far from idle threats. However it wasn't telling Maria anything she didn't already know and it wasn't currently doing her any good, so soon enough Natasha changed her tune again, and it still didn't get her what she wanted. Only when she became an incoherent moron from her overwhelming need did Maria take pity on her and slowly pushed the head of the cock into her butt hole, followed by a brutal thrust which buried the full length of the dildo inside her back chute, the sudden anal invasion causing Natasha to cry out with pure joy.

Much to Natasha's relief Maria continued not to show her any mercy by grabbing her hips with both hands and beginning to mercilessly sodomise her right from the get go, the sound of the brunette's thighs smacking off her well rounded butt cheeks echoing throughout the room as her temporary top pounded that dildo deep and hard into her bubble butt. It felt like within seconds she was as close to an orgasm as you can get without actually having it, literal tears filling Natasha's eyes because she needed it so bad.

Then, in another move which made Natasha oddly proud, Maria grabbed her red hair and yanked on it so hard she forced her head upwards and then growled, "Who's my bitch?"

Without hesitation Natasha screamed at the top of her lungs, "ME! I'M YOUR BITCH! I AM YOUR BITCH! Я ВАШ СУКА! Я ВАШ СУКА! OOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOOOOODDDDDDD MAKE ME CUM, MAKE ME CUM, OH MY GOD MAKE YOUR BITCH CUM, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

Natasha had said what Maria had just said to countless women just before she made them cum with the exact same result every time, and to have her own kink thrown back in her face so perfectly sent the redhead over the edge of her most intense climax ever. Considering she prided herself on being a master of sex that was really saying something, Natasha equally overwhelmed by the orgasms that followed as Maria Hill dominated her completely, for once The Black Widow truly feeling like another woman's bitch. Every other time she could have turned the tables if she'd wanted too, but now she was so physically and mentally broken Natasha felt truly helpless and submissive, and yet at the same time oddly safe and secure, and so very well fucked. It was perfect.

Maria also felt like this was perfect, albeit for very different reasons. After all while Natasha was lost in pure submission Maria was lost in pure dominance, the ambitious brunette never feeling more powerful than when ass fucking the infamous Black Widow. Partly because real power was a headache, Maria currently burdened with countless responsibilities, chief among them the safety of everybody under her command and at least to some extent the safety of everybody in the world. On some level she was responsible now for not hurting Natasha, but the redhead was tougher than anyone she'd ever met before, and the few words out of her mouth which were coherent were 'harder' and 'more', so for once Maria felt completely unburdened by her responsibilities.

That was the thing about sex with Natasha, at some point all of Maria's worries faded away and it became just the two of them. She wished it was the same for other lovers, but anyone else she had been with couldn't compare to this goddess she was currently viciously sodomising. Which was just another thing which pushed her to butt fuck Natasha harder, Maria too far gone to be able to deny that thinking of Pepper or anyone else taking this ass made her blood boil with pure jealousy.

It was absurd of course, and there was a time when Maria would have thought this overwhelming need to state her claim over the redhead was ridiculous, and demanding that another woman be her bitch would be laughable. But right now Maria NEEDED Natasha to be her bitch. She NEEDED to know no one was going to fuck this ass without her permission, because it was hers. Natasha Romanoff's butt hole was now her personal fuck hole, and Maria intended to use it every day from now on. Maybe hourly, because God, she could never get enough of this perfect ass.

For someone who hadn't really understood the appeal of anal sex Maria was becoming a total junkie at dishing it out. Then she came, the stimulator inside the harness and the pure paradise which was butt fucking The Black Widow on all fours like a little bitch catching up with Maria. It happened over and over again, the usually so dignified Maria Hill becoming like a wild animal, Natasha acting the same way as the two women became obsessed with slamming a long hard piece of rubber into a somehow still incredibly tight little butt hole.

The next thing Maria knew was that she was spooning Natasha from behind while still lazily pumping her strap-on in and out of her ass hole, both women moaning softly and quivering with the after-shocks of their orgasms. Her entire body ached even worse than when she had been sparring with this deadly assassin but no matter how much it hurt, and could be hazardous to her health in more ways than one, Maria just couldn't seem to stop butt fucking The Black Widow.

Even though knowing she had to stop otherwise she would perish from exhaustion it still took several minutes of gentle butt pumping for her to finally convince herself to yank her hips backwards and then to the side, Maria feeling like she was going to pass out as she collapsed onto her back. This caused Natasha to let out a whimper, although Maria couldn't tell if it was from relief or frustration. It was probably a bit of both mixed in with some pleasure, the two SHIELD Agents still quivering as they tried to recover from what they had just been through.

Then, absurdly, Natasha began to move, Maria honestly wondering whether there was no end to this woman's stamina. Then she found herself groaning with frustration because try as she might she couldn't resist lifting her head to see what the other woman was doing, something which was almost unbearably painful under the circumstances yet totally worth it because just like with Ms Potts before her Natasha kneeled between her legs, looked up at her with a ridiculously sexy smirk on her face, and then the feared Black Widow parted those sultry lips of hers and wrapped them around the head of her strap-on.

Natasha even moaned as she tasted the deepest part of her own ass on that toy cock, the redhead first seeming just keep the head of the dildo in her mouth so she could savour the flavour before beginning to gently suck it, Maria only knowing for sure that was what was happening because the room was now so silent you could hear a pin drop and she was so fixated on Natasha's lips she could see every little movement. Then Natasha began loudly slurping the tip of the dick which had just hammered the deepest part of her bowels, Maria's aching body feeling a tingle of arousal which was kind of painful but gave her some much-needed energy, or more accurately adrenaline.

While Natasha genuinely loved the taste of her own ass the main reason she loved going ass to mouth was the sheer perverseness of the act, and given it felt like this wonderful little tip had been inside her stomach it didn't get more twisted than this. Which was why she spent so much time sucking on the head even after all the yummy ass juice was gone. Of course inevitably she craved more which was why she started bobbing her head up and down, inevitably deep throating the entire length thanks to her many, many years of practice.

Pretty much the entire time she made sure her eyes stayed locked with Maria's, which to be fair was her normal MO when giving a blow job, especially to a fake cock like this one. When her lips reached the base of the cock she did close her eyes for a minute to savour the feeling of her windpipe being so wonderfully full of dildo, but then inevitably she opened her eyes to stare into Maria's again, Natasha loving the fact that her lover never looked away despite how exhausted she must be.

As good as she had been during sex when it was over Pepper had blushed and looked away when Natasha had acted so slutty, and she had been very apologetic which while at the time had been fine in retrospect kind of ruined the mood. Natasha had never been ass fucked like that and still had the other person seem even partly still coherent/dominant afterwards, and she rewarded Maria for that with a long drawn out blow job which ended with her literally fucking her own mouth on the toy.

Of course Natasha was tired too and in desperate need of a break so inevitably, long after the dildo was clean, The Black Widow removed her mouth from the toy cock and slowly crawled up Maria's body, her own body and especially her butt aching with every movement. When they were face to face she grinned mischievously at her then leaned down to press her lips against her. She gave her plenty of time to move her head, like Pepper had done earlier in the day, but not only did she not move Maria parted her lips and welcome Natasha's tongue into her mouth, the redhead's body tingling and she got to feed the remnants of her own ass to the brunette.

Minutes, or possibly hours, later Natasha broke the kiss and grinned, "Liar."

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but about what exactly?"

"You've totally done that before." Natasha accused.

"Have not." Maria countered truthfully.

Natasha studied her lover's face carefully and then asked, "Really?"

"Really." Maria confirmed.

This made Natasha grin, "In that case, I'm going to really, really enjoy being your bitch... Mistress Hill."

"Please, don't call me that, it's weird." Maria groaned.

"Ok." Natasha shrugged, curling up against the other woman's side, "What would you like me to call you?"

Maria thought about it for maybe a minute, then mumbled, "How about just Maria? I mean, surely we're past formalities now?"

Natasha stared at her for a long time and then smiled softly, "OK... Maria."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

After showing Mr Banner to the lab Natasha stuck around for a while, just out of sight. She hadn't been ordered to do so, but she figured it was wise under the circumstances. It was bad enough she knew what the monster inside of him was capable of, but the man wasn't at all what she had been expecting. He had... surprised her, to say the least, and that was extremely rare.

If the circumstances were different Natasha might have gathered further Intel on the scientist, looked back over her notes or just spent time with him, because he truly was fascinating. But he wasn't the only... unique individual aboard SHIELD's biggest/most expensive toy, Natasha equally fascinated by the super soldier who had somehow survived being frozen for over a half-century, and to a lesser extent the spoilt, annoyingly clever man-child who like to dress up in a suit of armour and call himself a superhero.

Yes, these men were fascinating, or at least entertaining, but the usually calm and collected Black Widow was struggling to keep her facade of nonchalance when one of the only people in this world she'd be willing to admit to caring about was being mind controlled by some deranged Viking God. Fucking Hawkeye. There was a thin line between confidence and arrogance, and more often than not that stupid fool was more often the latter than the former, which was probably why this happened to him. Of course the fact that it had happened to him at all was a sign of just how dangerous Loki was, and how much trouble they were all in.

Nearly overwhelmed by her own emotions Natasha found herself wandering the halls of the Helicarrier, silently weighing her options. As if she was going to do anything other than end up in Maria's office, leaning back on the big comfy chair Fury had initially forced on the uptight brunette, Natasha knowing that despite what she may say Maria had ended up loving it. During lighter times Natasha had thoroughly enjoyed it too, especially as waiting in it had earned her some wonderfully brutal spankings, the redhead's body tingling as those enjoyable memories briefly distracted her from the turmoil she was in.

What felt like a lifetime later Maria finally entered her office, briefly looking surprised to see Natasha before murmuring, "Shouldn't you be babysitting Banner?"

"Shouldn't you be finding Barton." Natasha said almost nonchalantly, although her bitterness shone through.

Her heart filling with sympathy, perhaps too much, Maria instinctively closed and locked her door and then cautiously approached her desk. Natasha looked just about as relaxed as could be, slouching in that big chair without a weapon in sight, the redhead not even turning towards her but instead staring at the blank wall like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Of course Maria knew better than anyone that appearances can be deceiving, and you should never underestimate The Black Widow, so she took her time walking around the desk until she was standing directly in front of the deadly Natasha Romanoff.

"Barton is one of our best, and whenever someone is captured it’s for a purpose. This time it seems pretty clear that purpose is to be used as a weapon against us, so Loki will keep him alive until he chooses to attack, which will give us a chance to save him." Maria said, leaning against her desk as she attempted to comfort her lover. The problem was she was so very, very bad at this, "Until then we're doing everything in our power to find him, and if there's one thing I can promise you Natasha, is that we will find him."

"I wouldn't be here if I doubted that for a second." Natasha admitted calmly.

Maria smiled softly at the admission, and then after a pause added, "We've all heard it a million times, so if you want to tell me to fuck off you can, but this is the job. We risk our lives every second of every day and no matter how good we are all it takes is one little mistake in the wrong place at the wrong time and that's it. And the odds aren't exactly in Barton's favour, but I've seen you both get out of worse and no matter what happens you have to believe everything is going to be ok."

There was another pause and then Natasha softly murmured, "Fuck off."

Another second of silence, then both women laughed, albeit one more freely, that fact and the look on Natasha's face causing Maria to feel things she shouldn't, but she let it slide for now in favour of taking another crack at this whole comforting thing, "Look... Natasha, I-"

"Take off your clothes." Natasha suddenly interrupted in an ice cold tone she rarely had to use.

In an instant Maria's sympathy for the redhead was gone, the brunette barely able to control her anger as she calmly replied, "Natasha, we do not have time for a booty call. Everyone is on high alert, the entire world is in danger and Tony freaking Stark is here. There's no way I'm fucking you if there's a chance he might break his way in here."

The final comment was supposed to lighten the mood somewhat, but Natasha barely seem to register it, The Black Widow slowly getting up, turning to Maria and reminding her lover exactly how intimidating she could be as she stared into her eyes and calmly said, "I wasn't asking."

Maria had to admit, that sultry tone of voice, the look on Natasha's cover model face, that dominatrix like outfit posed so very menacingly, no wonder so many men and women had fallen to their knees over the years and submitted to The Black Widow, even though many of them knew just how dangerous Natasha Romanoff really was. Part of Maria definitely wanted to do that right now, finally submit to the woman who had almost always felt in control of their 'relationship', yet if this really was it, the likely inevitable moment Natasha took control of her, Maria wouldn't so easily surrender. No, she would fight.

So puffing up her chest and becoming as menacing as she could be Maria replied, "As I recall, I'm still the top in this arrangement, and you're still my-"

In the blink of an eye Natasha was on her, and while Maria had sort of been expecting it even she, with all her knowledge of The Black Widow, was caught by surprise at the suddenness and brutality of Natasha's movements. She tried to fight back but she was soon face down on her own desk with her body firmly pinned down with her arm pushed up against her back in a rather ordinary hold for such a dangerous woman. But then perhaps that was the point, Maria failing to get out of this simple hold half a dozen times before Natasha put a stop to that by almost breaking her arm.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME?" Natasha screamed in Maria's ear before adding with a growl, "You've only been topping me because I have allowed it. I allowed you to think that you were the top because it amused me. It was a fun game."

"We don't have time for games." Maria said, just about able to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Oh Maria, there's always time for games." Natasha chuckled cruelly, "And I've enjoyed our little game of cat and mouse, really I have, but make no mistake, you were always the mouse, and I'm tired of playing with you."

"Are you sure about that?" Maria asked.

As intended this knocked Natasha off her game, the brief pause letting Maria know she had a chance to escape without getting her ass fucked. Because as always if it was her only option Maria wanted to go down fighting, but she'd much prefer to win, and seeing as Natasha had the advantage in hand-to-hand by far The Deputy Director's best option was to outsmart The Black Widow. Not an easy feat by any means, but she had done it before.

Shaking off her confusion Natasha frowned, "Do you truly doubt you are the prey in this little game of ours?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm going to end up just another one of your trophies." Maria snapped, before quickly adding, "But this isn't about you and me, this is about you. I saw you, out there on the bridge with the others, the mighty Black Widow, her best friend captured and brainwashed by a supernatural maniac and she's still as cool as a cucumber. I watched you bring Banner in, longer than I should have, and despite travelling with perhaps the most dangerous man alive you looked like you didn't have a care in the world. So why end the charade now? Is it because you know this is one of the only places on the ship without surveillance? No, it wouldn't just be that, you... you feel safe here, don't you? With me? You feel like you can show just how upset you really are, because... you actually trust me? Oh my God, is that why you wanted me to take off my clothes? Not because you wanted to fuck me, but you heard I was nearly buried alive yesterday, and you wanted to make sure I wasn't lying about being fine, because you love me..."

Throughout that little speech Maria felt Natasha's grip loosening, her lies doing a surprisingly good job of knocking the infamous Black Widow off her game. However just as she was about to use her free arm to deliver a devastating back elbow which would knock Natasha off of her, and hopefully off her feet, the other spy actually let go of her arm voluntarily and stood back. Maria waited a few seconds and then cautiously turned around and straightened up to look at the frazzled redhead who looked less like a deadly assassin and more like a scared child.

It was then, to her horror, Maria realised that maybe, just maybe, instead of coming up with an easy way to distract the deadly Black Widow she'd actually hit the nail on the head and Natasha Romanoff actually did had feelings for her.

"I don't." Natasha said softly, Maria genuinely unsure whether to believe it or not, "Despite what Clint and Fury may think I don't love you, or like-like you or anything absurd like that. But I have... grown attached to you, and you cannot understand how much that bothers me."

Maria gulped, and then against her better judgement said, "I think I have a rough idea."

There was a long pause, both women eyeing each other, and then Natasha ordered, "Take off your clothes."

"You first." Maria countered.

Another long pause, then Natasha complied slowly, removing her clothing with her usual grace. Maria followed her example slightly more awkwardly, but Natasha found it endearing, that thought and her unwanted feelings which came with it being the core of her problem. It was a problem she had been ignoring for a while, and now Natasha feared she could no longer ignore it.

Eventually Natasha mumbled, "You don't look damaged."

"I don't lie about such things. And you look fine too by the way... in more ways than one." Maria said, immediately hating herself for the last comment which was meant to lighten the mood and only made her sound like a huge dorck.

Luckily Natasha barely seemed to acknowledge it, the Russian woman eventually taking a step forward as she explained, "My attachment to you is purely physical, no doubt a result of you proving to be a surprisingly competent Dom. So the easiest way to solve my problem is to take away what I like most about you by breaking you and turning you into a sub. But I have to admit, I'm hesitant to do so. Submissive women are a dime a dozen, but you... you are a rare breed. Do you know how many people tremble just from watching me walk past them in the hall?"

"It's embarrassing." Maria nodded.

Ignoring the interruption Natasha continued, "But you, you are a challenge. Or at least the closest thing to it I've had in years. So for that I will give you the choice, either surrender to me completely and be my bitch, or beat this attachment to you out of me."

Maria smirked, "You know we could just stop having sex, right?"

"Oh please." Natasha scoffed, "Don't pretend like you didn't know this ends one of three ways. Either I conquer you, you conquer me, or one or both of us dies."

Raising an eyebrow Maria questioned, "That's it, huh?"

"Well..." Natasha smirked, "When all this started I arrogantly believed it could only end with you kneeling at my feet. But that was before a Mad God with mind control powers and who knows what else up his sleeve entered the equation, giving us a powerful enemy none of us have been trained to deal with... and, on a lighter note, it was before you gave me the best ass fucking of my life and made me agree to be your bitch. Which I only agreed to because it amused me to surrender to someone weaker than myself, and because I wanted to see what you would do, and honestly, I was disappointed."

"Hey!" Maria protested, "I don't recall you complaining all those times you were cumming hard for me. Especially when I was fucking your ass."

"Oh Maria, don't you get it by now?" Natasha chuckled humourlessly, "Yes, you are highly competent at fucking a woman... the best I have ever encountered, besides myself of course. But there is more than owning someone than spoiling them with undeserved pleasure. A true Dom has to be willing to cause real pain, regardless whether it is warranted or not. To torture the object of your affection and show them how truly little they matter to you. That they are just a thing, an object to be used for your pleasure regardless if they get anything even resembling pleasure in return. You proved you can do that, really, truly hurt me... and maybe I won't have too ass fuck you into submission."

Maybe it was fucked up logic, Maria had been hanging around The Black Widow so long she wasn't sure she could tell anymore, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was saving her own ass, and if that meant destroying Natasha's ass in the less fun way so be it, Maria softly ordering after a long moment of silence, "Well then, what are you waiting for? Bend over like the bitch you are."

Natasha smirked as she did as she was told, making sure to stick out her ass as far as possible as she chuckled, "Oh Maria, I'm going to miss your fighting spirit once I've broken you."

The smirk on Natasha's face widened as Maria gritted her teeth. She knew that her lover could hide her emotions better than that, but it was understandable their conversation had knocked Maria off her game. God knows Natasha was off of hers, which was unacceptable under these very dangerous circumstances, so the redheaded spy wasn't going to leave this room until the complication was resolved. One way or another.

Up until a few moments ago Natasha thought there was only one option to get her back on her game, but for once she had hesitated. She had searched so long for a worthy opponent to spar with physically and mentally, and now she finally found the closest thing to it Natasha wasn't about to eliminate it if she had any other choice. She just hoped that Maria was up to the challenge of beating these feelings out of her so she could go back to her normal confident self, or at the very least pretend long enough to save Clint.

It wasn't looking promising at first, Maria merely retrieving the cane she used far too infrequently before walking around slowly to rest it against Natasha's buttocks before the brunette softly asked, "Is this really what you want?"

That court Natasha off guard, mostly because she honestly wasn't sure what she truly wanted, and that scared the shit out of her, but instead of admitting that she merely grumbled, "Stop wasting time Hill. If you want to save your ass I suggest you get on with it, and don't even dare think about holding back this time round."

For a few seconds nothing happened, then Maria pulled her arm back and then brought the cane crashing down on Natasha's butt nice and hard. It couldn't compare to some of the injuries Natasha had sustained over the years, but it was a good start and thankfully Maria didn't lighten up the speed and force of her blows. No, if anything she increased them, caning Natasha's ass harder than ever before and making the assassin cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. And yet, it wasn't enough.

Natasha could still sense the feelings inside of her, and if anything they were growing like an infection with every brutal blow. After maybe five to ten minutes of non-stop strikes Natasha's ass was on fire with glorious pain, Natasha knowing that her butt had to be covered in so many criss-crossing red lines that her backside must be literally nothing but a red mess right now. However her body was obscenely aroused by the agony she was in and each additional strike, so it didn't fix the problem, and if Maria couldn't think of something better soon Natasha would have no choice but to break her favourite toy.

Maria's arm was aching from keeping up this level of intensity for so long, and the sight of the mighty Black Widow's butt looking so utterly destroyed... well, there was so much Maria could do before she became too tired or too horny to continue. Of course she knew from the soft cries and grunts escaping Natasha's lips that this wasn't enough to literally save her ass. Luckily she did have an idea she had been toying with over the past few weeks, although she had intended to do it playfully with her hand. To use the idea now might give Natasha what she wanted, but at what cost?

"Harder! Hit me harder bitch! Harder! Spank my ass harder or I swear to God I'll fucking rape your ass with no lube!" Natasha threatened angrily.

Initially Maria was taken aback, though she realised Natasha was just trying to manipulate her into beating her butt even harder, in the process unknowingly making up Maria's mind about something, "I've got a better idea, turn around!"

Natasha did so in about half a second, glaring at Maria with a look which would probably make a level one agent become a quivering wreck, but as The Deputy Director Maria refused to show weakness. Instead she just placed her cane on Natasha's huge tits, causing the menacing look on the redhead's face to turn gleeful and maybe even a little hopeful, somehow making this whole situation even more depraved. Which, to her shame, Maria found she loved.

"Oh yes, please Maria, do it. I want you to AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!" Natasha cried out, caught off guard for once at the suddenness of the blow.

From the look in her eyes Natasha was probably uncertain whether Maria would really do it, the brunette swiftly giving the redhead exactly the answer she had clearly been hoping for, Maria bringing that cane down again and again onto Natasha's big boobs. Like her ass cheeks before them those big tits jiggled hypnotically with every blow given. They also quickly changed colour under the assault, first pink and then quickly a light red and then a dark angry red to match the assassin's ass.

It seemed sacrilegious to assault such a work of art, but the same could be said for Natasha's ass and Maria had been happily doing unspeakable things to that perfect behind for quite some time now. And now she was actually inflicting pain in this new and twisted way Maria had to admit to finding perverted enjoyment out of this, especially as she could watch Natasha's gorgeous face as it first struggled to hide her agony/enjoyment before with a sadistic grin the superspy seemed to give in to what she was feeling and become very, very expressive.

Given the size of her boobs Natasha's lovers/targets could barely pull their attention away from her chest to do anything else, but it was very rare she would receive a punishing treatment like this. She could only think of one or two times she specifically received this, and Maria was by far hitting her faster and harder. Perhaps even faster and harder than the few occasions Natasha had dished this out, which wasn't often given her fascination with female bottoms. However, again it wasn't enough.

Actually it was no different from getting her ass spanked, at least once she got used to it. It hurt just about the same amount, her body still tingled with joy and most troublingly it only endeared her further to Maria. When Maria suddenly stopped and slipped the cane lower to her pussy Natasha also felt the same troubling further endearment, but the pain she was anticipating would surely be enough to arrays whatever was going on underneath the skin.

Then, predictably, Maria hesitated, "I, I don't want to hurt you."

Becoming angry Natasha threatened, "You'd better, because if you don't I, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

Again Natasha was caught off guard by a brutal blow to her body, this time Maria's cane actually connecting with her womanhood itself. Maria then caned her cunt for a few long minutes, giving Natasha a kind of agony she had never experienced before. Another first for her and Maria, and this time the sensation was so strong she could feel nothing but pain, and it was blissful.

For some reason torturers mostly seem to only occasionally focus their attention on their victim's genitalia when the victim in question was male, which always seemed odd to Natasha. True, it wasn't the most effective way of torturing someone, and those who did do it often did it because of some psychological issue of their own, but Natasha supposed she should be grateful she had never experienced this before as it was so nice to be experiencing a first right now. Better still as it was focusing on an emotion which wasn't dangerously close to happiness for a change.

On some really twisted level Maria continue to enjoy this, mostly because she could clearly see just how much the perverted redhead was enjoying herself, her face and body subtly twisting and twitching in a captivating mixture of pain and pleasure. That the usually stone-faced Black Widow could no longer hide her feelings about the agony she was being subjected too was incredibly erotic to the woman who probably knew more about Natasha Romanoff than any other living person other than Natasha herself, and even then it was debatable.

It also felt like, at least momentarily, Maria finally had the upper hand on the more dangerous spy. True, it was only because Natasha had backed herself into a corner, but that almost made it sweeter. Knowing that the shorter yet more deadly woman could easily turn the tables on her and yet she was choosing to live up to her word and surrender her body completely to the weaker woman, allowing the brunette to do this unspeakable thing, oh this was something Maria would remember for the rest of her days.

However while part of her was literally getting off on this another part of her was hating every minute of it. Partly because she was ashamed of herself for finding such abuse erotic, Maria feeling like she was a disgrace to her gender as she brutalised another female's womanhood. More importantly she was hurting Natasha. Yes, she hurt Natasha all the time. Had punched her, slapped her, kicked her, yelled at her and more recently spanked her, but this was more agonising than any of that. This was a constant series of blows to Natasha's cunt, the mighty Black Widow just standing there and taking it until tears literally started sliding down her cheeks, the near invincibly tough woman being reduced to tears under the assault.

That was when Maria stopped and pulled Natasha into her arms, the other spy clearly considering resistance for a moment before she collapsed into the embrace and wept openly. Maria had long suspected Natasha enjoyed being spanked so much because it was in some small way penance for previous sins, and in a weird way she could relate as the abuse she had received when Natasha was dishing out the beatings were oddly cathartic. However that was little comfort to Maria now, the fact that hurting Natasha in such a way affected her so much it actually scared Maria. Having romantic feelings for The Black Widow was in no shape or form a good idea.

Wanting to snap herself out of it Maria gently grabbed Natasha's chin and pulled her back so she could look her in the eye, "Still want me to dominate you."

"God yes. Spank me. Beat me. Hurt me." Natasha begged softly and pathetically.

"I've got a better idea." Maria said, before letting go of the other girl and dramatically pushed her things off her desk, "Lay back so I can ride your pretty face."

Not needing to be told twice Natasha lay down on the desk, only letting out a slight gasp of pain as her well spanked butt came to rest against the hardwood of Maria's desk. To Natasha's delight Maria took a second to admire her handiwork, the brunette taking a long look at the redhead's beaten body before mounting her, Natasha's mouth watering as Maria slowly lowered her cunt down onto her face.

As soon as it was close enough Natasha shot her head upwards and gave Maria one long slow lick from the bottom of her pussy all the way up to the top, lingering on her entrance and then her clit along the way and making her lover moan loudly in pleasure. Natasha then repeated this process over and over again, licking the full length of Maria's cunt with every stroke of her tongue while the other woman lowered herself further down on top of her, Maria soon seated comfortably on top of Natasha's face, tightly sandwiching The Black Widow's head between the desk and her lover's delicious pussy.

For all of Maria's resistance to do any real damage to her body Natasha had been pleased to find the superior officer's cunt had been dripping wet before she even placed it down onto her face. Of course Maria always got off on dishing out a spanking, but that hadn't been just bending Natasha over her knee and then giving her some mild discomfort. No, that had been true agonising/wonderful pain, Natasha was eager to reward Maria for both enjoying it and being able to dish it out.

Maria had other ideas though, "Not so fast. Mmmmmm, I want to enjoy this. Oooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooddddddd, that's it Natasha, mmmmmmmmm, lick me slowly, gently, mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh fuck, you really are a world-class pussy pleaser, aren't you Romanoff?"

Natasha smirked against the yummy treat in front of her as she settled into a gentle licking rhythm after briefly trying to increase the pace. These days Maria only called her Romanoff when they were in public, or she was mad at her, or she was teasing her. It was obvious which one this was, although it wasn't really much of a tease because Natasha WAS a world-class pussy pleaser, a fact she proved to Maria pretty much on a daily basis, and she was only too happy to do it again, the more experienced spy effortlessly driving her commanding officer crazy with just a few gentle licks.

Maria enjoyed being reminded just how good Natasha was at eating pussy. It was really easy for her to get a reminder, as all it took was stroking Natasha's ego, or challenging the arrogance spy who should really know better, or sometimes by doing nothing but be in the redhead's presence. And ok, the bragging could be a little obnoxious sometimes, but it was also kind of charming in small doses, and again Maria really, really liked the way that Natasha backed up her words.

Even the straightest of women would probably enjoy receiving head from The Black Widow, and if the last eight months had proven anything Maria wasn't the straightest of women. Of course she had known that before, but damn, she felt sorry for any virgin Natasha seduced, because they had all probably been ruined for everybody else. And unfortunately Maria had probably witnessed a few of those people getting ruined as she watched Natasha effortlessly seduce people of all shapes, sizes and ages whilst studying her, the memory of that causing some very odd and dangerous sensations to rock Maria's body.

The most recognisable sensation was an absurd feeling of jealousy, as if her fuck buddy was retroactively cheating on her, the idea embarrassing Maria so much she forced herself out of her head and concentrated on the here and now. Unfortunately she couldn't live in the here and now very long without it becoming almost physically painful, Natasha knowing just how to turn the woman whose colleagues called her uptight and even an ice queen into a total lesbian slut having to grind her teeth to prevent herself from shamelessly begging another woman to make her cum.

Oh how Maria missed the days when she had been called an ice queen, had even been proud of it, had seen it as a sign she had succeeded in becoming the strong intimidating woman she had always wanted to be. Now even the level ones joked how the ice queen had been melted, and no matter how hard she tried Maria just couldn't be the same woman she had been before receiving constant mind-numbing sexual satisfaction courtesy of The Black Widow. And even though the trade-off was her personal business becoming the worst kept secret in the long history of SHIELD, in moments like this in which she was introduced to torture she could never have imagined, Maria couldn't deny it was all worth it.

Just to feel that talented tongue tracing her pussy lips, teasing her entrance and clit, and then finally that sinfully wonderful mouth wrapping around her centre and ever so gently sucking, oh Maria would take a thousand SHIELD Agents gossiping over her and a few knowing smirks from Colson, Fury and the archer if it meant she could still feel this pretty much every day. Yes, even at their most torturous Maria wouldn't trade Natasha's mouth and tongue worshipping her cunt for the world.

Right now the hardest part was not grinding herself down against Natasha's talented mouth, Maria wishing desperately she had something to grip onto as time after time again The Black Widow forced her to moan, groan, whimper and even literally crying as she was effortlessly brought to the edge of orgasm and kept there for what felt like an eternity. Over and over again Natasha gleefully pushed her so close she could taste it, Maria holding on for as long as she could until she couldn't remember why she wasn't simply begging for mercy.

Even then her pride would only allow Maria to practically growl, "Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue you dyke bitch! Do it! Make me cum in your slut mouth, and AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK! OHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEESSSSSS! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEEEEE!"

Any further words from Maria were just a collection of mostly swear words strung together without rhyme or reason thanks to Natasha slamming her tongue as deep into her cunt as it could go. Naturally this triggered a powerful orgasm in Maria, one which originated deep inside her core and then figuratively and literally exploded from her.

In response Maria reached down, grabbed a handful of red hair and shoved Natasha's face as deep inside her cunt as possible. After a few moments of that she pressed her hips downwards as hard as possible, once again sandwiching Natasha's head between the table and her centre, this time using almost enough force to do some damage. She could have done this before but she'd been worried about triggering an orgasm herself, but now Maria very much wanted to have multiple climaxes which Natasha Romanoff could so easily give her.

Natasha was only too happy to provide those climaxes, smirking in self-satisfaction as she oh so easily turned the mighty Maria Hill who all the little level ones used to be so afraid of into a writhing mess constantly filling The Black Widow's mouth with Natasha's personal favourite beverage. Oh how Natasha loved cum. Especially girl cum, now Maria giving her almost more than she could handle. Or technically giving her more than she could handle, depending how you chose to see it.

Technically speaking even Natasha Romanoff couldn't possibly swallow every delicious drop that Maria was giving her, but at least a majority of the precious liquid which was now covering her face would end up in her belly, Natasha would make sure of that. Also it was quite a thrill to have another woman literally cumming in her face, that woman so lost in sex that she grinded her own cunt into Natasha's face, her current position ensuring that the redheaded spy would barely be able to breathe because she would be so consumed with another woman's orgasming pussy.

Of course Natasha had a lot of pussy eating experience so she had no problem continue breathing while switching between tongue fucking Maria and swallowing the other woman's cum. Granted this wasn't a position she had been familiar with before temporarily becoming Maria's bitch, but even before the sexy brunette had made a habit out of sitting on her face Natasha sometimes put her conquests on top of her like this just so she could be completely lost in the sight, smell and taste of pure woman.

It was something Natasha could happily do all day. At the very least she was determined to outlast Maria, no matter how saw her mouth and tongue became, Natasha again smirking as she succeeded in her goal. That unfortunately meant Maria took her yummy pussy away from Natasha's mouth, but on the bright side she quickly replace it with her own lips, the two high ranking members of SHIELD passionately kissing and grinding against each other for a few minutes, sharing a little of Maria's cum in the process.

When she finally broke the kiss Maria panted, "Wait right here."

Unsurprisingly the redheaded spy did as she was told, Maria only glancing a few times at that incredibly sexy body as she retrieved a strap-on dildo from the bottom drawer of her desk. She has several toys hidden away in her offices, lockers, sleeping quarters and apartments scattered throughout SHIELD and nearby areas but much like a pistol this was her weapon of choice, the one she automatically reached for whenever the situation required it. However this time would be different.

Maria purposely glanced upwards as she slipped the harness over Natasha's legs and her thighs, meaning she quickly caught a raised eyebrow from The Black Widow, which led Maria to smirk and call out, "What? You should know better than anyone just because you've got a cock, doesn't mean you’re on top."

Natasha shrugged casually but didn't take her eyes off her, "Your funeral, Hill."

That tone... it was almost like Natasha resented going back to formal names after they had become so used to calling each other by their first names. It was kind of cute, not that Maria could afford to analyse that. Not now, not ever. So instead she concentrated on strapping the dildo firmly around Natasha's waist and then taking the shaft in hand and lowering her head like she was going to give it a blow job. This got another raised eyebrow from Natasha, followed by a smirk as Maria merely spit on the head of the cock, and then while still holding it firmly positioned herself so that her cunt was pressing against the long hard object.

Once the toy was pressing directly against her front entrance Maria pushed herself forcefully downwards, letting out a loud moan as she penetrated herself with the dildo. For a second Maria savoured her pussy lips being forced to stretch open for the large toy, then she pushed herself all the way down the impressive length, crying out and then moving in pretty much pure pleasure. Sure there was a slight stretching sensation as her love passage was forced to, well, stretch but it was far from unpleasant.

That was partly thanks to just how many orgasms Natasha had just given her, her pussy relaxed as could be and, despite the other woman's best efforts, still filled with cream which lubricated the cock being inserted into her. Spanking The Black Widow earlier also helped, and the fact that despite the position they were in Maria was still very much the one in control. In control of Natasha Romanoff, something which would never get old for Maria, especially considering she made it her business to know the details of each and every one of the redhead's missions, including the latest one where she had taken out four men without breaking a sweat. And now that super tough spy was just waiting for her to start this fucking, Maria smirking as she was only too happy to oblige.

Natasha watched with interest as Maria started bouncing up and down on her lap, the pussy she had just eaten out taking every inch of the huge dildo now strapped around the redhead's waist with practised ease. The last time that she had seen pretty much this sight she'd had a strap-on attached to her head and she was getting a much closer look at Maria's pussy being fucked. Oh how Natasha missed having such a wonderful view, although this one was nothing to complain about.

Like this Natasha could see Maria's boobs bouncing up and down with every thrust, her sweaty female form in general looking so good on top of her like that, and perhaps more importantly of all she could see the look of pleasure on Maria's beautiful face. It was something Natasha had become way too attach to in recent months, and while with spanking and the face sitting her mind had been blissfully clear from that now those thoughts were coming back, especially when Maria looked directly at her with something in her eyes Natasha wasn't sure she could name. Or at least she didn't want too.

Perhaps Natasha was only postponing the inevitable. It was rather strange she had chosen to do so in the first place, as while bottoming for Maria had made a nice vacation from the norm Natasha was a top. She was the most dominant Dom in the world, maybe the universe, and there was no way Maria Hill could hope to match her for very long. No, compared to her this woman was second rate. Maria couldn't physically beat her, she couldn't mentally beat her, she couldn't beat her full stop. Natasha was superior in every way to this woman, so why was she so reluctant to make Maria her bitch?

Just as these confusing thoughts were going through Natasha's head she suddenly found herself being flipped over. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't seen this coming at all, the mighty Black Widow totally taken off-guard for a few seconds. As a result her mask of perfect calm slipped and she couldn't help but look worried for a second. By the time she recovered it was too late and Maria was smirking at her, basking in the achievement of getting the drop on the notorious Natasha Romanoff. Which naturally made Natasha angry.

Then Maria challenged, "You want to top me again? Go ahead. Fuck my pussy, hell fuck my tight virgin ass for all I care. Because I don't care how good you are Natasha, I'll just shake it off and fuck you up the ass like the little bitch you really are!"

Silence fell over the room and for a moment Maria half expected Natasha to slap her as if they were on a date or something and she had just yelled that out. Then Natasha started pumping her hips back and fourth, originally starting to fuck Maria with an unsteady and awkward pace which was really unlike her. Of course that didn't last long, the deadly Black Widow's natural instincts kicking in which resulted in the type of pussy pounding that if she was honest with herself Maria had really missed. Sure, nothing could compare to topping Natasha Romanoff, but being topped by the legendary spy came pretty close.

Not that Natasha was strictly a top in this scenario, but it looks like the redhead was having trouble remembering that from the way those beautiful eyes of hers was staring into Maria's soul, demanding total submission. She wouldn't get it, although she did get Maria's arms and legs wrapped tightly around her, Natasha's stare causing the brunette's body to act of its own accord, but even then Maria pulled the redhead into her and pushed her away, making the thrusts in and out of her cunt even harder while maintaining an element of control.

Maintaining a little control and not begging to cum like a submissive little bitch became increasingly hard for Maria. Natasha was just fucking her so good, easily beating anyone else she'd ever been way, and those eyes... that mask of concentration and who knows what else, oh God, what had Maria been thinking? She knew right from the start that fucking Natasha Romanoff would be like playing with fire, but surely she had literally jumped into a inferno by offering this sex goddess a chance to not only fuck her pussy but take her virgin ass too.

At the time Maria had believed what she said with every fibre of her being. That she could be the first to take an ass fucking from The Black Widow and shake it off like it was nothing. But now she wasn't even 50% sure of that, and even as she crashed over the edge of an incredibly powerful orgasm she feared repercussions of this and more importantly finally surrendering her virgin butt hole to the dangerous Black Widow. Although ironically enough in that moment Maria couldn't denied that what she was most scared of was that when she finally gave Natasha what she really wanted the deadly redhead would finally discard her like a toy a child had become bored with, a.k.a. just like everybody else who'd had the privilege of fucking this goddess of a woman.

As Maria went from gritting her teeth to trying to keep herself quite to shooting her head back and shamelessly screaming pleasure from the force of her climax Natasha continued to stare at the woman who had captured her attention like no other. She actually wanted to look away, to look at anything else, maybe even to stop fucking the other woman because some of the thoughts which were going on inside her mind were terrifying for her. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. Her instincts had kicked in and all she could seem to do was fuck Maria with every ounce of skill she possessed.

After spending so long bottoming it felt so peculiar to be on top again. So weird. So unnatural? And yet it was just like riding a bike, Natasha feeling like she was in her element for the first time in about a year. And oh, she had almost forgotten how good she was at this. How easy it was to make another woman feel good with a strap-on. How much fun it was to thrust a dildo strapped around her waist in and out of another woman's pussy and make her cum. To make her tremble beneath her. To make another woman scream in ecstasy from her skills with HER cock.

The power, the control, the dominance, all these feelings she hadn't felt for so long now came back full force along with the unique sensation of having the wonderful little nub inside the harness crashing against her clit with every thrust soon had an orgasm of her own building up in Natasha's body. And to some extent she continued holding it back as usual so she could make Maria cum several times from pounding into her. However instead of pushing herself to her limits and possibly past them Natasha allowed herself to cum at the first moment it seemed vaguely respectable for her to do so.

Of course by then she had given Maria so many orgasms the other woman couldn't possibly complain, but Natasha knew this would be bugging her for a very long time. But she would just have to admit she couldn't take her thoughts were going on in her head, had to let the overwhelming pleasure rock her body so it could numb her mind and reduce her to a quivering mess of flesh and bone. And luckily for her pride even as she became totally lost in her pleasure Natasha continued pounding Maria's pussy, the redhead's body taking over completely so she didn't embarrass herself by only giving the brunette a few orgasms.

For a while both women seem completely lost and what they were doing, then Natasha pulled her cock out of Maria's pussy, leaving The Deputy Director of SHIELD whimpering pathetically with disappointment. Natasha ignored her and rolled onto her back, the two Agents of SHIELD gasping for breath and slowly recovering from their activities.

Maria thought to herself, this was it. She was moments away from getting ass fucked. How would it feel? Would it change her? Would it change things between her and Natasha? Was she about to be humiliated and then tossed aside by Natasha, just like all the other people she had seen The Black Widow seduce? Well, the answer to the last question was yes, but it didn't play out as Maria had always imagined it would.

Getting up with a disturbing amount of calm Natasha wordlessly took off the strap-on, tossed it aside and got dressed. She then just stood there for a few long seconds with her back to Maria, then without turning back Natasha said, "Whatever this is, it's over. If we talk again it will be official SHIELD business. Otherwise I do not wish to see you."

A little taken aback by this Maria set up, "Natasha-"

"I don't care about taking your anal cherry." Natasha quickly interrupted, again without looking at the other woman, "I don't care about you. You're not pretty enough to be my bitch. If you weren't The Deputy Director of SHIELD, I wouldn't have looked at you twice."

With that Natasha quickly left, leaving Maria to just sit there in dumbfounded silence for a few long moments. Then she remembered she was naked, and Maria quickly gathering up her things and then dressed, feeling just as ungraceful as when she had taken her clothes off. God damn Natasha Romanoff, making everything look easy, including getting dressed and undressed, and attacking someone's petty insecurities.

Maria kept telling herself over and over she didn't care how she looked, but she was more of a girl then she'd ever let on and she hated herself for it. She hated that she had constantly not felt good enough for Natasha, hated the fact that all it had taken was one little comment from the redhead to inflame that absurd part of herself. But luckily she had a distraction, that being why had The Black Widow acted so childishly and turn down the chance to ass fuck her? The easy answer to that was despite what she said Natasha did care about Maria, which meant that whatever this was between them wasn't over. And sure, they had far more important things to worry about, but Maria knew all she could do now was wait for either SHIELD to find Loki or Loki to make his next move.

In the meantime Maria should probably decide exactly what it was she wanted from Natasha Romanoff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maria Hill wasn't the type of person to drink on the job. Even when she was undercover in a bar she would take whatever shortcut necessary to remain completely sober. More or less. Now though the bottle of scotch she had been saving for a special occasion was open and she was savouring her fourth glass after downing the first three without hesitation.

The thing was, Maria had been hoping that the special occasion which prompted her to open this bottle would be a celebration of some truly epic victory, either for herself or for SHIELD. If the latter, something like saving the world. If the former, probably that final promotion which would at last see her take complete control of this entire organisation. Instead she was mourning the loss of a friend and a crushing defeat.

Loki had played them all for fools. Had pitted the members of Fury's precious Avengers Initiative against each other while his brainwashed men launched an attack against them which came close to destroying them all. And the bastard had got away. He killed one of the precious few friends she had in this world, Phil Colson, and then he had left with his army to conquer the world.

The fact that they were still in the air and maybe had the cocky archer back was of little comfort to Maria, hence why she was drinking instead of doing something useful. Problem was, she couldn't think what else she could do. She had played her part so far, stood there uselessly while Fury manipulated Stark and Rogers with the memory of their dead friend as if this was some kind of movie or a coach rallying his team when they were losing. She understood it had to be done, it was more or less their only move left. Not that it made her feel any better about it, hence the drinking.

All of a sudden the door to her sleeping quarters opened to reveal Natasha Romanoff. Lately this had become a very familiar sight, especially since Natasha quickly slipped into the room and locked the door behind her, although this time round Maria wasn't exactly excited to see her, "How's Clint?"

Natasha was surprised, both from the fact that Maria used his first name and that she chose that to be her first question. Then again Maria always did seem to be surprising her, "I knocked some sense into him. I think he's going to be fine."

"You wouldn't be here if you thought otherwise." Maria pointed out, hating herself for acting like a jealous girlfriend, but she just couldn't stop, "You know, I always wondered about you two."

"Please, we're both too damaged for that. I mean, can you imagine us together? What a disaster that would be?" Natasha asked softly as she slowly stepped forward.

"Yes, I can. Which is exactly why I have a rule against workplace fraternisation." Maria grumbled, unadvisedly looking down at her glass instead of the advancing assassin.

Cupping Maria's chin Natasha forced the other woman to look up at her and then gave her an infuriating smile, "Don't you mean used to have?"

Gritting her teeth Maria slapped Natasha's hand away, stood up and got into the deadly redhead's personal space, "No, I HAVE a rule, and WHEN I'm running this place it will be strictly enforced, which means you'll have to get your jollies elsewhere."

"Like anyone could stop me fucking whoever the hell I want ." Natasha smiled arrogantly for a moment, then it was gone, "Provided I survive this mess."

Maria sighed, "Is that why you're here? A pick me up? Because you know I'm no good at speeches, but I could try, if you really want."

Natasha smiled, "You really would do that for me? After everything I said?"

"Being a leader means inspiring people you don't necessarily like." Maria replied coldly, "And don't flatter yourself. You'll have to try a lot harder than that if you want to actually hurt me... which to be clear, is not an invitation. We've had more than enough infighting for one day."

There was a long silence between them, then Natasha lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry."

Honestly a little confused Maria frowned, "What?"

"I'm sorry." Natasha repeated, looking the other woman in the eye, "I'm sorry for what I said to you before. I didn't mean it, but I do not understand how you can doubt your beauty."

At the last words Natasha reached for the brunette, only for Maria to slap her hand away and step back, "Thanks, I guess, but this thing between us... it was a mistake. You know that, I know that. So let's just try to be civil from now on."

There was another long silence and then Natasha said, "I'm a spy, not a soldier. This whole thing, it's monsters and magic. Nothing I was ever prepared for. My chances of survival are slim. So I will not allow my last words to you to be a lie."

"What are you talking about?" Maria frowned.

"I've been compromised." Natasha said, taking a step forward and taking Maria's hands in hers, "I was arrogant. I thought I was too good to fall into such things, that we were too much the same for me to ever want something more. But... I do. I want you Maria, more than just physically, and it terrifies me."

Another long silence, and then Maria mumbled maybe a little bitterly, "I thought love was for children. Isn't that what you told Loki?"

Natasha smiled, because of course Maria was watching over her as usual, "You make me very childish. Hence our last conversation."

"And that's why I should never have broken my rule." Maria said, pulling her hands away from Natasha's grip, "Love is a weakness which makes fools of us all."

Natasha smiled sadly, "I couldn't agree more, but... what I'm somehow only just now realising is ignoring a weakness or pretending it isn't there makes us even more foolish. After all, if I did the same with any of my other shortcomings I'd be dead by now.

Maria bitterly faked a gasp, "You mean The Black Widow is admitting she's not perfect!"

"I never claim to be." Natasha said softly, "I'm very good at what I do, but this whole thing with Loki and you is completely outside my comfort zone, and there's no way I'd be telling you this if I wasn't about to die-"

"Natasha! Look at me!" Maria practically yelled, grabbing Natasha's face in a way no one else would probably ever dare and force the redhead looked directly into her eyes, "You're The Black Fucking Widow. You're the greatest spy this world has ever seen. You're awesome, you're unstoppable and I forbid you from dying!"

For a second Natasha just stared at the other woman, and she smiled, "As motivational speeches go, that wasn't too bad."

"Thanks." Maria lowered her head, feeling embarrassed of her outburst.

There was another pause, then Natasha mumbled, "Look, I didn't come here expecting anything from you, I just needed to tell you the truth for once."

That line was a bit nerve wracking, but Maria chose to ignore it for now, "You know what? It could be hours before SHIELD finds Loki, and I don't want to spend precious time drinking alone or discussing my feelings."

Natasha smirked, "Then what do you want-"

Before Natasha could finish Maria pressed her lips hard against hers, the redhead not hesitating for a single second to kiss the brunette back. Simultaneously they add their tongues into the mix, those soft muscles battling for control as Natasha grabbed a firm hold of Maria's waist and pulled the other girl's body as close to her own as possible. Maria responded by moving her hands from Natasha's face to around her neck and then redoubling her efforts to defeat the superspy's tongue with her own, although despite her recent successes this time the battle seemed to have no end.

Submitting completely to Maria had been a thrill Natasha couldn't have possibly imagined, but at least for the moment she wasn't in a submissive mood. Exactly the opposite, and she wanted to dominate Maria's tongue with her own, something she could have easily done with anyone else, but The Deputy Director just wouldn't go down. So Natasha decided she would in a manner of speaking, the redheaded spy effortlessly stripping herself and her lover before gently laying Maria down on the tiny single bed they had both got a lot of use out of as of late. Then after getting on top of her for a few more minutes of kissing Maria's lips Natasha moved to her lover's neck and then swiftly to her breasts.

When she reached her destination Natasha slowed her role, savouring the few precious moments she spent kissing along soft flesh of Maria's right boob and the equally delectable moment she slid her tongue around the other woman's nipple. Then she slowly got it into her mouth and sucked on it for a few long seconds before kissing her way to Maria's left boob, repeating the process over and over again. The only deviation was how much she smirked against her lover's flesh as Maria rewarded her by caressing her hair and pushing her firmly against her, and occasionally shooting her own head back to let out the most adorable moans, groans and whimpers of pleasure.

Natasha knew that Maria would be deeply offended to be called adorable, and if some lower ranking officer or dumb punk outside of SHIELD uttered anything like that around The Assistant Director of SHIELD they would most likely be put in their place in the blink of an eye with a physical or more likely verbal beat down. And to be fair only a few days ago Natasha had been scolding herself for thinking of her superior officer in such a way. But now? Now Natasha was looking at Maria Hill in a whole new light, and in moments like this were the brunette wasn't trying to be the 'Head Bitch In Charge' adorable seemed to be a perfectly acceptable term. At least as long as it wasn't uttered out allowed. And even then, Natasha was far from someone who wouldn't push her superior's buttons.

Maria was fully aware of how Natasha was looking at her. They were just cautious glances now, the likes of which the casual civilian might miss entirely and would definitely fail to understand the significance of them. However Maria Hill was The Deputy Director of SHIELD so she could recognise the change in the way Natasha looked at her, kissed her, touched her, and honestly... it was more terrifying than when The Black Widow had been threatening to anally rape her and/or beat the shit out of her.

She hadn't asked for any of this. Natasha was the one that pursued her, Natasha who had broken the unspoken rule not to talk about their feelings, Natasha who had convinced her to break her precious rule and somehow delude herself into believing it didn't count because it was just sex, and now what? Maria was just supposed to believe the greatest liar in the world was telling the truth? That The Black Widow, who could easily have anyone she wanted, would fall in love with her? Really? And yet, Natasha was here with her now, worshipping her body, and that undeniable fact was a hell of an ego boost.

The world was in jeopardy all the time, everyday in fact, but this felt different. Their darkest hour, or at least the darkest they had ever faced, and Natasha Romanoff was spending perhaps what was only their few precious minutes of reprieve licking and sucking Maria's nipples to hardness. Oh it was wonderful, but selfishly Maria wanted more. And after a while, Natasha's talented mouth and tongue made sure that desire turned into a burning need that Maria just couldn't ignore.

"Please Natasha..." Maria whimpered, barely recognising her own voice it was so needy, "Lower! I need you to... oh yes... yes... oh Natasha! Natassssshhhhhhhaaaaaa!"

Maria found herself moaning her lover's name a few more times as Natasha obeyed her command immediately without any sass or back talk of any kind for once. No, the redhead just started immediately kissing her way down the brunette's stomach, and ok, there may have been a few smirks against her flesh but Maria was way too horny to care. Especially when Natasha Romanoff, the best pussy eater Maria had ever met, was settling in between her legs, ready and more than willing to continue worshipping her body.

Natasha often paused in this position to savour the sweet scent of her lover and the sight of their arousal. Bask in the knowledge that she had caused this, that these were the fruits of her labour, yet another person consumed by lust because of her. It was always one hell of an ego boost, especially when it was someone as powerful as Maria Hill. However this time it was different. This time Natasha felt something else as well, something which if she was being honest with herself she had felt for a long-time, but was only now admitting it. And it really, really freaked her out, but luckily there was an easy distraction.

The distraction was of course to lean forward, stick out her tongue and slide it over Maria's pussy lips, Natasha repeating the process over and over as she settled into a long slow cunt lapping. This worked like a charm, at least for a little while, Natasha finding herself consumed by one of her favourite flavours in the world for a long few minutes. Then she found herself becoming distracted by the reason why she loves this flavour so much, and why she craved the flavour that followed it.

Her whole life Natasha had believed romantic feelings were a weakness. It had been beaten into her before she could really understand this concept, and once she witnessed it for herself she found it almost comical. Now the joke was on her, because apparently she never fully understood this concept. What it was like to want someone so much it physically ached. And not even to just have sex. That was part of it, Natasha was still proudly insatiable, however she found herself craving any type of attention from Maria Hill. Even if it was the other woman screaming her head off at her, Natasha would take it, because it was something.

Right now Maria was trying very hard not to scream for her, but it was only a matter of time. Not that they had a lot of it, Natasha feeling briefly disheartened that she couldn't worship this pussy for hours, like she had done previously just to tease Maria. No, she had to make Maria scream for her now. Luckily Natasha was an expert at getting women to scream for her, particularly this specific woman, the redhead shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into the brunette's cunt and then beginning to thrust in and out just the way Maria liked.

After half a dozen gentle licks to her pussy lips this sudden change of pace was a shock to the system, but not one which was unfamiliar for Maria. Natasha had been pulling crap like this throughout their little affair, even when she was supposed to be the submissive one, so now that things were a little up in the air it was no surprise. It was a little frustrating, but it also felt so good there was no way Maria could complain with any type of sincerity. Nor could she form any coherent sentences whatsoever right now, her only words being a series of cursors she was now screaming into the pillow she had thrown over her head.

There weren't many people in the Helicarrier who could override the lock to her door without fear of serious retribution, but Maria statistically remembered a couple of them catching her in this exact position, laying on her cheap mattress while practically suffocating herself with a pillow as The Black Widow made a meal out of her cunt. She blushed at the memory, and the horrifying thought of it happening again. Only this time it may be worse. After all, Tony Stark was wondering around, and it wouldn't take much for him to hack through the door and find her in such a compromising position.

As always the danger of getting caught mixed with the rapid thrusts of Natasha's tongue pushed Maria even faster to the edge of orgasm. Thankfully this time round she wasn't kept there for long, which was something she'd experienced many times with Natasha. No, this time if anything Natasha sped up her tongue work even faster, perhaps giving Maria one of the most powerfully satisfying orgasms she'd ever had, which was really saying something considering her choice in lover. If choice was the right word for it.

Naturally Natasha swallowed what had to be at least the majority of Maria's girl cum before going right back to tongue fucking to several more climaxes. At some point Natasha exchanged her tongue for her fingers, inserting one and then eventually two into Maria's pussy and another one up her ass, but by then the poor brunette was too far gone to really register what was happening to her. She even gave up on the illusion of dignity that the pillow gave her, instead passing it aside and hoping that the soundproofed walls did their job and kept the entire aircraft from hearing her scream hysterically.

While Natasha didn't have time to tease Maria she had all the time in the world to make her cum so that's what she did. Over and over again, using every trick she'd picked up throughout their affair and all her skill from bedding countless women. Sure, her own pussy burned with need for attention, but Natasha had spent many nights taking her satisfaction from reducing another strong willed person to a quivering mess, and there was just something so indescribably satisfying about making another woman cum. And she never cared about any of those women like she cared about Maria Hill, so if she could only make Maria cum without receiving anything that would be just fine with The Black Widow.

So Natasha continued until Maria weakly pushed at her head and whimpered in a barely coherent tone, "Nooooo... I can't... I can't take any more."

Natasha smiled triumphantly. Part of her was disappointed, no question, but this was a much-needed ego boost after recent events, and not exactly something she was unfamiliar with. So Natasha gently kissed and licked the escaped cum and pussy cream from Maria's thighs, and then ever so slowly made her way north, this time giving much more attention to the brunette's stomach and sensitive little nipples while giving about the same to her neck. Then once they were face to face Natasha smiled down at her lover softly, before Maria surprised her by grabbing her head and shoving her downwards for a passionate kiss.

After what they had just done Natasha had doubted even with the stamina Maria had gained from their constant private sessions together that her lesbian lover would have the strength to move a muscle, and yet here she was kissing Natasha with as much passion as she had ever shown. It was almost insulting, Natasha briefly worrying that she had lost her touch or something, although just how hard Maria had cum was fresh in her mind, her fellow SHIELD agent tasting the proof of that in her mouth and on her lips and tongue. Which as always rejuvenated them both, Natasha soon abandoning all thoughts in favour of just kissing this woman she was now so very attached too.

In another pleasant surprise in the middle of the kiss Maria shoved her hand between Natasha's legs and immediately started to rub her needy pussy. This had Natasha moaning in relief into Maria's mouth. Because sure, Natasha had been fully prepared to leave just with the satisfaction of knowing she had fucked Maria to half a dozen orgasms, but as always she would much rather get off as well. Thanks to her addiction to pussy/girl cum, especially Maria's pussy/girl cum, it wouldn't take much to get her off, Natasha so horny that it would only take a little more pressure on her clit or a finger or two being thrust inside her cunt or even her ass to send her over the edge of the orgasm she could now practically taste.

Maria knew that. Natasha's trembling body was frantically grinding against her fingers, and her body in general, that even if she didn't know The Black Widow probably better than anyone left alive she would probably understand just how aching Natasha was to cum. However Maria was frustrated, confused and maybe a little scared, and Natasha Romanoff was maybe the biggest reason why, and not because of anything she had ever expected. So, angry with Natasha and to be honest herself, Maria decided to punish the subordinate little redhead by rubbing her needy cunt just enough to keep from the edge of orgasm for several minutes.

During that time Maria wondered whether any of Natasha's numerous other lovers had dared to do this to her. She couldn't remember seeing any during all those hours of studying the tapes SHIELD had of the redhead in action, but her mind wasn't exactly reliable when having sex with this goddess of a woman. Perhaps especially when she could feel just how wet Natasha Romanoff was for her. How wet this incredibly beautiful yet deadly woman was as a result of tongue fucking her cunt to orgasm, Maria trembling with after-shocks as she vividly recalled what Natasha had just done to her.

Just then Natasha broke the kiss and whimpered, "Maria... please... oh God... fuck me... fuck me please..."

The wide-eyed desperate look which accompanied that needy tone was one Maria had seen way too many times. At first she had been fascinated by how easily The Widow could manipulate her prey, turning the strongest willed people into her little puppets using looks/words like this. Then despite everything she knew about the deadly spy Maria became one of the suckers Natasha manipulated, even now helpless but to give the redhead what she wanted. Namely two fingers deep inside her cunt, Maria thrusting them into Natasha as hard as she could while groaning in frustration at once again being unable to resist Agent Romanoff.

She somewhat made up for it by switching positions. Sure, it was a pretty meaningless symbol, but it made Maria feel better to turnover and start grinding against Natasha. It also allowed her to start frantically licking, sucking and biting Natasha's nipples, which didn't make Maria feel any more in control than she had before, but it was hard to think about that or anything else when Natasha's gloriously big tits were directly in her face. Hell, she was so consumed by her lust for Natasha's big boobs that she barely even registered the other woman's pussy clenching down on her fingers in a clear sign that The Black Widow was cumming. Cumming for her, that thought breaking through Maria's cloudy mind and caused her to smile around the nipple that was currently in her mouth.

Natasha certainly didn't feel in control at the moment. That was the best and worst thing about an orgasm, it was a moment of true vulnerability where you were so overwhelmed it was hard to register anything else going on around you. Which was particularly true when Maria Hill was the one making her cum, Natasha cupping her lover's head to her chest and crying out Maria's name as she succumbed to the blissful ecstasy rushing through her. And of course Maria didn't stop with one orgasm. Oh no, Maria had known better than that even before Natasha had started training her to be the perfect little fuck buddy. Yet, much like the people behind the red room, she had created a monster.

This particular 'monster' kept fucking her to orgasm after orgasm, Maria using her mouth, tongue and fingers on Natasha's tits and pussy to squeeze pure heaven out of the redhead's body. Maria even remembered to rub Natasha's clit with her thumb and curl her fingers inside her at just the right angle to get her G-spot, making her scream extra loud and cum extra hard. At least until Natasha pulled Maria's face upwards for another kiss, the brunette resisting at first as she had made quite a home for herself in the redhead's cleavage, although ultimately she relented and Natasha was passionately kissing her superior officer again.

It was one of those kisses where Natasha tried to fight Maria's tongue with her own, like they did most of the time, but she was just so overwhelmed by the fingers pounding her sensitive cunt and the wonderful sensations rocking her body that even The Black Widow was struggling to keep up. She would have probably still 'won' if this was one of her other conquests, but Maria was an expert at this and had a hold over her like no one else, so Natasha was dominated by Maria's lips, tongue and fingers, her mouth and pussy nothing in this moment but conquered territory.

If Maria just slipped her other hand slightly under their bodies to stuff a finger or two into Natasha's ass hole the redhead was sure she would pass out with submissive joy. For better or worse Maria just fingered her through a few spectacular orgasms before pulling those fingers out and pressing them to Natasha's lips. Natasha wasn't thrilled that Maria ended the kiss to do this rather than just push her fingers in between where their lips had been locked, but there was something to be said for being able to stare into her lover's eyes as she took those cunt cream covered fingers into her mouth and slowly sucked them clean.

Maria loved watching Natasha do this, although truth be told there was a few times where The Widow had 'cleaned up her mess' without permission, the redhead grabbing the brunette's fingers and licking/sucking them clean while Maria just laid on her back while her eyes closed as she tried to recover from their latest round of rough sex. During those times just the feeling of Natasha's mouth sucking her digits was enough to reinvigorate Maria, so to watch it happening while the deadly Black Widow gazed up at her lustfully insured that Maria was up for another round in no time.

To that end Maria reached out for her bedside table and opened the nearest draw, but before she could retrieve her favourite toy Natasha squeezed her hand to get her attention and then softly pleaded, "Use the double dildo. I want us to fuck as equals."

Desperately avoiding the urge to smile Maria simply nodded her consent, and then lifted herself up to find the toy they had only used once because it hadn't quite felt dominating enough. It was also kind of big, even by their standards, Maria knowing she had found the right toy just from the first touch of it, although she lifted herself up onto her knees so she could be sure. Then, upon seeing she was right, lifted it out of the bedside draw, closed that draw and then presented Natasha with the requested item.

"Suck it. Get it nice and ready for your slutty little fuck hole." Maria ordered firmly.

Predictably Natasha gave her a sultry smirk before slowly parting her lips and wrapping them around the end of the dildo Maria had pressed against her mouth. Then The Widow began silently bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of the toy, then not so silently, Natasha sucking and slurping loudly in a blatant attempt to turn Maria on. It worked, Maria unable to stop herself from biting her lip from the combination of the obscene sight and noises. Which of course made Natasha smirk around the dildo and suck even harder/louder.

After a few moments of this Maria pulled the toy cock out of Natasha's mouth and replaced it with the other end, the redhead sucking that with just as much enthusiasm as the first. During that Maria positioned herself so she could push the already lubricated end into her cunt while Natasha was sucking the other end, which of course led to the infamous Black Widow trying to swallow enough dildo that her upstairs lips could meet her superior officer's downstairs lips. Knowing that the stubborn Natasha wouldn't stop trying until she succeeded Maria impaled herself on the double dildo, taking as much as she could into her pussy as Natasha Romanoff showed off her impressive deep throating skills.

It was really rare for Natasha to find something she hadn't done before when it came to sex. This was new, and while it wouldn't become one of her favourite things, not even close, there was a certain twisted appeal to stuffing her throat with cock to get to taste another woman's pussy. And not just any woman, but Maria Hill, the woman Natasha had become so fixated on. In fact if it hadn't been Maria then Natasha might not have forced those last few inches into her throat so she could finally get at the brunette's honey pot again, the redhead moaning loudly around the dildo as the sweet flavour she craved above all others hit her taste buds.

For a few seconds Natasha just enjoyed the moment of finding something new, taking perverted delight in tasting pussy while sucking cock in this way. Then she redoubled her efforts in sucking the dildo, although she was no longer moving her lips up and down as that would involve leaving Maria's cunt, something Natasha couldn't bear to do. Not again. Unfortunately for her after a few minutes the choice was made for her, Maria reaching down, grabbing a firm hold of the middle of the double dildo and yanking Natasha's half away from her.

"You wanted to be equals, didn't you?" Maria pointed out when Natasha gave her a look, and then when understanding crossed the redhead's face the brunette added, "Well then, let's do this."

With that Natasha slowly got on her back and spread her legs as wide as possible, allowing Maria to position herself in between the redheaded spy's legs, grab onto the dildo and then lined the head of the toy up against Natasha's wet entrance. More accurately, it was the head of the toy which wasn't deep inside Maria, the fact that half of the double dildo was buried inside her while the other hung out of her sex created an almost comical sight. Although Natasha didn't find it humorous, she found it oddly hot. Not that she had the chance to savour the sight for long, Maria quickly penetrating her pussy with the toy hanging out of her and in the process making Natasha let out along happy cry of pleasure.

That cry turned to a long drawn-out moan as Maria slowly pushed the appropriate end of the dildo into her cunt, Natasha welcoming every wonderful inch and wrapping her arms and legs around her lover's body when Maria was close enough. Her eyes remained locked on Maria's face looking bizarrely cute as it was a mask of concentration. As for Maria, she only looked away from Natasha's cunt when the dildo wasn't visible and their bodies were pressed firmly together. Then Maria looked up into her eyes, and after a brief staring match Natasha grabbed the back of the other SHIELD Agent's head and forced her downwards into a passionate kiss.

Forced somehow seemed inaccurate to Maria. At least in this scenario. Of course, she couldn't remember a time she didn't want to kiss Natasha Romanoff, which was as confusing as it was infuriating. But normally sex was a contact sport for them, specifically boxing. To the casual observer it may seem wild and violent, but there was a certain amount of psychology to it. But this time was different. This time it didn't feel like Maria was allowing Natasha to get the upper hand on her, or that Natasha was forcefully taking it from her. No, for the first time they kissed as equals, no battles for dominance, no force, just painfully sensual pressing of their lips and tongues.

They even moved as one, Natasha pushing up into Maria just as much as Maria was pushing down into Natasha, the double dildo ensuring they were both fucking each other at the same time in equal measure. Even who was physically on top and who was on bottom didn't seem to matter, as Maria found out at some point when Natasha gently flipped them without breaking the kiss. Honestly Maria was so wrapped up in the lip lock she barely even noticed it, her arms and legs automatically wrapping around Natasha as the deadly redhead gently pressed down on top of her, their bodies melting together in this new position like something out of a cheesy romance novel for lonely housewives.

It was so intense, and wonderful, and... romantic? Was that even the right word? Maria was so overwhelmed she didn't know for sure, she just knew it made her want to scream with annoyance and frustration. She shouldn't be allowing this. They were standing at the edge of a cliff, the whole human race was, and they needed The Black Widow, not some love sick teenager. And SHIELD needed at least one leader with their head on straight. This was not the time to be indulging in childish fantasies. And yet, Maria found herself falling hook, line and sinker for everything she felt in Natasha's touch, and what she saw in her eyes when their lips finally broke apart.

Part of Maria wished that Natasha would laugh in her face, flip her over and stick a toy up her ass, metaphorically or even literally 'stick the knife in' so Maria wouldn't have to endure any more of this namby-pamby lovey-dovey bull-shit. Another part of her wanted to finish 'making love' to this beautiful woman and then run away with her. Run away from their responsibilities. Become oath-breakers and abandon this world to whatever Loki had planned for it. Which was such a cowardly and selfish thought Maria became angry, with herself and especially Natasha, the Deputy Director of SHIELD grabbing onto her fellow superspy and flipping them over again before beginning to seriously pound her pussy, and her own in the process.

Even though she'd embraced her true feelings as much as she possibly could that didn't mean that the high and mighty Natasha Romanoff wasn't terrified of them, the redhead spending the first few minutes of that intense sex session feeling blissfully happy and agonisingly distressed in equal measure. Then Maria gave her something familiar, a deep and hard pounding which awoke Natasha from her haze and restored normality. That made Natasha very happy, the redhead grinning wickedly up at her lover, who seemed to become even more annoyed and slammed their cunts even harder than before.

Briefly this made Natasha smirk even wider which in turn made Maria fuck her harder, then her cries of pleasure took over and her head lolled back against the pillows. Shortly after that Maria kissed her again, either to silence her cries or simply because Maria wanted to kiss her again. It was probably a combination of both. Or at least Natasha liked to think so. The real question was, what now? Did she continued laying back like she'd done for months and allow Maria to top her? Or did she attempt to make them equals again, or even attempt to take complete control?

Only a few hours ago the answer might have been different, but right now Natasha wasn't in a very passive mood. So she delivered a few extra hard thrusts upward and then flipped them again so she was on top. Then when Maria tried to do the same Natasha used her momentum to continue the flipped so she ended up on top again. They fell off the bed and crashed down onto the floor as a result, Maria crying out as her head smacked against the unprotected surface, and yet they quickly return to kissing and screwing each other like nothing happened, both women now desperate to fuck each other to sweet release.

It wasn't long before they both received it, their pussies grinding against each other as they took a break from thrusting themselves upon the massive toy cock in between them to just clutch onto each other and cry out in blissful climax. Then the moment their highs were over they were at it again, fingers clawing at each other and teeth biting at each other's skin as they slammed each other and themselves to several wonderful orgasms until they finally collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

After what could have been a few minutes or hours lying there in complete silence they heard the faint sound of the lock being picked and then Clint Barton casually strolled in, barely giving them a look as he dryly said, "Stop lying around with your girlfriend Natasha, we've got to go."

Not yet moving Natasha simply asked, "Who's we?"

"Like you said, who's ever left." Clint grinned.

There was a moment's pause, then both women sighed and began to get up, Maria grumbling, "Wait outside."

Finally giving Maria a quick look up and down once she was looking at him Clint smirked, "Spoil sport."

"I didn't miss you." Maria called after the annoying man as he casually left, leaving her to join Natasha in retrieving their clothes.

Once she was dressed, something she did effortlessly in about a minute despite how difficult it looked, Natasha returned to the now underwear clad Maria and calmly said, "You should stay here. SHIELD needs you. And whether he admits it or not Fury needs you to watch his back."

"I don't recall Barton giving me an invitation, not that I need one." Maria quipped dismissively.

"Maria..." Natasha said in a warning tone, before quickly adjusting her tactics as her lover gave her a look, "I'm compromised, remember? If you're out there with me, my head wouldn't be on straight. I'd just spend the whole time worrying about you and-"

"I can take care of myself." Maria interrupted loudly.

"I know!" Natasha practically yelled in frustration, before quickly adding, "It's just that, we don't know what exactly we're up against, but it's beyond us both, and... and I just need some time to get used to this, use to what I feel for you. I promise you can save the world with me next time, but for now you have to hang back in case things go south... so, so you can do what needs to be done. You can hate me for that, but you know I'm right."

"Of course, because you're always right." Maria grumbled childishly, even worse adding when she realised that Natasha was right, "I didn't want to go anyway."

Natasha smiled softly, mouthed the words 'thank you' and then headed towards the door, "I'll make it up to you WHEN I come back. I promise."

"You'd better." Maria muttered, and then against her better judgement look down at the ground and mumbled, "Natasha, I... I..."

Inches away from the door Natasha turned to look at the other woman and softly asked, "Yes Maria?"

Sighing deeply, Maria looked at The Black Widow and like the total moron she was admitted, "I'm compromise too."

There was a long silence, then Natasha smiled, "I suspected as much."

Then instead of just letting her go like any self-respecting person would Maria called after her, just as Natasha was walking out the door, "We can date, you can top me for a year, you can fuck my ass, we can do whatever you want as long as you come back."

Even though she didn't turn around Maria could practically taste Natasha's smirk, just as Natasha knew that shortly after she left Maria was literally banging her head against the wall for embarrassing herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maria Hill wasn't sure what was worse, having New York City being invaded by aliens or that she had seen it coming. That she somehow lived in a world now where a man like Nick Fury could prepare for aliens to invade and he wasn't just crazy, it actually happened. Thor, Loki and other individuals were one thing, but an entire army? An army which descended out of the heavens like something out of religious text, only to be defeated by a demigod, a green monster, a war hero from World War II, a man-child in a metal suit, an archer and her now maybe girlfriend/deadly assassin. It was like nothing she could originally foreseen back when she first signed up with SHIELD, every moment of it and the aftermath so beyond surreal Maria felt like she was dreaming through most of it.

Stuck on the Helicarrier she could do little more but watch Fury's precious Avengers Initiative succeed beyond anyone with any reasonable expectations, in the process creating perhaps the most potentially dangerous group the world had ever seen. But for today they were heroes, and Maria would not deny any of them a moment to celebrate their victory, especially as that was what she was hoping to do herself soon after.

While Maria could do little to help The Avengers or anyone else during what was being dubbed The Battle of New York she spent hours on organising clean-up, checking in with each team she sent out far more than usual as she searched for confirmation that The Black Widow had survived. In the process she saved many lives that day, pushing aside the frustrating urge to go and look for The Avengers/survivors herself meaning Maria could do what she did best, maximising her effectiveness. Even though there were only a few brief sightings of Natasha it was more than enough to put Maria at ease to do her job, and while she was somewhat disappointed the redhead didn't just pop up behind her like she had done so many other times after a dangerous mission/when Maria was busy the brunette had no doubt she be seeing The Black Widow soon.

So confident was Maria that Natasha would eventually show up when she returned to her apartment to find no one there she casually locked the door behind her and then stuck two ready-meals in the microwave ready for the inevitable appearance of her lover. She then spent the next few minutes debating on presentation, ultimately exchanging artificial light for a tiny candle which had been given to her as a gift.

For a few moments she became lost at just staring at the tiny flame, then a familiar voice made her smile softly, "The candle is a nice touch."

Turning around Maria came face to face with Natasha Romanoff. It was a trick which Natasha used so much it had lost its shock value, although Maria like to think she never really gave the cocky redhead the satisfaction of looking very surprised, this time being no exception as she nonchalantly said, "I'm glad you approve."

There was another long awkward silence, only ending when a faint peeping sound prompted Maria to break eye contact and to retrieve the cheap microwave food. When she returned she found Natasha waiting patiently in the chair she usually choose and then they ate together in silence, mush like they had done in between sessions of rough sex so many times. But this was different, and not just because of the tiny gesture of the candle, but because things between them were more awkward than they've ever been. Hell, they barely looked at each other until they had completely finished, and even then it was a while before somebody said something. And ultimately that was only because Maria couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Soooooo... what happens now?" Maria asked.

"I don't know." Natasha said truthfully, "I honestly wasn't expecting to survive."

"For a second there, I didn't think any of us would." Maria chuckled in a tone which was completely devoid of humour, and then after a few seconds added, "But you saved us. You, and the rest of Fury's group of misfits-"

"The Avengers." Natasha interrupted, "We're The Avengers now. I, I didn't pick the name, but... I don't know, if we can beat Loki, maybe we can do some good, you know?"

"I wouldn't have said this before today, and I'm not so sure I'd say it to anyone else, especially not Nick Fury, but yeah... I know." Maria agreed, adding after another few seconds pause, "And thanks to a lot of grateful New Yorkers, and a few well-placed satellites, the whole world is talking about you and your new friends. But don't worry, Fury made sure the rest of the world only caught glimpses of the mighty Black Widow. Certainly nothing of your face, so we're fairly certain you're not completely compromised, although you might want to be careful the next time you and the super friends save the world."

The two women exchange a smile, and then slowly taking Maria's hand in hers Natasha said, "Well, you did save me from a nuclear missile, so-"

"No, I failed." Maria said flatly, "I tried Natasha, I really did, and I even took out one of the helicopters, but-"

"If things had been different, and there had been two of them, New York would be a crater, this world would be overrun by aliens and I'd be ashes. So thank you." Natasha said firmly.

"Fury told me where to go." Maria grumbled.

"Someone told me how to stop Loki's machine." Natasha shrugged, "There were about a million different things which could've gone wrong, or ever so slightly not right, but for once can't we just enjoy the fact we both made it?"

Maria mocked playfully, "Natasha Romanoff, the optimist."

"I, I didn't think I'd see you again." Natasha admitted, squeezing Maria's hand, "And like I said before, I am compromised. Completely."

"Me too." Maria smiled softly, then after a long second or two standing up and pulling Natasha upwards into her arms, "You know, traditionally, first dates are strangers engaging awkward small talk before maybe ending in a good night kiss. We on the other hand know each other too well, we don't really do small talk, and neither one of us is going to get satisfied with a good night kiss. But we're both tired, so if you want to crash in front of the TV like a normal couple I can live with that."

"Sounds fun." Natasha admitted, slowly moving closer, "But be warned Commander Hill, no matter how tired we are, I'm always going to want sex from you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Maria smiled, her face now inches away from Natasha's, "And I want you to know I haven't forgotten the promises I made, so if you want to top me tonight, or forever, I'm ok with that."

There was a long silence in which Maria was actually a little taken aback by the look on Natasha's face, and then she was completely shocked by what the dangerous Black Widow did next, "Actually, I... I had something else in mind."

With that Natasha Romanoff, who Maria had seen effortlessly dominate countless men and women, fell to her knees in front of her. The Black Widow was kneeling in front of her, her hands loosely resting on her thighs and her head lowered as if she was waiting for a command, Maria recognising the position as one Natasha like to teach her submissive sluts to wait for her in. To be fair she had forced Natasha to assume this pose many times when the redhead was being the bottom in their arrangement, but for Natasha to voluntarily take this position now caused incredible excitement to fill Maria's mind.

"Over the past few days, I had a lot of time to think about what I really want." Natasha began explaining, "Firstly, I realised I wanted to be with you. You're smart, beautiful, and you complement me in ways I barely understand and cannot begin to explain. But perhaps most of all, I'm incredibly attracted to the way you have taken charge of our relationship. I now realise the day you forced me into the role of the bottom was the greatest day of my life, because it actually fulfilled me beyond my wildest dreams and finally gave me what I really wanted. I didn't understand it at first, but now I know I am nothing but smoke and mirrors, a pure bottom who desperately craves a top tough enough to put me in my place. I, I have been looking for you my entire life, Maria Hill. Please, do whatever you want to me. I'm yours to command. I'm your bitch."

Maria was shocked by this confession. She realised a long time ago Natasha Romanoff had a submissive side, but she had never believed the mighty Black Widow would allow herself to fully embrace it like this, always believed that at the end of the day the stubborn redhead would cling to her dominant side because it was what was expected of her. Because it would save her reputation. Instead it seemed the infamous Black Widow had surrendered to her completely, officially making Maria the winner of their long-standing battle of wills, something Maria had hoped but never seriously believed would happen. And now, all that was left for her to do was enjoy her prize.

Reaching down to stroke Natasha's recently cut to shoulder length hair Maria asked softly, "Is this what you truly want?"

"Yes, Mis-" Natasha cut herself off, but the damage was done.

Maria smiled, "You want to call me Mistress, don't you?"

Natasha nodded her head gently.

"When I made you agree to be a bottom the first time, you said it jokingly because you weren't ready to admit it was what you truly wanted?" Maria guessed, and then when Natasha confirmed her theory with another nod the brunette pushed, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"Yes Mistress." Natasha cautiously whispered.

"Good girl." Maria said, ruffling Natasha's hair in front of her gently, and a little condescendingly, "From now on when we're alone together that's how I expect you to address me. Not Mistress Maria or Mistress Hill or any other deviation. You simply call me Mistress, or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress Maria." Natasha grinned.

"Really?" Maria questioned, yanking back on Natasha's hair so that the redhead would be looking up into her eyes, "After everything that happened today, you want to be punished?"

"God yes, please Mistress, spank me, punish me, hurt me." Natasha begged, pure vulnerability shining in her eyes.

It was then that Maria truly understood that this was who Natasha Romanoff was. Underneath all the deadly skill which had been beaten into her was a scared little girl who desperately wanted to be punished for her crimes. 'Normal people' might not understand it but Natasha craved subjugation, and since Maria loved this beautiful redhead with all her heart she would give it to her. Be the dominant top Natasha always secretly wanted and fulfil all the submissive needs of The Black Widow.

So with the deep calming breath to steady her nerves Maria tightened her grip in Natasha's hair and slowly pulled the redhead up to her feet, the far more deadly assassin crying out at this act. Then in a brief moment of tenderness Maria pulled Natasha into a passionate kiss, although even that The Widow quickly turned violent. Knowing she had to maintain control if she was going to give Natasha what she truly wanted Maria bit down on her lover's bottom lip hard enough to break the skin, shoved Natasha face down onto the table and then started smacking that amazing ass, still covered as it was in the sexy skin-tight costume.

Natasha had momentarily cried out to encourage Maria, but it wasn't necessary, the tired Commander somehow found the strength to spank her so hard with just her bare hand it was enough to make the likes of even Natasha cry out in pain. Although Natasha actually cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and this was exactly the type of sensation which she had grown to crave. Or perhaps the sensation she had never realised she needed. Something painful enough she felt like she was being punished for her past crimes, and yet not enough to cause her serious injury which would prevent her from doing the work which would truly allow her to repent for her crimes. Or at least give her the best possible shot at it.

The fact that Natasha's body ached from going to war with a crazy God and his alien army no doubt made it easier for her new mistress to inflict the type of pain on her she craved/felt she so desperately needed, the redhead remembering several painful landings on her back and even her behind as she received blow after blow to her butt. Of course the entire time she couldn't stop thinking about how easily Maria could make this even more painful, and perhaps more importantly humiliating, and to Natasha's delight it quickly became clear her girlfriend was thinking the same thing.

After a couple dozen or so vicious strikes to Natasha's backside Maria gave her a more playful/insulting spank to emphasise her latest order, "Take off your pretty little suit."

"Yes Mistress." Natasha replied as humbly as she possibly could, an act which wasn't too difficult to pull off semi-convincingly in her current state.

However Natasha found it impossible not to allow a tiny smirk as she felt Maria's eyes on her as she unzipped her uniform and slipped out of it with practised ease, perhaps just for that receiving a number of insulting smacks to her ass when she pulled her uniform down over it. Or perhaps Maria just did it for fun. But Maria was normally guessing when she was smirking, and it was rare she was appeased by something as trivial as Natasha slowly pulling down her uniform over her ass so her commanding officer could enjoy watching every juicy inch slowly being revealed, which was something Natasha did even when they were in a hurry because she knew how much Maria loved her big bubble butt.

Natasha was so lost in the act that she almost missed Maria ordering her, "Wait! I like it when your uniform is around your knees, so leave it there while I go get some of the toys that your pain slut ass loves so much."

"Yes Mistress." Natasha replied again, trying not to grin with anticipation as obediently she spread her legs ever so slightly to ensure the uniform would remain in place.

She then listen to the sound of Maria casually strolling into her bedroom and then returning a minute later with two items. One a riding crop which she placed right next to Natasha's face, and the other some rope which she first attached to the end of the table and then to Natasha's hands. Maria then bound Natasha's feet to the table legs, leaving her spread-eagled and vulnerable. Or at least she would be vulnerable if she was any other woman, but Natasha was The Black Widow, so instead she was just trembling in delighted anticipation.

Picking up the riding crop Maria slid it down her lover's back and then over the well rounded ass she had become so obsessed with, then told the mighty Natasha Romanoff, "I know you can break free if you want to, but no matter what I do to you, you won't."

"Yes Mistress." Natasha agreed, The Black Widow unable and unwilling to keep the smirk off her face as Maria raised the crop and brought it down hard on her ass.

Honestly Maria preferred spanking Natasha with her bare hand. It felt more intimate, and insulting, and it gave her more of a twisted sense of achievement. However her hand was getting tired and sore, and she knew such a simple butt beating wouldn't be quite enough for Natasha Romanoff, and while she had no intention of doing this every time it was clear that her lover had earned herself a treat. So Maria gave her one, bringing the riding crop down upon the redhead's big round bottom with every ounce of her strength. Ok, there may have been a little build-up at first, but once she got going Maria put everything she had into it.

From the cries of pain and twisted pleasure that Natasha let out it was clear that The Black Widow was ready for this treatment. Her big butt had already been turned bright pink under the force of the hand to butt spanking, and saving the world from aliens, and it wasn't long before they turned a rosy red, Maria once again finding the sight oddly erotic. Which in a way was a sign that she and Natasha Romanoff were perfect for each other, the thought actually warming Maria's heart as she continued brutally beating her girlfriend's butt.

Her girlfriend? Was that what Natasha was now? Her girlfriend? Again the thought warmed Maria's heart, but the idea of doing the usual romantic things with The Black Widow seemed comical. Then again maybe she could use it to her advantage. After all her arm, which had already been tired from the initial spanking, was now aching and Natasha's big ass couldn't get much more red so the only thing she could do, apart from increasing the pain into an unenjoyable amount, was to double down on the humiliation. Choosing to do just that Maria briefly gave up on the spanking in favour of grabbing Natasha by her now shoulder length red hair and pulled back on it, forcing The Black Widow's head up as far as she could go with her hands keeping most of her upper half against the table.

Maria then pressed her front into Natasha's back and practically growled in her lover's ear, "You know, as I understand it normal couples go on quite a few dates before having the talk, but we’re not exactly normal, are we Natasha?"

"No Mistress." Natasha croaked, thoroughly enjoying this treatment.

"So, since you've made it clear what you want from me, let me be clear what I expect from you." Maria said calmly, before stepping back and whacking Natasha's big butt, then repeating the blow when she wanted to emphasise something, "You will be discreet as you possibly can be while on the clock. We will not deny being in a relationship with each other, because everybody knows by now, but we will NOT flaunt it. You will NOT try to embarrass me in any way while I'm trying to do my job. You will NOT discuss the intimate details of our relationship, like how much you like it when I SPANK you. You WILL be polite and respectful to me and my fellow officers. You WILL obey every command from now on without question. When we are off the clock you WILL hold my hand, and let me kiss you, regardless of who is watching. You WILL let me pay for dinner, open doors for you, pull out your chair and you WILL sit in my lap and be the little spoon WHEN we snuggle. You WILL clean my apartment, cook our meals, become completely subservient to me, because that is what you want, isn't it Natasha? To embrace the submissive role? To become a pure bottom? To become nothing but my bitch?"

"God yes." Natasha whimpered, quickly clarifying, "Yes, that is what I want Mistress. I will do all that and more for the privilege of being your submissive bitch. To become the pure bottom I was always meant to be."

"Good." Maria said, briefly kissing Natasha's back before telling her, "If anyone asks we'll say you're my girlfriend. NOT I'm your girlfriend, although I am, AND NOT we're girlfriends, although as of this moment we are, but WE WILL say that you're my girlfriend as in a subtle way we will be saying that you are mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Natasha replied, then when Maria looked at her expectantly she clarified, "By saying I'm your girlfriend it puts the emphasis on me being yours. Which is appropriate because I'm your bitch, not the other way around. Thank you for thinking of a way I can proudly tell people I'm yours without raising any eyebrows."

Maria smiled wickedly, "I may choose too, at some point. I'd love to see the looks on the rest of The Avengers' faces if I ever gave you permission to admit what a twisted little bottom The Black Widow turned out to be, maybe have you show them your ass after I've spanked it red or gaped it open. But there would be no shock value in that if everybody already knew."

"I understand Mistress." Natasha blushed, "From now on you make the rules, and I will obey them."

"Damn right you will." Maria growled, raising her crop again.

Reinvigorated by making the untouchable temptress Natasha Romanoff blush like an inexperienced teenager Maria spent maybe five, maybe ten minutes beating that big beautiful butt hard enough to make the meaty cheeks jiggle with the force of each impact. She also made the sound of each blow echo throughout the room, the once flawless flesh becoming even more red and bruised under the abuse, and towards the end even the fearsome superspy who hadn't flinched in the face of various forms of torture began not only crying out loudly but actually weeping softly.

Worried that she had gone too far after what had to be a traumatic experience Maria put the crop down shortly after Natasha began to cry, gently stroked the beaten red flesh and softly asked, "Are you ok?"

Natasha smiled and softly whimpered, "I'm just so happy."

Maria smiled softly in return, and then smacked Natasha's bruised butt as hard as she could, "I'm just so happy Mistress!"

"Ah, I'm just so happy Mistress!" Natasha quickly parroted before apologetically adding, "I'm sorry Mistress, it's just that total surrender goes against my training, and after... everything that happened today, I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"I understand." Maria said softly, lingering on those luscious cheeks before giving them another smack and promising, "But you will be punished for this... at a later date. For now your Mistress requires your tongue."

Natasha felt an incredible anticipation from both the promise of further punishment and for the request of her tongue, the infamous spy almost slipping out of her restraints so she could drop to her knees and start worshipping her mistress's pussy. Or perhaps her entire body, starting with one set of lips and slowly making her way to the lips in between Maria's thighs, but while Natasha had done that before in the name of annoying her commanding officer/reminding Maria how easily she could turn the tables on her/earn herself a extra hard spanking now Natasha wanted to maintain the illusion of helplessness to show her willing submission to the woman who had stolen her heart.

It wasn't like she was forced to wait long for the chance to please her mistress, Maria already moving around the table as she said those final words so she could strip off her clothes with a sensuality she had learned from The Black Widow, Natasha feeling a touch of pride and at the same time disappointment as she missed the awkwardness this usually intimidating woman used to possess when it came to these things. Not that she dwelled on either feeling when her favourite ever lover was stripping for her, revealing the body she so adored.

Soon afterwards Natasha got an up close look at maybe her favourite part of that body, Maria wasting no time in climbing onto the table and shoving her wet cunt directly into the Russian's face. Of course complaining didn't even cross Natasha's mind. Oh no, she was far too busy sticking out her tongue and eagerly sliding it up and down the lips of Maria's pussy, the infamous spy smiling proudly to herself as she made her lover moan for her. Maria also reached down, grabbed a soft yet firm hold of Natasha's hair, and then pushed the other woman more firmly into her cunt, which in turn encouraged Natasha to lick even more enthusiastically.

Truthfully she didn't need the encouragement, but expert rug muncher that she was, especially when it came to Maria's rug, Natasha could tell that her lover wasn't in the mood for a long drawn-out cunt lapping. Which was a shame, because after the day she'd had Natasha could really go for a nice comforting night in between Maria's legs. Given their mutual love of spanking, butt sex, and other kinky things a night of nothing but pussy eating was rare, and Natasha was yet to spend the whole night pleasing Maria without anything in return, although it had been a fantasy of hers for quite some time now, Natasha promising herself that very soon she would beg her mistress for it. But for now, she knew what her mistress wanted from her, and the feared and respected Black Widow was eager to prove what a good sub she could be.

Maria had considered releasing Natasha from her restraints so it would be easier for her bitch to pleasure her. Of course Natasha had already proven she could get Maria off just fine while being tied up, and there was something to be said for seeing The Black Widow all helpless and at her mercy, even if it was an illusion. Normally Maria would never allow herself to forget that Natasha could break free at any time, but she truly believed the legendary spy wanted to be a pure bottom and Maria just couldn't help but get lost in that idea, in the illusion that Natasha was helpless and the wonderful pleasure the redhead was giving her.

The initial cunt lapping was more than enough to achieve that, at least on top of all the mental stimulation Maria was enjoying, but then Natasha started lingering on her clit. She lingered on her entrance too, teasing pushing inside it, but Natasha spent more time on Maria's clit, eventually taking it into her mouth and switching between licking and sucking on it. Then Natasha gave up on licking Maria's pussy in favour of totally concentrating on the superior officer's clit, Maria whimpering and whining as she found herself hurtling towards the edge of orgasm.

Again Maria considered releasing Natasha, or at least one of her hands, so that her lover could stuff a finger or two into her cunt to help push her over that edge. She also considered just grinding herself so hard against Natasha's face that she would be using the mighty Black Widow as a fuck pad. For a moment she even considered telling Natasha to slow down and give her a nice long drawn out cunt licking. However this wasn't the most comfortable position and after the day they'd both had, and after spanking The Black Widow, Maria just wanted to get off quick and dirty.

Maria just wanted one more thing first, "Stick your tongue inside me! Oooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, stick your tongue inside my pussy and fuck me you bitch! Mmmmmmmm, I wanna cum in your mouth, ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, fuck me, fuck my pussy with your tongue, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, tongue fuck me like the dyke bitch you are, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Normally Maria said a lot more than that. Thanks to Natasha she had become very fond of dirty talk, the respected brunette saying all kinds of nasty things to her lover in the name of their mutual pleasure. However as soon as Natasha obeyed her latest order Maria came and came hard, the respected Assistant Director of SHIELD losing her mind for a few long moments as The Black Widow switched between greedily swallowing her cum and tongue fucking her to another climax. Then Maria became dangerously close to passing out from pleasure, and as tempting as it was after such a wonderful plea to be turned completely into her bitch Maria just couldn't let this day slip by without fucking Natasha Romanoff's perfect ass.

So after who knows how many amazing orgasms Maria reluctantly pulled herself away from Natasha's wonderful little mouth, took a few seconds to regain her breath, and her strength, then she slid off the table and on shaky legs quickly retrieved a strap-on from the other room. She attached the harness back in the main room of her tiny apartment just so she could stare lustfully at Natasha's ass, Maria feeling like a total pervert for not just silently staring but actually enjoying how that once flawless flesh was still bruised and red from the beating Maria had given it. That's what she gets for hanging out with The Black Widow, Maria thought to herself with a smile as she covered her dildo in lubricant and approached her prize.

Normally Maria would spend a long time preparing Natasha's ass to be penetrated. Even when they were screwing in a public toilet, or janitor's closet, or just some empty room, Maria would spend a long time rimming and/or anally fingering this beautiful woman, make sure she was loose, relaxed and ready to be butt fucked like a common whore. But they were both tired, mentally more than ever before, and Maria had an overwhelming urge to re-establish her dominance and put the explanation point on the mighty Black Widow's submission to her.

So without even pausing to make Natasha beg for her fat ass to be fucked Maria pushed one of the deadly assassin's ass cheeks to the side, grabbed hold of her dick with the other hand and rammed it into Natasha's ass hole. After a year of non-stop ass fucking not only did Natasha's back hole easily open to accept the large invasion but Maria was able to force over half of the dildo into the redhead's bowels on one hard thrust, achieving full anal penetration on the next and then after pausing for a few seconds to enjoy stuffing Natasha's back passage full of cock Maria began gently butt fucking The Black Widow.

Perhaps most importantly of all Natasha cried out in seemingly pure pleasure during that first initial hard thrust and the one that followed it, then as Maria began to fuck her big booty the deadly superspy who could easily turn the tables on the other woman moaned, "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, it hurts so good, mmmmmmmmm, oh Mistress wreck my ass! I want you to wreck it! Please, we both know what an anal whore I am. We both know I can take whatever you have to give, mmmmmmmmmm, so please do it. Fuck my ass! Fuck it as hard as you can. Please? Please, please, please, please, please my Mistress, take my ass hard and rough and show me who's boss. Show me who's in charge by destroying my ass hole. Please Maria, my Mistress, wreck my ass so good, make it hurt soooooooo gooooooodddddddd, until the pain fades away and my slutty ass cums. Mmmmmmmmm, make my slutty ass cum for you Mistress, fuck my big fat slutty dyke ass nice and hard and make me cum like the anal whore I am!"

What a total whore, Maria thought with a wicked grin as she avoided the temptation to give Natasha the brutal butt pounding she was already begging for. After all, this was supposed to be about Natasha accepting her role as a pure bottom, and more importantly Maria's bitch, so it would be counter-productive to let The Black Widow top from the bottom as she had done so many times before, both on missions and with Maria herself. Oh Maria wanted to savagely slam Natasha's shitter, and she would, but she would do so on her own terms, proving that she was in charge here.

Just when Natasha didn't think she could love Maria Hill any more than she already did her commanding officer brutally slammed her strap-on up her ass and then slowly sodomised her despite her best efforts to earn herself a brutal butt fucking. Then again maybe she shouldn't be surprised. After all, Maria Hill just got her. Maria understood just what a sadistic slut, and anal whore, Natasha truly was, and rather than be disgusted or amused by it she accepted every twisted thing about her and was always going above and beyond to make her feel good. More importantly she went above and beyond to give Natasha what she needed, and right now what she needed more than a hard butt fucking was a dominant Alpha female to take full control of her.

Of course there was another upside to this slow ass stretching treatment. Despite all the strap-ons, butt-plugs and other toys which Maria had shoved up Natasha's ass, along with her fingers and tongue of course, and the frequency that the redhead's juicy backside was violated, there was pain during the initial anal penetration. That pain 'hurts so good', Natasha loving every second of it, but if Maria had gone straight from that to hammering her ass the only female Avenger had to admit that her rectum would probably be ruined in an unpleasant way as opposed to the way she liked. Which again, just showed how much Maria knew her, her commanding officer pushing Natasha to her limits but not pushing her over them.

So after taking a hard butt pounding for quite a while Natasha just allowed herself to become lost in joyful moaning as she was once again skilfully sodomised by the woman she loved, Maria gently stretching her ass out for what felt like an eternity, and with each thrust showing her dominance over the more experienced assassin. Through it all Natasha revelled in her submission, the overwhelming humiliation of being butt fucked by an inferior woman, a woman she could easily turn the tables on and yet here she was taking it in the ass like a common street whore, oh it was wonderful.

Inevitably it became torturous as the urge to cum slowly built up inside her until Natasha felt like a balloon about to burst, but that was just another kind of wonderful for the sadistic spy. Because while the urge to cum was now almost painful Natasha was so delirious that she truly believed she was helpless in these restraints, nothing but a fuck hole for another woman's pleasure. That this weaker woman was using her most private hole as a fuck hole and there was nothing Natasha could do about it, except beg like a shameless slut for some sweet relief, and oh did she beg for it.

"Fuck me! Oh please Mistress fuck my ass! Mmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, pound my butt! Pound it as hard as you can!" Natasha pleaded, "Slam my ass hole! Slam it full of strap-on! Ooooooooooh God, I love your strap-on cock in my ass! Mmmmmmmmm, I love your cock in my ass! Ooooooooohhhhhhhh please Mistress, ass fuck me hard and make me cum! Make your bitch cum! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, all I want to be from now on is your bitch, mmmmmmmmmm, a pure bottom pleasing her top with every available hole on her body. Ohhhhhhhhhh please Mistress, let my slutty ass hole please you. Take your pleasure from my big fat ass by pounding it with everything you've got. Mmmmmmm, slam every inch of that girl cock up my dyke ass and show me who's boss! Prove who's in charge here! Solidify the fact that you own my ass and I am nothing but a pure bottom, ooooooooh, that The Black Widow is nothing but your little bitch!"

Her initial reward was Maria bending down so that her naked breasts were pressed against Natasha's back, her nipples slipping along her flesh with every thrust. At the same time Maria reached around with both hands to cup her big boobs, squeezing and groping them with an expert touch, one hand eventually sliding down Natasha's body to her aching sex, at first just rubbing the wet lips of her pussy before concentrating on her clit. Through it all Maria kept her on the edge of orgasm, slowing down the butt fucking as need be so her hands could do whatever they wanted which left Natasha Romanoff a whimpering wreck.

Then suddenly Maria whispered in her ear, "So, is this what you really want, huh? To be a pure bottom? To be my bitch?"

"Oh yes Mistress, mmmmmmmmm, I wanna be your bitch." Natasha moaned softly, "I want to be Maria Hill's little bitch. Your personal sex slave who fulfils every single one of your desires. Ohhhhhhhhh, especially your desires for my big butt. Mmmmmmmm, I want to eat your pussy and tongue your ass hole night and day, ooooooooh but nothing gets me off like you shoving a big cock up my ass. I want to be your anal whore Maria, oh my wonderful Mistress, please let me be your personal anal whore who takes it up the ass for you whenever and wherever you want. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, ass fuck me in front of my new friends and show The Avengers that The Black Widow is nothing but a pure bottom. An anal whore. An ass slut! Your little butt fuck bitch! Ooooooooooh, your bitch Mistress, I want more than anything to be your bitch."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked softly.

"Yes Mistress!" Natasha said firmly, "Please make me your bitch. I'll do anything if you let me be your personal little pure bottom, your personal little bitch, your personal little-."

"You ARE my bitch." Maria interrupted, "And now I'm going to prove it."

With those words Maria leaned forward so she could kiss Natasha on her cheek, and then buried two fingers inside her cunt. That alone would have been enough to send Natasha over the edge, but Maria also curled her fingers inside her and started rubbing her clit with her thumb. As a result the orgasm which flooded Natasha's body was wonderfully powerful, the redhead writhing in her restraints as she surrendered completely to the pleasure, safe in the knowledge that she was literally in good hands.

Normally Maria seemed to delight in making her cum with just the sheer force of the butt sex, so it was thrilling to be so thoroughly stimulated for a change, Maria's hands working overtime to make just about every part of Natasha feel on fire. Ironically that didn't include her ass, as Maria simply buried the dildo as deep as it would go into The Black Widow's butt and then just left it there, Natasha's back hole and back passage quivering around the massive piece of man-made meat as fingers were pumped forcefully in and out of her cunt, her clit was rubbed and her nipples were tweaked.

Then all of a sudden in one swift moment Maria released Natasha from her restraints, straightened up and then began giving The Black Widow the butt fucking she had been begging for. Thankfully she eased into it, starting off slow and steady again so she didn't literally tear Natasha's ass hole, but the increase in pace was surprisingly quick until the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room, along with the redhead's squeals of pleasure. Almost immediately Natasha started slamming herself backwards against Maria's thrusts, the two women putting every ounce of strength they had left into the ass fucking to make sure it was as brutal as possible, and make sure that Natasha's next orgasm was just as powerful as her first few, if not more.

Maria had loved finger fucking Natasha in that way, and her fingers were aching to return to the other woman's honeypot. However she knew that The Black Widow needed this, needed to be pounded good and hard, and Maria was determined to give Natasha what she needed. Because they weren't just playing around anymore, Maria actually wanted every part of Natasha Romanoff. She wanted to make the other woman hers, and to do that she needed to give her a real rectum wrecking.

Her exhaustion had been a hindrance to that, something Maria had worked around by taking her time sodomising Natasha so that the other woman would be aching to cum, and then made sure to push her over the edge before the hard butt pounding even began. Her plan worked perfectly, thanks to her girlfriend being multi-orgasmic, her nicely worked up body now easy to push over the edge of orgasm after orgasm as Maria used every ounce of strength that she had left to brutalise The Black Widow's perfect bubble butt.

Given how emotionally and physically exhausted they both were it was by far not the hardest butt fucking Maria had ever given Natasha, but thanks to both women working together cum still squirted out of the redhead's cunt and the brunette had several climaxes herself, the stimulator on her clit and the mental stimulation of fucking the infamous Black Widow in the ass more than enough to make her cum over and over again. It was also enough for Maria to lose herself completely in the act of anal sex to the point that if her phone rang or there had been a break in or something like that she would have still kept butt fucking Natasha, because in that moment nothing else mattered than fucking Natasha Romanoff's perfect ass.

Determined to outlast Natasha no matter what it took Maria continued the ass fucking until every muscle she had in her body ached painfully. Then she ass fucked the other woman some more. In the end she got the impression that Natasha collapsed down onto the table as a way to show her mercy, although Maria was in no position to overthink it as she was so exhausted by then she collapsed down onto Natasha's back, her sweat soaked body sliding against the other SHIELD Agent's until she fell off of her. Luckily there was a chair to catch her falling body, leaving Maria in perfect position to admire her handiwork.

Unsurprisingly the already well beaten flesh was even more dark red and bruised, after a few seconds Natasha reaching back and grabbing onto that flesh so she could spread her cheeks and better present her gaping ass hole. Maria had a pretty good look before, but she enjoyed this extra level of submission, the Commander opening her mouth to reward her operative for taking some initiative that she actually approved of. However before she could Natasha looked round at her with this wicked smirk which seem to confirm that The Black Widow had more energy, and on this incredibly important night Maria refused to be beaten.

Reinvigorated by that infuriating smirk, the desire to beat Natasha Romanoff, and despite herself staring deep into the bowels of the infamous Black Widow via her gaping butt hole, all gave Maria the energy to scoot her chair forward and shove her fist up Natasha's ass. Which was something she done a few times, but previously she'd used lots of lube and only tried for the whole hand once she had four fingers and a thumb stretching Natasha's back hole, and before that there was plenty of fingering. Although apparently a nice hard strap-on ass fucking also did the trick, because Maria's fist slid into Natasha's butt hole like a key into a well-oiled lock.

It even had Natasha moaning in pleasure, "Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, ah fuck, fist me Mistress! Fist fuck my slutty little ass! OH FUCK!"

Getting Natasha's attention with a few hard strikes to her bruised behind Maria then said, "Fuck Romanoff, you're such a whore. Do you have any idea how easily I got my hand up your ass? Didn't even have to use lube. Do you realise what this means?"

"I'm a massive anal whore?" Natasha grinned, before crying out loudly as she received another smack.

"I thought you promised to never forget to call me by my proper title?" Maria asked coldly.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Natasha quickly whimpered, "It's been a very long, very weird day, and I'm really tired, and mmmmmmm it's hard to think with your hand up my butt."

Maria thought for a moment and then offered, "I will not normally tolerate excuses from you, but I am willing to make an exception just for today. If you truly want it?"

Natasha smiled, then admitted, "No... I, I don't want it. There can be no excuse for forgetting your proper title Mistress."

"As you wish." Maria said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Natasha's back, "But as your Mistress it is my choice when to punish you, and I choose tomorrow. For now I want you to amuse me by riding my fist like the anal whore you are so proud to be."

"Yes Mistress." Natasha said as she did as she was told, quickly adding with a moan, "Thank you Mistress."

Maria barely heard the yes and the thank you as she was enraptured by the mighty Natasha Romanoff, who had anally destroyed countless women just like this and with a variety of dildos quickly began to bounce her slutty ass on Maria's unlubricated hand. Although, Maria supposed, that wasn't technically true. Her hand, just like the rest of her body, was slippery from her sweat, and it was her right so it was well coated in Natasha's cum and cunt cream from the earlier pussy fingering. Still, it was an extra level of extreme, and Maria thought herself and Natasha were finally out of those.

Part of Maria, a very small part, found it terrifying that she was indulging in such depravity and just when she thought things couldn't get any more sick and twisted she found another perverted thing which she found herself enjoying just as much as the slutty redhead. However for the most part she was impressed and turned on, both by that thought and just relaxing back and watching a woman who could easily kick her ass anally riding her fist, the normally terrifying Natasha Romanoff acting like a fetish porn star as she pulled herself up far enough that her ass hole was stretching around Maria's knuckles, and then slamming herself back down so her girlfriend's hand ended up back to the wrist inside her big bottom.

Once again Maria was surprising Natasha by giving her a new experience and in the process making the redhead love the brunette even more. Or at least, Natasha couldn't recall doing this before. Not exactly. Not without a lot of lube, and even then Natasha's ass had only been gently fisted, not brutally slammed like this. Which was kind of crazy considering the number of times her ass had been violated, especially lately, but Natasha had always preferred using dildos to emphasise her dominance over her playthings, especially of the strap-on variety, and all her lovers were the same. Except men of course, and they were just interested in getting their cocks inside any orifice she would allow them into.

Natasha recalled making a few women her hand puppets, which had been a unique experience, but it was something she saved for only the biggest anal whores. Now that was her. Now she was the biggest anal whore her mistress had ever been with, Maria proving just how loose and slutty Natasha's ass hole had become by shoving her entire hand inside it and making the feared Black Widow bounce her fat ass on that fist, Natasha acting like the completely shameless butt slut she had become as she rode her mistress's hand to climax.

After her first humiliating orgasm Natasha felt two fingers being shoved into her cunt, quickly followed by a third and then a fourth. With Maria's thumb then moving to rub her clit Natasha came a second time, and then a third when that thumb got pushed into her pussy to join the four digits already in there. Then Natasha's eyes went wide and she cried out as Maria slowly, oh so slowly, pushed her way past the knuckles, her commanding officer pushing a second hand inside her. Her girlfriend had both her hands inside her at the same time, one in her cunt and the other in her ass, Natasha felt those hands rub against each other through the thin wall separating her holes as she bounced like a mad woman on those fists.

Most women were most likely physically incapable of taking such abuse. Only professional whores, porn stars and the most depraved of sluts could have possibly taken it, and there was no doubt which category Natasha Romanoff fell into, that fact overwhelmingly humiliating and yet wonderful, tears of joy filling Natasha's eyes as shortly after Maria's hand fully invaded her cunt her commanding officer started thrusting her hands back and fourth, both women working together to make sure The Black Widow's fuck holes were literally abused like never before. Natasha wasn't even sure how many times she came, or what things were said, by the time it finally ended.

All she knew was one minute she was being double fisted, the next she was trembling in Maria's arms, Commander Hill cooing softly in her ear and stroking her hair, until finally Natasha had the strength to whimper, "Thank you Mistress."

"You're welcome." Maria whispered, wondering if she should tell her new girlfriend those three little words. She wanted to say them as despite the depravity of what just happened she couldn't love Natasha Romanoff more. Ultimately because of that love Maria knew there was something that the mighty Natasha Romanoff was even more eager to hear, "Do you still promised to be a good bitch for me?"

Grinning up at her superior Natasha whispered, "Yes Mistress."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

During her time working her way up the ranks of SHIELD Maria Hill had the unenviable task of comforting the 'worried girlfriend'. Not that it was always a girl, but most of them were and most didn't have the decency/self-respect to hide the fact that they were so overcome with fear for their lover's life that they were falling apart, often opening weeping like an embarrassing stereotype. Maria had promised herself over and over again she would never become that stereotype in any way shape or form, and yet here she was once again waiting to see if her lover got back alive, powerless to do anything to change the outcome either way.

It could be worse. At least she was maintaining her normal cool, calm and collected demeanour. Mostly. And the one thing worse than comforting the worried girlfriend was telling her what she feared the worst, and as long as no one came to tell her the worst had happened everything was fine. Natasha Romanoff was alive and well and coming back to her, the two of them picking up right where they left off. Until then she watched the monitor, listened in and prayed to any God who would hear her prayers.

One advantage Maria had over all the other worried girlfriends was at least she could watch and provide Intel, even though she rarely got to do anything Jarvis couldn't do, Maria longing for the days when there were thousands of men at her command. Then again maybe it was for the best SHIELD was gone, because she was now so compromised she would have sent all those men to their deaths if it gave Natasha a better chance of getting out alive. It was also a blessing and a curse, because every time Natasha nearly died her heart nearly stopped. Ultimately though she preferred at least been able to physically see Natasha was ok, even though she was in constant danger.

Still, in the end Maria was just like every other worried girlfriend, waiting on the edge of her seat for her lover to return to her, unable to fully relax until she saw Natasha again. A couple of times that involved being carried back on a stretcher, or in the arms of another Avenger, but for the most part Natasha returned to her with her usual swagger. This sadly wasn't one of those times, Maria finding herself slipping into 'worried housewife' mode as she scurried towards the infamous spy who was staggering towards her, Natasha practically falling into her arms and then slipping into unconsciousness.

"Natasha?" Maria cried out, cradling her girlfriend and checking for any wounds.

She couldn't see anything fatal, or even obvious, but Maria was so lost in checking Natasha over she noticed the other Avengers approaching until she heard their leader reassuring her, "It's ok, the mission just ran a little long and she refused to sleep on the plane. But, you know, Australia's pretty far away so it takes a while to get back."

"Yeah, The Black Widow just couldn't get to sleep without someone spooning her." Tony grinned, "I mean, I offered... but she wanted her personal cuddly teddy bear."

"Shut it Stark." Maria grumbled as she picked Natasha up in the classic carrying position and turned to head to their quarters.

"That's shut it, sir." Tony said with a smirk, "At least put a little effort into pretending to respect me."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Maria said, briefly turning back to them as she added, "Shut it, sir."

*

Maria didn't wait around to see if her boss made an allegedly witty remark in response and instead headed to the quarters she shared with Natasha, grumbling the whole way about how Tony Stark was now her boss. It was without a doubt the best course of action, his lawyers keeping her safe from those idiots in Washington after the fall of SHIELD and more importantly she got to stay in the loop and at least help protect the world, if for no other reason than to keep herself busy. Stark didn't make it easy though, and Maria had come close to punching him several times. If it wasn't for Natasha she would have probably already taken a swing, or something that was guaranteed to get her fired.

Of course Natasha was the main reason she was here, and not just because she was addicted to the sex, but because she had fallen hopelessly in love with the other woman. Which in some ways were still disconcerting. Not that she had fallen for a woman, but because she had fallen so hard she was consciously making life choices based on what her lover was doing, something Maria wasn't at all use too. That, and thinking about how blissfully happy she was, often freaked her out, although luckily she had her best coping mechanism for that right here.

All Maria had to do was look down at the unconscious woman in her arms and all her problems just seem to melt away, her mind filled with puppy dogs and rainbows. Or more accurately visions of holding Natasha's hand, holding her in her arms, kissing her, being chivalrous by opening doors for her and pulling out chairs, the deadly assassin sitting on her lap and being the little spoon when they snuggled at night, and best of all introducing the redheaded goddess as her girlfriend. And these visions weren't delusional fantasies, they were memories, the mighty Black Widow becoming completely subservient to her.

Out of instinct she was able to open the door to their quarters, close it behind them and carry Natasha to their bed without breaking her train of thought, Maria dwelling on the fact that Natasha still didn't feel safe enough to sleep without her. It was equal parts infuriating and flattering, although right now Maria could only feel the latter as her girlfriend slowly blinked her eyes open and returned to the land of the conscious.

When Natasha awoke she was momentarily confused by the softness surrounding her, and then she smiled and relaxed into Maria's arms, enjoying the feeling of security for a few seconds before murmuring, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Maria said before kissing the top of Natasha's head, "Long day?"

"The longest." Natasha admitted sheepishly.

Maria knew her girlfriend was uncomfortable revealing her soft underbelly, but in this case she felt she had to push, "You can't keep this up Nat? This isn't a 9-to-5 gig. Sometimes we're going to have to go days without seeing each other. Maybe even weeks. You've got to learn how to sleep on your own again."

"I know... and I will." Natasha promised, "It's just-"

"The dreams, I know." Maria said softly while rubbing Natasha's back, "But the bad dreams are a small price to pay for you coming home safe."

Natasha made an noncommittal noise, and then when she felt Maria staring at her grumbled, "If I need it, I will. I promise, but until then let me have this, please Mistress? You know I only feel safe in your arms."

Maria smiled as she heard the word which signified Natasha wanted to 'play', "Are you trying to distract me, slave?"

"Maybe." Natasha sing-songed, before quickly adding, "Mistress, how long was I out for?"

Maria shrugged, "Not long, a few hours tops."

"And my sweet Mistress just watched me sleep?" Natasha grinned, finally looking at Maria who gave an noncommittal reply, leaving Natasha to add, "Awww, that's so creepy."

"Well, it's tough to do anything else when I've got my own personal itsy-bitsy spider wrapped around me." Maria huffed.

"All the more reason to punish me after each cuddle session." Natasha softly smiled.

"That's a lot of punishment." Maria smiled.

"I can take it." Natasha bragged.

"We'll see." Maria said ominously, before adding, "On your hands and knees. Now!"

Eager to comply Natasha jumped off of Maria's body and got on all fours on the floor. Part of her was hoping to be punished for assuming that's what her Mistress meant, but instead Maria simply retrieved her collar and lead, Maria giving her a look to double check that this was what she wanted. Natasha smiled. It was sweet that Maria constantly did this, but unnecessary, especially as this was such a little thing. Then again she would have never allowed herself to endure this type of humiliation unless it was absolutely necessary to gain someone's trust so she could get the drop on them, and there had been no time in the past that she'd had to surrender this much.

So it was thrilling to lower her head in a sign she was ready for her collar to be tied around her neck, Maria doing it quickly and efficiently without hurting her before yanking on her lead and murmuring, "Walkies bitch."

Natasha eagerly barked as a sign of compliance before crawling after Maria, her girlfriend yanking her lead around the room before making her rollover and beg. Traditionally Natasha would do this naked except for a butt-plug with a fake animal tail attached, and her collar of course, however she did have to admit it was thrilling to go through this humiliation while wearing her Black Widow outfit. For so long her costume had been a symbol of power, something which made her equally feared and desired amongst her allies and enemies, boosting Natasha's confidence as she used her sex appeal as a weapon. Now her symbol of power was reduced to a sexy costume she was wearing for her lover's benefit.

For better or worse after a few minutes of literally acting like a dog Natasha was ordered to remove it, Maria folding her arms and ordering, "Good doggy, now everything off except your collar."

Frequently they would have sex as equals, and if that was the case Natasha would have slowly and seductively removed her costume as normal. Instead Natasha scrambled to get naked as fast as she could, something which had taken a lot of training for her to get comfortable with because again it was abandoning one of the most important weapons in her arsenal and showing just how completely she was submitting to Maria. It made her extremely uncomfortable, but it was worth it for the happy look on Maria's face.

"Good girl." Maria said softly as she took a seat on their bed and patted her lap, "Now get over here and bend over my knee. It's time for your spanking."

With a happy grin crossing her face Natasha quickly crawled over to Maria and then lifted herself up so she could place herself over the brunette's knee with her juicy ass in the perfect position for a spanking. She even wiggled her ass once she was in position hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle a bit, and looked over her shoulder to give Maria a teasing grin. In return Maria just glared at her for a few long seconds, then she smirked, reached down and began groping Natasha's butt cheeks. Which was just fine, because Natasha could wait as she lived to please her Mistress.

Maria almost felt guilty about indulging in her obsession for Natasha's ass, but at least on this particular occasion she had ulterior motives, namely to give The Black Widow a taste of her own medicine by teasing the bitch. Natasha was such a shameless flirt, and while Maria enjoyed it tremendously when they were verbally sparring or her girlfriend was trying to get her attention it annoyed her when Natasha did it with others, even for a job. Mostly she hated it because Maria hated playing the role of jealous girlfriend, Natasha constantly putting her in that position just so that she would end up like this, over Maria's knee and awaiting to get her butt beaten.

While she was waiting for quite a while Maria doubted that Natasha would be disappointed. Sure, when Maria finally did stop playing with her girlfriend's ass and started smacking it she wasn't using her full strength, not by a long shot, but she did slowly build up to a more 'respectable' spanking. Besides, it wasn't necessarily the pain that really got Natasha off, it was the humiliation. One of the most dangerous women in the world, perhaps THE most dangerous, and here Natasha was, bent over someone's knee and getting her butt whooped as if she was a naughty child. That it was someone she could defeat only made it all the better for The Black Widow.

For her part Maria did have to admit there was a thrill to spanking the ass of a girl who could kick her ass. Not that she had ever liked admitting it out loud but it was the unspoken truth of the matter that Natasha was tougher than her. After all, Natasha was The Avenger, one of Earth's mightiest heroes and certainly one of its most deadliest, a woman feared and respected around the world, and here she was, her ass slowly turning red under Maria's increasingly hard blows until those bright red cheeks were jiggling gelatinously at the force of every strike while the sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoed throughout the room.

Eventually even the mighty Black Widow was crying at the force of the spanking, although unless Natasha asked her to stop Maria just took it as a sign to spank her harder. After all, her girlfriend had confessed long ago how therapeutic she found it to be spanked, that it felt like some small atonement for her past crimes. Plus, as their constant love making proved, Natasha Romanoff liked it rough, and Maria had no problem giving her girlfriend what she wanted/needed. However as much as she liked beating that perfect bubble butt Maria was aching to fuck Natasha, or to be fucked, so without warning she stopped the spanking, turned the other woman around with practised ease until she was sitting in her lap and then she kissed her girlfriend.

Natasha would have preferred the spanking to last a little longer, although she wasn't going to complain. No, Maria Hill was in charge here, and it was Natasha's honour to serve her. Especially when that involved massaging Maria's lips, and eventually Maria's tongue, with her own, the two now former Agents of SHIELD making out for quite a while before Maria lowered her down to the floor. Anticipating Maria's needs Natasha rested her weight on her knees and then lent back so that she was sitting on her legs, the pain of wasting any weight on her well beaten butt making her grin into the kiss. Well, that and thinking about all the different things Maria could have planned.

Standing up Maria wordlessly took off her clothes right in front of the eager redhead, then she sat back down, grabbed hold of those pretty red locks and pushed Natasha's face into her cunt while softly ordering, "Eat me bitch."

Not needing to be told twice Natasha eagerly began licking Maria's pussy, her tongue starting right at the bottom and then lingering at the top before repeating the process over and over again. Every so often she also lingered on Maria's entrance, but mostly Natasha concentrated on Maria's clit. True she didn't know whether her girlfriend wanted a long drawn-out pussy licking or a quick rug munching, but Natasha was definitely in the mood for the latter and until Maria told her otherwise that's what she would do. Ok, so she hedged her bets a little by not going all out right away, but the emphasis was definitely implied.

For a while Maria gave no indication whether she made the right decision or not, then all of a sudden Maria groaned, "Yeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss, eat me just like that, mmmmmmmmmmm, good girl. Ooooooooooh good little dyke, lick my pussy with nice long strokes, mmmmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, tease my clit like the good little pussy pleaser you are! Fuck Nat, you always were such a great muff diver, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit, mmmmmmmmmmmm, I'm surprised it's taken you this long to embrace your inner submissive lesbian, because this is your natural state, on your knees for a dominant woman like me."

As Maria seemed to be doing her best to not reveal what she really wanted Natasha in turn tried to force it out of her in the very nicest form of torture she knew, namely licks to the other woman's clit which greatly increased in frequency and force. Eventually, having enough of the indecision, Natasha wrapped her lips around that sensitive bundle of nerves and began sucking it, gently at first then eventually as hard as she could while flicking it every so often with her tongue. Part of her hoped Maria would punish her for this. Strapped her down and cane her butt until was battered and bruised, and then slam her barely lubricated strap-on into her butt hole and sodomise her until she was gaping and aching.

Instead Maria almost instantly cried out, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, that feel soooooooooooo gooooooooooodddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmmmmm, you want to please your Mistress, don't you slut? Mmmmmmmmm, yes you do. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh, and you know what I want now?"

Those weren't exactly instructions, but Natasha was very confident about her choice, which was mainly to move her mouth lower to Maria's entrance. She did then pause for a few seconds, but that was more about pleasing Maria than second-guessing her decision, Natasha still felt confident as she slammed her tongue as deep as it would go into her beloved girlfriend's cunt, Maria quickly rewarding her for doing so. First with her wonderful words, then with her heavenly juices, Natasha doing her best to swallow as much as possible while maintaining the priority of fucking Maria Hill with her tongue.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, that's it! That's exactly it! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddddd, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Maria moaned, gripping Natasha's hair tightly and pulling the other woman's face deeper into her cunt, "Mmmmmmmmmmmm harder! Yes harder, ooooooooooooh fuck! Oh my God Natasha, mmmmmmmmm, you always know exactly what I want. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck me, fuck me with your tongue, mmmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, tongue fuck me like the dyke slut you are, oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck yes, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooddddddddddddd!"

Maria tried to keep up the dirty talk but Natasha's incredibly skilled little tongue made sure that her words dissolved into nothing but swearing and incoherent cries of pleasure, not that it mattered. The main reason she talked dirty during this was to make sure Natasha was properly motivated, her girlfriend having previously confessed that naughty words were like pouring gasoline on the raging fire of her lust for her. To Maria's shame it worked both ways, the brunette taking great delight in insulting her redheaded lover during their intimate moments together. Or at least she did when she could say anything coherent.

Now Maria was more than satisfied with just moaning, whimpering, and screaming in pleasure as Natasha established a steady rhythm and then quickly picked up the pace in a way which made Maria's toes curl. In a matter of minutes she was on the edge of orgasm, Natasha keeping her there for a little while until Maria cried out with frustration and pushed down hard on the redhead in between her legs. Instantly Natasha curled her tongue upwards, hitting Maria's G-spot and giving her the little push she needed to go over that edge, Maria trembling and crying out extra loudly as she came in Natasha's mouth and all over her pretty face.

She was dully aware of her girlfriend frantically swallowing her cum, that fact only making Maria's climax better. Then before she had a chance to come down from her high Natasha rammed her tongue back into her and resumed the frantic pumping which had come before, the infamous Black Widow effortlessly making her cum over and over again, Natasha fighting to swallow at least a majority of her reward although Maria knew that Natasha was happy at least some of it was ending up on her face. Marking her as belonging to Maria Hill, she had said with a cheeky grin on her face, Maria smiling at the memory, especially as a passionate kiss quickly followed.

Then Natasha added her fingers into the mix, at first replacing them with her tongue, Maria crying out and cumming again as Natasha pushed two fingers inside her welcoming cunt and began licking and sucking her clit. After a few minutes of finger fucking that hole Natasha switch to another, in one swift movement pulling her fingers from Maria's pussy and then slowly pushing them into the brunette's butt hole while shoving her tongue back inside Maria's pussy. The orgasms she received from that double penetration was almost enough to knock her unconscious, Maria whimpering as she knew she had to stop this if she wanted to fuck Natasha, and oh how she wanted to fuck Natasha.

Luckily Maria had a plan to regain some of her strength, one which involved her roughly pulling Natasha back by her hair, turning around and then shoving the mighty Black Widow face first into her ass, telling Natasha as she did so, "Dear God that was good, mmmmmmmmmmmm, but now I want you to kiss my ass. Worship my ass good, and maybe I'll fuck yours."

Natasha grinned wickedly up at her girlfriend, that grin still on her face when it was pushed into Maria's butt. At first that was because of smugness over making Maria cum so hard and frequently, then because Maria turned around and showed her that cute ass of hers. The cute ass Natasha had once thought it was a given she would eventually fuck, but instead the closest she ever got was when she was worshipping her Mistress's behind. And she couldn't be more pleased with that outcome, which was another reason she was grinning. That and Maria implying that she would 'maybe' butt fuck her, when they both knew there was no way Maria could resist fucking her big butt.

Of course Natasha wasn't going to point that out right now, and the grin did eventually fade completely as she closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Maria's puckered rosebud. Over and over again she licked Maria's ass hole, Natasha filling with pride as she made her Mistress moan again. It wasn't as loud as before, but it was still pretty loud, her lover clearly enjoying this rim job. As she should, Natasha priding herself on her expertise on every sex act she could perform, this one in particular being certainly one she enjoyed, something Natasha showed as she pushed her face as deep in between Maria's cheeks as it could go so she could really lather that cute little ass hole with her saliva.

Which of course caused Maria to moan, "Mmmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssssss, lick my ass! Lick my ass hole you slut, ooooooooooooh fuck yes, mmmmmmmmm, you're a great ass licker Nat. Mmmmmmmm, The Black Widow is a great little ass kisser."

Smirking slightly at the playful teasing Natasha continued to obediently lick Maria's ass hole as her lover slowly recovered from what she had just done to her, The Avenger resisting the urge to reach out and rub or even penetrate Maria's pussy even though she was so close she could practically taste it. That was partly because some of Maria's cum and cunt cream had inevitably trickled to her butt hole, making those first few licks extra enjoyable for Natasha. Also extra challenging because she was forced not to go further, not until she got permission too. Not that it wasn't fun licking Maria's ass, it was, but mostly it was a psychological thing.

Luckily Maria didn't keep her waiting for long, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, that feels sooooooooooo goooooooooddddddddddd mmmmmmmmmm, but don't just lick my hole, kiss it! Yes, that's it... a little more, mmmmmmm yeah, now the cheeks. I want The Black Widow to literally become a ass kisser. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, both of them, mmmmmmmm, thoroughly kiss both my ass cheeks, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah Nat, embrace your true nature. Now back to my butt hole. I still want you giving that a thorough rimming. Mmmmmmmmm yes just like that, worship me you little bitch! Worship my ass!"

Eagerly obeying each instruction Natasha started switching back and forth between licking Maria's butt hole and pressing her lips to her dominant girlfriend's butt cheeks, the once proud Black Widow totally humiliating herself and loving it. Of course the real humiliation would come when she inevitably got permission to try cleaning the inside of Maria's ass hole, Natasha excited to push her tongue as far as it would go up her girlfriend's butt and hopefully reignite Maria's energy enough to give her the brutal butt fucking she now constantly craved. Not that she had any doubt that she would.

Maria did indeed plan to brutally fuck Natasha's big butt. In fact it would take another alien invasion or something like that to prevent her from sodomising her girlfriend in the next few minutes, the only reasons that she wasn't already penetrating that gorgeous rump being that she wanted to tease Natasha at the same time the redhead was teasing her ass hole, and Maria was really, really enjoying this rim job. Plus before she inevitably ended it Maria intended on treating herself to everything Natasha's tongue had to offer in this department, and after denying the both of them for several minutes she finally gave Natasha the permission she had been waiting for.

"Yesssssssss, good girl, good little ass kisser." Maria taunted just before she ordered, "Now shove your tongue in my ass! Mmmmmmmm, ooooooooh yes, shove it as deep as you can into my ass hole you perverted little bitch, ohhhhhhhhh fuck Nat, that feels really good. Mmmmmmmm, I love having The Black Widow's tongue up my ass just before I'm going to fuck hers, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss rim me you whore ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Even after all this time Natasha couldn't get her tongue that far up Maria's ass, but it was far enough to feel really, really good. Good enough to make Maria almost consider shoving a toy up her ass, or even wish that Natasha had won their little battle for dominance. The latter was a fleeting thought, Maria wouldn't give up what she had with Natasha for anything, but she might do the former someday. For now she was more than happy with the feeling of Natasha's tongue sliding into her ass hole and then pumping it in and out for a few minutes, Natasha having to push her face as deep as it could go into Maria's ass. Or maybe it was Maria's fault for shoving Natasha into her butt.

Either way Maria grinded back against her for a few seconds, then she tightened her already firm grip on the red locks and instead of pushing Natasha deeper into her ass she pulled her away from it and ordered, "Now go and get my strap-on. Hurry up slut, do you want your ass fucked or not?"

Unsurprisingly Natasha scramble to obey, Maria raising an eyebrow as her anal whore of a girlfriend retrieved her biggest strap-on dildo. The 14 inch long monster which Natasha had talked her into buying, Maria unable to resist pleasing her anal whore then or now, Natasha's pleading gaze enough to make her step into the harness and allow her girl to slip it up her thighs and then secure it around her waist. Once the straps were firmly in place Natasha grabbed the toy by the base and instantly wrapped her lips around the head, looking up at Maria while beginning to suck her cock as if daring her to punish her for acting without permission.

Maria considered it, but she was just as eager to fuck Natasha's ass as Natasha was to get her ass fucked, so instead she made a mental note to spank her extra hard next time and started gleefully encouraging her actions, "Mmmmmmmm yeah, that's it Nat, suck my cock. Get it nice and wet for that slutty little ass hole of yours. Oh yeah, you like the sound of that don't you. The big bad Black Widow loves the thought of getting her butt hole stretched by this monster dildo. The one she chose because all my other strap-ons have become too small for her whore hole and she wanted a giant toy to stretch her rectum, isn't that right you giant slut? Well, little slut. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, The Black Widow is a little anal slut with a big fat ass which was made for fucking."

It was a well-known fact that The Black Widow hated cracks about her height and most people didn't dare mention it out of fear of retaliation. So of course during sex Maria frequently referenced it, humiliating her lover in the way that she craved, the only retaliation being Natasha trying harder to please her. This time was no different, the infamous Natasha Romanoff stretching first her mouth and then her throat muscles almost inhumanly wide so she could take at least a majority of the 14 incher, something Maria wouldn't think was possible if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, the brunette positive that the redhead was doing something only hookers and porn stars could do after decades of practice.

In the nicest possible way it felt like they had been together for that long, and Maria certainly gave Natasha plenty of time to lube up the cock with her mouth, but eventually she sighed, "Oh Natasha, I could watch you bob your head up and down my dick all day long, but I want to pound your big fat ass even more, so bend over and give it to me. Mmmmmmmm yeah get on the bed and present your bitch ass to me. That means I want you face down and spreading those glorious meaty cheeks of yours. Mmmmmmmm, that's it you little slut, show me that slutty hole you want gaped so badly."

In a flash Natasha was face down, ass up and slowly reaching behind her to pull her ass cheeks wide apart, exposing her dripping wet pussy and the tight pucker above it which had become Maria's favourite fuck hole. Oh Maria didn't think she would ever get tired of this, of the once mighty Black Widow spreading her butt cheeks and giving up her most private hole in a sign of her total submission/devotion to her. Maria had even grown to think of the ass hole in front of her as beautiful, which would have been crazy prior to Natasha Romanoff becoming her submissive bitch/girlfriend, but then again everything about this goddess of a woman was inhumanly beautiful.

Maria also had an incredible urge to lick that beautiful hole, return the earlier favour and give Natasha a long, drawn-out rim job. It was something Maria had grown to love, but something she rarely did given it felt submissive to dish it out and dominant to receive it, and now they were permanently in the roles of top/bottom it was important to maintain her dominance over the feared Black Widow. Besides, as much as Maria loved rimming Natasha's perfect ass nothing in this world could compare with the pleasure of butt fucking The Black Widow with a huge strap-on cock, Maria smiling to herself as she kneeled behind the woman she loved and then eagerly shoved that 14 incher up Natasha's big, beautiful bottom.

Not that she rushed it. Oh no, they weren't in a hurry or public place, and even in the case of the latter Maria like to take her time, watch with fascination as Natasha's anal ring slowly stretched for her dildo until the bulbous head slipped into the redhead's ass, the deadly assassin crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her back door was violated for what felt like the millionth time in their butt sex filled relationship. Then as normal Maria just stayed still for a few long moments, admiring the sight of Natasha Romanoff face down and spreading her ass cheeks to provide the best view of the head of that strap-on dildo in her fat ass.

Then Maria slowly started pushing forwards, her eyes locked to where inch after inch of long thick dildo disappeared into Natasha's cock hungry ass hole, that slutty orifice gobbling up a shaft 14 inches long and 3 thick. Not for the first time either, Maria thinking back to when she had taken Natasha to a sex store and made her pick out the dildo she had wanted her to use. Maria had been reluctant to buy the monster now strapped around her waist, let alone use it, however Natasha had begged and pleaded, and pointed out what she had been already taking. So they tried it and Maria had to admit, there was an incredible thrill that using such a big toy, the fact that Natasha could take every inch just proving what an anal whore The Black Widow truly was.

Knowing how much Natasha loved it when she pointed that out Maria happily obliged once she had finished impaling her lover's bowels on the massive dildo, "Mmmmmmmm fuck yeah, that's 14 inches! That's 14 inches of strap-on dick up your dyke ass you dirty little whore! Fuck Nat, you have to be the biggest anal whore on this planet, and maybe any other. Oh yeah, I'd bet there isn't another woman out there who could take so much cock up her ass and love it as much as The Black Widow, making the mighty Natasha Romanoff the biggest anal whore in the fucking universe!"

Natasha wanted to agree with Maria, it was the gospel truth after all, but even she found being stuffed with a 14 inch dildo distracting. That's why she loved it so much. It stretched her ass like nothing else ever could, and once Maria's thighs slapped against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that monster was up her tailpipe, Natasha could barely think, let alone say anything. Hell, her rectum was so inhumanly stretched that it felt like it was stuck in her throat, Natasha's eyes and mouth remaining wide open for several minutes as Maria gave her time to relax and both of them time to savour this ultimate act of dominance/submission.

When Maria did eventually start fucking her ass with that enormous dildo it was slow and steady, the brunette continuing to verbally abuse her which only heightened the utter humiliation/submission of the moment and made Natasha fall even deeper in love with her mistress. Oh how she craved this feeling. Needed it. Maria Hill knew just how to give it to her, Natasha focusing all her energy on relaxing and continuing to spread her own ass cheeks, totally surrendering her most intimate hole to the woman who had conquered her, hoping against hope that her offering would please this dominant Alpha female.

There was nothing else in the world Natasha wanted more than to please her Mistress. It was the reason for her existence, her purpose in life, the reason she had been born, etc. She never used to believe in fate, but as her Mistress lovingly fucked her slutty ass with that massive cock Natasha found it hard to believe this wasn't her destiny. That everything she had done in her life was just preparing her to be the perfect bitch for Maria Hill, Natasha's life flashing before her eyes as her body struggled to accept this extreme abuse.

Mostly she thought about her time as the top, Natasha once again smiling at how she had arrogantly thought that it was inevitable that things would be the other way round and she would be the mistress violating Maria's enslaved ass. The memory never cease to amaze her considering how blissfully happy she had become as Maria's personal ass whore, Natasha never knowing true happiness until she was ass fucked by the woman who now owned every fibre of her being. Even now she wouldn't give this up for anything, Natasha getting so much out of the painful stretching that she actually missed it when her body relaxed and once again accepted its place as an orifice for Maria's pleasure.

Of course the change meant Natasha began moaning in pure pleasure, which quickly got Maria's attention, "That's it Nat, moan for me! Moan for me while I'm fucking you up the ass! Ohhhhhhhhh God yes, moan for me while I'm fucking you up your big fat ass! Ooooooooh yeah, you love it, don't you? You love my big dick in your ass?"

"Yeeeeeessssssss, I love it!" Natasha cried out proudly, "Mmmmmmmmmm, oh Mistress, I love your big dick, I love your big dick up my fat ass!"

"Prove it!" Maria challenged, adding before her girlfriend could say anything else, "Prove it by riding my dick. Come on, I want you in reverse cowgirl, bouncing that fat ass of yours so hard you make your cheeks jiggle for me."

"Yes Mistress." Natasha grinned, allowing herself to be rolled back, "I live to please you."

"Yeah you do." Maria agreed softly, her eyes locked onto the perfection that was in front of her.

That perfection was of course Natasha Romanoff's big round butt bouncing up and down in front of her, the two former SHIELD Agents having only taken a couple of seconds to get in position so that Natasha could give Maria exactly what she wanted. To make matters even better for herself Maria had moved so that she would lie down with her head directly on her pillow, meaning not only was she comfortable but her head was in a raised position and obviously pointing at the ass she had become obsessed with.

As Natasha established a steady rhythm Maria smiled to herself, thinking about how absurd it was only a year or so ago that she would ever become obsessed with an ass, but even before her affair with The Black Widow Maria probably would've thought if it was possible for her to become obsessed with anything it would be this perfect ass. The roundness of the cheeks, the way they would jiggle and become discoloured when beaten, and most of all the tightness of the hole buried in between them despite how relentlessly Maria had fucked it, oh it was a dream, Maria becoming lost in staring at it for what felt like hours.

Then she ordered, "Spread your cheeks."

In the blink of an eye Natasha shot her hands to her butt cheeks and pulled them apart, giving Maria the best view possible of her butt hole sliding up and down her cock. In her peripheral vision Maria could just about tell that Natasha was looking over her shoulder and smirking at her, The Black Widow clearly amused by her perverted obsession. And perhaps more importantly the fact that she was the reason Maria was like this, the infamous Natasha Romanoff turning the once prim and proper Maria Hill into an big ass obsessed pervert, but at least in this moment Maria felt no shame.

Outside of the bedroom, or wherever else they chose to have sex, Maria forced herself to be the constant professional. No matter how much her naughty sub taunted her with her amazing body she kept her poker face firmly on. At least for the most part. After all, she was only human. She couldn't not look at that amazing body, especially when it came to The Black Widow's juicy ass, but everybody else was too distracted by Natasha, or any of the other Avengers because let's face it Maria was now hanging out with a team of incredibly attractive people, so it didn't really matter. Now, oh now she chose to indulge.

Natasha had always loved showing off her body. Whether it was genetical engineering or just regular genetics Natasha had been gifted with an incredibly curvy body which never failed to get attention when she wanted it, now being no exception as her lover's lust for her was intoxicating. Perhaps more so when it was her jiggling ass cheeks that were captivating Maria, but to know that even her ass hole could command attention was an incredible ego stroke for the seductive superspy. Plus she just enjoyed pleasing her Mistress, her earlier words not merely designed to entice Maria as at this point Natasha really did live to please the former Deputy Director of SHIELD.

From the look on Maria's face Natasha was doing her job extremely well, the redhead taking great pride on the captivated look on the brunette's pretty face, Natasha's smirk eventually fading away as she became just as lost in staring at the contentment on Maria's face as her girlfriend was at staring at her dildo stretched ass hole. Oh how Natasha love to put a happy look on that face, a quiver of delight echoing through her body as that happy smirk morphed into a smirk which could easily rival her own.

"Turn around." Maria ordered softly, finally tearing her eyes away from Natasha's butt hole to look up into her girlfriend's eyes, "I want to see your big tits bounce for me as you take it up your fat ass."

"Yes Mistress." Natasha softly mumbled just after that command, just like all the other times. Well, mostly.

Sometimes Natasha deliberately forgot her Mistress's proper title, or moved a little slower than she could, just to earn herself a nice hard spanking. This wasn't one of those times, Natasha immediately obeying Maria while giving her the respect she deserved, The Black Widow in the traditional cowgirl position and bouncing up and down in a matter of seconds. Sure enough her big tits bounced with every thrust, Maria seeming to take just as much pleasure at watching those big round boobs jiggle as she did watching her butt cheeks do the same thing. The only difference was that Maria's eyes occasionally wandered down to her cream leaking cunt and up to her face, Maria and Natasha locking eyes on more than one occasion as they continued their latest round of passionate butt sex.

During those times that their eyes were locked Natasha tried to silently beg her Mistress to let her ride her cock harder and faster. After all the slow sodomising she had enjoyed had thoroughly loosened her slutty ass, far more than she needed if she was being honest, the relentless butt fuckings she took on a daily basis from Maria also factoring into why Natasha was now desperate for a hard anal pounding. However one of the reasons she loved Maria so much was because of how long this woman tortured her with amazing pleasure like this, and sure enough Maria forced Natasha to anally ride her for what felt like hours, the once mighty Black Widow constantly turning around so Maria got plenty of chances to stare at her bouncing boobs and jiggling ass cheeks until it all became too much and even Natasha Romanoff had to beg for mercy.

Mercy in this case being a brutal rectum wrecking of course, Natasha whimpering as she stared Maria in the eye, "Please Mistress, please, please, please, pleassssseeeeeee let me cum. Mmmmmmmmmmm ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck, fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass hole! Pound my butt hole hard and deep! Slam it with every single inch of your monster cock and completely ruin my rectum! Please? I wanna be butt fucked! Mmmmmmmmm, I wanna be butt fucked by my Mistress, the woman who owns all of my fuck holes, including her favourite one which she is inside right now, oooooooooooh, my Mistress, Maria Hill, the woman who owns my fat ass, ohhhhhhhhhh, I want her to, to aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh shit, please Maria, Mistress, I need to be ass fucked! I need to get my slutty whore ass destroyed by you so I can finally cum! Please Mistress, please-"

Before Natasha could utter another word Maria flipped the other woman onto her back, pushed her legs onto her shoulders and then started pounding her favourite fuck hole hard and deep. Not that there wasn't a little build-up, but after over a year of relentlessly ass fucking The Black Widow Maria knew exactly how rough she could be with Natasha at this stage, pushing her girlfriend to her very limit without pushing her over it. Her reward was incoherent squeals of pleasure from the woman she had grown to adore so much, Maria staring lovingly into Natasha's eyes as she first took back complete control before her eyes inevitably fell to Natasha's huge boobs.

It didn't seem possible and yet Maria couldn't help think that Natasha's big tits were bouncing even more now than when the deadly assassin had been anally riding her. Either way there was always an incredible thrill watching Natasha's massive melons bouncing up and down as Maria fucked her in the ass, hence why she took her in this position so often. Unfortunately the downside was that she often became so lost in staring at Natasha's bouncing boobs, and/or her wet pussy and/or her face awash with ecstasy, that Maria would often butt fuck The Black Widow for hours without giving her the release she so desperately needed.

Maria extremely doubted that it was that long, at least this time, but she did become aware of the once mighty Natasha Romanoff whimpering pathetically and struggling to form the words to beg for mercy. To save her from that embarrassment, and because really Natasha had earned her climax by now, Maria switched from fucking the other woman's ass hard to trying to brutally wreck Natasha's rectum. She even lent down so she was bending Natasha in half, partly to intensify her girlfriend's pleasure by bringing them face to face but mostly to stop herself from being distracted by Natasha's huge tits.

This gamble paid off and she soon had Natasha's cum squirting out of her cunt and onto both of their stomachs, the sensation of The Black Widow trembling underneath her just causing Maria to fuck the other woman's ass even harder. Of course the combination of this beautiful woman orgasming underneath her because she was fucking her up the ass, the stimulator on her clit and the sheer mental paradise of sodomising The Black Widow caused Maria to cum several times herself, but she pushed through them in the name of giving her girlfriend what she so desperately needed, and from the sound of her screams Natasha was very grateful for that.

Natasha was. More than she could ever put into words. Not just for the hellacious butt pounding she was gleefully taking, although that was part of it. Oh yes, the once proud top Natasha Romanoff was definitely grateful for every thrust of Maria's dick into her slutty ass hole. Her bitch hole. That's what that hole was now. Not her untouched forbidden hole, it was her bitch hole. The place on her body she used the most to please her top Maria Hill, the once mighty Black Widow feeling incomplete unless her wonderful Mistress was fucking her bitch hole, that orifice for Maria Hill's pleasure stretched out and taking everything her Mistress had to give her.

Those wonderful thoughts helped Natasha to receive another powerful orgasm, but they had gotten her off-track. Originally she was thinking how grateful she was, and it was not merely for one sex act but for this entire relationship which sexually fulfilled her like nothing before it ever had. For finally finding someone who could put her in her place and allow her to become the submissive bitch she had never dared to admit she had wanted to be. Most of all, she was grateful to/for Maria Hill. The woman who had finally conquered her and fulfilled her in ways she could have never imagined.

Maria Hill had compromised her, destroyed everything she had once been, broke her down until she barely recognised herself and then built her back up as the perfect lesbian sex slave. And Natasha loved her for it. She truly, deeply loved this woman, and considered it a privilege to be her bitch/girlfriend. Besides, she had literally brought her enslavement upon herself, acting all high and mighty and going after a superior woman when she had known deep down she was just looking for the right person to put her in her place. Thank God she had finally found her, Natasha weeping softly with pure joy as her Mistress once again made her cum by pounding her bitch hole.

In the past Maria had stopped to check in, but now her Mistress just gave her one look and kissed her lovingly, Natasha eagerly returning the loving gesture by worshipping the tongue which invaded her mouth. At the same time she slid her legs from Maria's shoulders, wrapped them around the superior woman's waist and encouraged her to keep fucking her ass, something Maria did for what felt like hours before pushing one of Natasha's legs up and over her body so that the brunette could spoon the redhead from behind without taking her cock out of her ass, Maria still lazily pumping Natasha's ass as she brought them down from their highs.

After a few minutes of gentle pumping Maria whispered into the redhead's ear, "Who's my bitch?"

"Me! Mmmmmmm, oh Mistress, I'm your bitch!" Natasha moaned proudly.

"Yeah you are." Maria grinned dreamily, "Ohhhhhhhhh, and does my bitch want a special treat?"

Turning her head so she could look directly into her lover's eyes Natasha whispered, "Oh God yes Mistress."

The two women then briefly kissed, Maria honestly unsure who initiated it, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was it was a surprisingly romantic moment given it coincided with her finally ending the butt fucking, Maria making sure to stop with her dildo fully entrenched inside her girlfriend's rectum. Not that it appeased the insatiable redhead, Natasha whimpering into the kiss, clearly unhappy that her ass wasn't still getting abused. Fortunately for her, Maria plan to abuse it even more, in an extra special way they had never done before.

Maria smiled into the kiss just before she broke it, pulled back slightly and ordered, "Show me my handiwork."

Grinning wickedly at the order Natasha slowly pulled herself forward, causing the dildo to gradually slide out of her obscenely stretched ass hole while providing Maria a perfect view of it. Halfway through she even began pulling one of her cheeks aside, and then when it was all the way Natasha got up onto her knees and used both her hands to spread her cheeks wide apart, giving Maria the best look possible at her gaping butt hole.

"Nice gape." Maria said, almost conversationally, "Wide and deep. But I think we can get it wider and deeper. Would you like that?"

"Yes Mistress." Natasha grinned, wiggling her ass with glee, "Please stretch my ass."

With an equally wide grin on her face Maria sat up, curled her right fist into a ball and then pressed against Natasha's gaping ass hole. She done this several times before and normally Natasha's slutty ass would have to stretch even wider to take her hand, but this time when she pushed forward it was barely noticeable, and Natasha only moaned in pure pleasure. Which was fine, they had escalated up to this balled up fist, and now they were going to escalate even further, Maria waiting a few seconds for Natasha to adjust and then slipping a finger on the other hand in there as well. And then another. And then another, albeit after some gentle pumping with the fingers already inside.

As she began pumping Natasha's butt with those fingers and her fist Maria asked, "Nat... baby, do you want to try for two fists?"

Her eyes going wide Natasha frantically squealed, "OH FUCK YES, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK, DOUBLE FIST ME MISTRESS! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD, PLEASE DOUBLE FIST FUCK MY SLUTTY ASS! I CAN TAKE IT MISTRESS, I SWEAR. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, JUST LOOK AT THE SIZE OF MY ASS! MMMMMMMMMM IT SO BIG, AND ROUND, AND FAT, MMMMMMMMMMM, PLENTY OF ROOM FOR YOUR HANDS. OH GOD OH GOD OHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS STRETCH IT! STRETCH MY SLUTTY WHORE ASS LIKE NEVER BEFORE AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Eagerly obliging Maria pushed her fourth finger in with relative ease. More accurately her ninth finger. Getting the tenth inside took a lot longer, at one point Maria not sure she could manage it. The full fist was even harder, but by stretching out the palm which was already in Natasha's guts and making the other hand as flat as possible Maria was able to slowly but surely stretch the once untouchable Black Widow's butt hole wider than ever before, the redhead letting out an animalistic like cry when the brunette's hand finally slipped past her anal ring, announcing Maria Hill had both her hands deep inside the bowels of Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha felt like her ass hole was going to be torn apart, all her previous crimes against her most private hole finally catching up with her. She still thought that for a few long seconds after the second fist entered her and her butt hole was left stretching around both of Maria's wrists. Then, very slowly, her body started to adjust to this extreme abuse, not even two hands up her butt able to get the better of her slutty butt as she slowly relaxed and even began to moan softly and pleasure. Something which didn't go unnoticed by her loving girlfriend.

"Oh my God, you love it! Don't you?" Maria murmured in disbelief.

"Yes." Natasha croaked, adding with a whimper, "I love it. I love the feeling of you stretching my ass."

"I know you do, but two hands? Fuck Natasha, you really are the biggest anal whore in the universe." Maria said softly.

"I am." Natasha agreed, "I'm a total anal whore. The biggest anal whore in this or any universe. Please Mistress, fuck me! Fuck my ass, oh God, fuck it with both your hands at the same time, oh fuck, fist me, fuck me with your fists, OH GOD, FIST ME! DOUBLE FIST MY ASS, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

At first Maria pushed both fists deeper into Natasha's ass, ensuring silence for the next few minutes other than incoherent groaning, whimpering and crying. Then Maria got more inventive, wiggling her fingers deep inside of Natasha's back passage, eventually spreading them wide as she could and pushing them back and forth. Then she started balling up her hands together, making Natasha's shit pipe stretch even more. She even put her hands together like she was praying within Natasha's fat ass, or possibly holding her own hands, either way it was one of the most bizarre things Natasha had ever felt. And she loved it, Maria stretching her like never before.

Natasha tried to verbalise her gratitude, but as she couldn't quite manage it. Maria stepped in to give her what she needed, "You feel that Natasha? That's two hands inside you at the same time, and not one in your cunt and one in your ass like we sometimes do, but both in your big fat ass you fucking slut! Fuck Natasha, I've got both my hands up your big fat booty, and you're fucking loving it, aren't you? Yeah, the legendary Black Widow is such a total anal whore she gets off on being double fisted! On having her ass hole getting stretched wider than a anal only porn star, your giant butt so loose and slutty from the amount of times I've fucked it that you're actually going to cum, aren't you? Oh my God, you're actually going to cum with two fists up your butt you fucking skanky whore! DO IT! FUCKING CUM FOR ME AGAIN, THIS TIME WITH BOTH MY HANDS IN YOUR BIG FAT SLUTTY ASS YOU FUCKING DISGRACE!"

With that Maria began double fisting Natasha's fat ass with a vengeance, doing most of the things she was doing before except this time she was ramming her hands back and forth, sometimes even halfway pulling them out of Natasha's ass hole. Normally she would try that one at a time, but once or twice Maria tried pulling them both together, stretching Natasha's butt hole so wide she let out another animalistic cry. At the same time that excruciating pain triggered a powerful orgasm, quickly followed by another and another and another, Natasha never feeling like more of a slut then when she had multiple climaxes with both her girlfriend's hands deep inside her big butt.

Natasha wasn't sure how long that lasted, time losing meaning as Maria double fisted her fat ass. All she knew for sure was that she went from scrunching her face up in agonising pain and digging her nails into the bed sheets to slamming her slutty ass back against Maria's thrusts, ensuring her whore ass got destroyed like never before. At one point she may have even been the only one doing any work, Maria just staying perfectly still and letting Natasha where herself out. Given her legendary stamina that took a long time, but eventually she fell face down into the bed sheets and whimpered pathetically, Maria quickly pulling her fists out of her ass with an obscene sound/feeling and then pulling the quivering Black Widow into her arms, Natasha going limp as she was in the only place that she ever felt safe.

They lay like that for who knows how long, then Maria sighed dreamily. "I want to marry you."

Lifting her head Natasha murmured, "Huh?"

"Someday." Maria added quickly, "That isn't a proposal. I just know you hate surprises, and I just wanted to give you fair warning that, someday, I'm going to propose to you."

"I'd say yes." Natasha said softly, turning her head to look Maria in the eyes, "I'd say yes right now, if you asked."

"Well I'm not going too." Maria said firmly, "Not right now. You deserve better than a post sex proposal. I mean, I don't even have a ring."

"It doesn't matter." Natasha said, snuggling into her lover's arms, "I just want to be Natasha Hill."

"Natasha Hill?" Maria grinned, never more happy that she had broken her rule about fraternisation for this woman, "I like the sound of that."

The End.


End file.
